Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection
by worldwanderer2.0
Summary: Infinite Stratos story ideas I would like to share with everyone in hopes that someone would adopt them. Will also include crossover story ideas for Infinite Stratos as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any other series that might mentioned in these story ideas. Only my plot bunnies. Rated T for now. Will sometimes revise existing chapters to correct any errors
1. Read & React Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Challenges

Chapter 1: Read & React Challenge

It's your basic canon characters reading and reacting to fanfiction stories of themselves and series, in this case canon IS character cast will be reading and of course reacting to the many IS fanfics they will read. They can also provide their own commentary after reading a chapter of a fanfic. For timeline purposes, it would be end of IS Season 2 and World Purge-hen OVA. The best part about this story idea is that it is pretty much self-sustaining - you're using something that already exists which in this case is canon characters and fanfic stories. No crafting new story plot necessary. Just reactions on part of canon IS characters to IS fanfiction stories. I'm surprise there hasn't been a Read-&-React stories in the IS fanfiction category yet.

Here's a list of some of the best IS fanfic stories in my opinion that you can have canon IS character cast read, react to, and provide commentary after reading each chapter:

 **Family** , **White Knight** , **Secrets: Ichika's Princess** , and **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style** stories by Fujin of shadows

 **Infinite Stratos: Truth be Told** and **The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!** by I'mherepresent

 **Infinite Seed** by Grey vs Ale

 **Infinite Stratos The Mirror Verse** and **IS Infinite Stratos: Sacred Twins** by ZeroXSEED

 **The King Shackled By the Black Chain of Heaven** by Fangking2. One of the earliest IS fanfics with dark Ichika. Main reactors would be the Ichika and harem followed by Chifuyu.

 **Future Imperfect** , **Infinite Stratos: Reversal** , and **The Soldier and the Bride** by vendetta543. For Future Imperfect, all of Ichika's love interests will react to their possible love children with Ichika.

I **S: The Silent White Rabbit** by Rukotaro-kun

 **Don't Forget, Be Yourself** , **Infinite Stratos: Sarashiki's Champion** , and **Infinite Stratos: A Blue Rose** by Akisa Akimune

 **Re:Infinite Stratos** by N. Aepic Fael

 **You Belong To Me** and **It Was Just A Dream** by Lucifer Jourgensen. Mostly Ichika and Madoka reacting with Chifuyu on the side.

 **Infinite Stratos: Resolve** by Shiranui Amaterasu. An old IS fanfic featuring Ichika as an apprentice to Tabane regarding IS technology.

 **Cursed Love** by freezinglol

 **Infinite Stratos: Legend of the ShiroYaksha** and **Infinite Triaina** by Aztris

 **Origins** and **Family bonding, or am I just Jealous?** by krimmy2

 **Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky** and **Infinite Stratos : The Dark Sky Re** by Fateion. The oldest dark themed IS fanfic stories in the category.

 **Different type of Love** by halphmen

 **Houki's Rapid Switch** by timberwolf v1

 **Dark Wings** by Shadenight123


	2. IS x SAO Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Challenges

Chapter 2: Infinite Sword Art Online: The Pride of The Hikikomori

AN: Wrote this out a long time ago. Made some further refinements to this story proposal before I upload this chapter to share this story idea to you all. There isn't a lot of IS x SAO crossover stories so think of this as challenge and to fill in the void left in the IS crossover fanfiction section. This is what I laid out so far of my IS x SAO crossover story idea. Have not come up with a conclusion to the story as this story is mainly Ichika's origin story prior to him being discovered as the first IS male pilot. Feel free to adapt this fanfiction idea and expand upon what I already have down. There's no way I would be able to write this story out well even though I conceived this story idea.

* * *

 **Aincrad Arc**

The online gaming hikikomori extraordinaire Ichika Orimura went into SAO to explore a new world and reality beyond IRL and wanted a place where he can find and be his "real" self with other people without being seen as only the "Brunhilde's little brother" and because of perceived guilt for causing Chifuyu to forfeit the second Mondo Grosso from his kidnapping. He is further motivated by the fact that as his childhood friends Houki and Rin left him, he made some new friends online who introduce him to the world of online gaming, Kirito and Argo. All three online friends both attended the SAO Beta Test and bought the game and Nerve Gear. BTW it was through Argo did Ichika found out about the SAO Beta Test since she had been his longtime online friend.

His SAO name is «Shiroi Yūrei» [translated as "White Ghost"] (or just Shiroi for short), nicknamed the "Phantom Blade of Aincrad" and also the "Death Bow". He would later earn the title of "Hantākirā" (translated as "Hunter Killer") because of his ruthless and merciless hunting and butchering of red players and violent harden orange players in the aftermath of Sachi's escape from the killing grasp of Laughing Coffin. "Hantākirā" also describes his abilities to lay traps, ambushes, or outright assassinate enemies in SAO whether it be mobs or other players. His way of sole playing and close range combat style is similar to Kirito's but it could only be described as sheer suicidal that Argo and Sachi always had to check in with him every day through PM to make sure he hasn't doesn't anything insane that would get him killed. BTW Shinkawa Shouichi (aka XaXa) was partially inspired by Shiroi's "Death Bow" nickname for his ability to kill red and orange players from a distance using a bow and arrow sometimes without being seen or heard while committing the act, which in turn led him to conceive the Death Gun group with his younger brother for GGO arc.

Ichika's close range weapons at the start are «Kojiki Kiyomitsu» and «Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune» both katanas named after the two swords used by Okita Souji. Later he would use «Moralltach» and «Beagalltach». Seeing Ichika attempt to due wield two swords gave Kirito the idea and inspiration to dual wield «Elucidator» and «Dark Repulsor». Ichika wouldn't have competed with Kirito for the Duel Blade Skill as his attention turned to the development of projectile weapons.

Ichika first crafted his own bow «Anneal Bladed Bow Prototype» which served as a test bow for future iterations of the Anneal Bladed Bow series. Based on the name, the «Anneal Bladed Bow Prototype» was forged from Anneal Blades which became plentiful for Ichika to buy off of other players and vendors for cheap, especially the «Anneal Bladed Bow +8» versions as the Players advanced each floor. The very first «Anneal Bladed Bow» would be forged by Aincrad's famous female blacksmith, Lisbeth. The final form of the Anneal Bladed Bow would be the «Anneal Bladed Bow +64» which is forged from eight «Anneal Blade +8». In exchange for furnishing Ichika a steady supply of Anneal Bladed Bows and «Anneal Blade Arrows» (also includes the +64 version and versions mixed with potions for status effects) that were created as result if his invention, Lisbeth got 50% of the profits from selling off Anneal Bladed Bows and Arrows to other players. Eventually there came a point where his «Anneal Bladed Bow and Arrows +64» became too low level for Ichika to use as the players started to advance to higher Floors. Ichika notice the 10% reduction in effectiveness on the 25th Floor and 95% reduction rate by the 45th Floor. Thus, he switched over to his final bow which would also be forged by Lisbeth, «Arjuna Arash» the second bow weapon in SAO and the strongest bow in SAO. The new bow would use Ichika's new specialty arrows like «Hrunting Arrow» and «Caladbolg II Arrow» both which offered more power than the «Anneal Bladed Arrow +64», with one being able to track and hunt targeted enemies and the other being something of an "Anti-Army" weapon.

Ichika's final melee weapons consist of «True Apocrypha» (aka Spear Key and Gun Shield), a pile bunker shaped like a string instrument; it is based on the weapon used by the Type Moon character Riesbyfe Stridberg. It is mounted on Ichika's left arm while in his right arm he wields a small forearm shield «The Contender». The Contender has an attached sword «Lævateinn» which serves as the Contender's primary weapon. «Lævateinn» is usually folded behind when not used, but when used «Lævateinn» is folded forward with its "Burning Flame" status active (like the GN Sword weapon of Gundam Exia). Although «Lævateinn» is considered to have great destructive power, there are situations where it cannot be used due to its size. The Contender can also be used in Pick Launcher Mode, whereby the blade returns to its idle folded state exposing the muzzle where «Throwing Picks» are launched from.

Ichika as Shiroi was a vigilante who hunts other players, specifically red-players for two reasons: the noble reason of saving as many lives as possible from being killed by criminal players, and for the selfish reason of wanting to become emotionally stronger to overcome him psychological trauma and pain in the past by beating and killing stronger players - who for the most part in his eyes are the red players. Unlike Kirito who was demonized and ostracized by most SAO players, Shiroi had a mixed reception as an SAO player. At first his vigilantism was tolerated by most guilds and appreciated by other civilian players since there is no real law enforcement presence in SAO to protect them from vicious criminal PK-ers. With the Clearers on the frontlines and the Army camping on the 1st Floor, for the Aincrad public Shiroi was something of a cop with the function of a bounty hunter whose purpose is to capture if possible - but for the most part - kill red players and other players guilty of heinous crimes other than taking an innocent life. Even though people were wary of him because of the system classifying him as a red player too, at least he was respected and appreciated for his dirty hard work and contributions to helping making Aincrad a better and safer place.

It was only after Laughing Coffin was forcefully dismantled by the Clearers, with Kirito, Asuna, and Shiroi leading the charge of that operation, did Aincrad's perceptions of him changed. Shiroi continued his vigilantism and hunt for red players - only now including LC members who managed to escaped being captured by the Clearers. When he ruthlessly hunted down and killed many criminal players to fish out LC members in hiding, it was made clear to the Aincrad public that Shiroi Yūrei truly answered to no one, that he made himself the sole judge, jury, and executioner of all Aincrad, making them wary and nervous of him as much as Kirito the Beater. In short, people feared that the player infamously nicknamed "Hantākirā" would replace LC as the next biggest threat to all SAO players. This coming on the heels of the major guilds deciding to establish a formal justice system with proper law enforcement to back it up in the aftermath of dismantling LC. The «Divine Dragon Alliance» volunteered to attempt to take Shiroi in alive, but by then Shiroi was already on par with the likes of Kirito, and Asuna, and proved himself a seriously dangerous, versatile, and formidable player that the DDA players send to arrest him were viciously beaten back and sent back in worse shape; the arresting party had been grateful that none of them died at his hands. Finally the Clearers decided to send Kirito to deal with Shiroi. At first Shiroi had the upper hand with his surprise ambush and attacking Kirito behind while he was under «Paralyzed» status from an explosive trap that exploded Paralyzing Poison on him. Of course, Asuna, Strea, and Philia was already on scene when Shiroi got Kirito in the yellow thanks to Argo tipping them off where Shiroi was most likely to be. They subdued Shiroi but he continued to put up a hectic struggle. It was only after Sachi came with tears in her eyes and desperate pleas to Shiroi to stop fighting, to stop walking down his suicidal path of trying to prove himself strong or kill to protect her, did Shiroi finally relented and stop struggling. Shiroi would continue to be a solo player but at least he wasn't going off on a suicidal rampage anymore. He and Sachi confessed their love for each other, married each other, and eventually they consummated their passionate feelings in bed the night before the fated 75th Boss fight which would have a tragic outcome for the two lovers.

* * *

 **Fairy Dance Arc**

When Shiroi Yūrei or Ichika in IRL came back, his emotional state in really horrible bad shape, having forever traumatized by Sachi's death at the hands of Kayaba. In the interlude between the end of the Aincrad arc and the start of Alfheim arc, Ichika unhesitantly jumped into the next VRMMORPG he sees to avoid dealing with bitter reality of losing the one he loved and having to deal with a sad and worried Chifuyu trying to get him to open up with her after his 2-year coma hiatus in SAO. He seeks his emotional escape in ALO under a Sylph avatar named «Charlemagne d'Arthur Pendragon» while Strea, Aincrad's 2nd Mental Health Counselling AI, whose data was saved in his Nervegear chose a Spriggan avatar naming herself «Roland» while wielding her new rare ALO sword «Durandal». Philia took the form of an Undine avatar named «Morganna Ley Fey». Linking up with Argo and Sicilia in the game under Cait Sith avatars naming themselves «Merlin» and «Lancelot»., the SAO quartet quickly formed a mercenary guild consisting of former SAO players and other ALO players recruited for their extraordinary guerrilla warfare tactics and spec-ops known as the «Round Table Paladins». Their relatively quick successes a mercenary combat guild quickly gained the attention of Lady Sakuya of the Sylphs and with her permission were allowed to set up Guild HQ in Sylphs territory in exchange for help to form and lead an elite group of Sylph warriors to fight the Salamanders. The name of this group/guild would be known as the «Special Activities Operations», otherwise known as SAO. The Phantasm Paladins and SAO dealt serious damage to the Salamanders by decimating their entire armies, earning great favor with Lady Sakuya while making Sigurd burn with envious rage. The traitorous Sigurd who was secretly working with the Salamanders arranged to have the Round Table Paladins and SAO guild framed, forcing the Phantasm Paladins to abandon Sylph territory while being pursued by Sigurd's private army guild «Völsung». Ichika swears eventual vengeance against Sigurd; the SAO guild was quickly disbanded and merged with the Phantasm Paladins.

The Phantasm Paladins then journeyed to neutral territory. Along the way, they encountered Morgiana, the Lady of the Spriggans, the Spriggan factional leader and her Kurotaka Guild. The Paladins were too weaken from having previous fought and retreat from the Völsung to effectively put up much resistance, but even still Ichika rallied the Paladins to fight to the bitter end. Ichika refused to give in and stubbornly battled Morgiana with the same vicious streak and skill in SAO dual-wielding «Joyeuse» and «Précieuse» swords, although his opponent herself is no pushover, until they were separated from everyone else except Sicilia who followed after Ichika. The battle between the two guild leaders reached a crescendo next to a lake near Undine territory. Sicilia scream in desperation to the wind seeking for a way to help Ichika win. A sword appears in the lake and Sicilia quickly ran up to the sword and drew it. Sicilia then charged Morgiana bearing her newest sword «Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake» and pushes her back, giving Ichika some breathing room. Together Ichika and Sicilia defeat Morgiana and got her to surrender. Morgiana has her guild halt her attacks and extends her invitation to the Phantasm Paladins to freely set up their new Guild HQ in her land, which Ichika and Argo graciously accept.

Later on when Kirito enters ALO to find Asuna, Argo informs Ichika, Strea, and Sicilia of their close friends' suspicions of the comatose SAO players being held in ALO. They mobilize the Paladins to help pave the way for Kirito but frequently ambushed by Sigurd's Völsung guild which impedes their progress considerably. When Argo got info on a possible Salamander-planned ambush on Alicia Rue and Lady Sakuya, she had Ichika and Sicilia go on ahead of the Paladins, riding on the dragon Fafnir to get to the meeting spot on time. The arrival of Ichika and Sicilia with the dragon Fafnir turned the tide in favor of Kirito who was in a tight spot. Ichika backed up Kirito's lie of being a representative of the Spriggan-Undine alliance by stating that he and his Round Table Paladins were hired to provide additional protection to Kirito's meeting with Alicia Rue and Lady Sakuya. Eugene finally backed off and retreated; Ichika then got his chance to explain Sigurd's planned betrayal and of Sigurd framing the Round Table Paladins. During the raid on the World Tree, Ichika and the Phantasm Paladins provided rear guard for the Cait Sith-Sylph coalition to enter the World Tree and provide Kirito all the support he needed to get inside. When the allied coalition got outside of the World Tree after Kirito successfully got inside the upper World Tree, they find that the entire Salamander army and Sigurd's Völsung guild had them surrounded.

A huge fight breaks out with Ichika personally going after Sigurd, parrying his «Nothung» with Sigurd's own «Balmung» and blocking all of Sigurd's sword strikes with his own shield «Priwen: Shield of Pendragon», fighting intensely in the sky while both riding dragons. Fafnir perished, but Ichika managed to tackle Sigurd off his own dragon and destroyed his sword «Balmung» at the cost of his own «Nothung». Ichika instantly brought forth «Rhongomyniad» - a spear that was originally from SAO that once belonged to Sachi but was saved and transferred to ALO along with the rest of Ichika's old SAO data due to their marriage status - and impaled Sigurd, killing him. However the fight was far from over as Ichika was soon challenged by Eugene. Ichika brought out «Joyeuse» and «Précieuse» and fought Eugene in a vicious stalemate, but Ichika finds his swords were useless against Eugene's «Demonic Sword Gram». Things were going bad for Ichika until something happened. When «Joyeuse» and «Précieuse» were destroyed, Ichika reverted back to using «Rhongomyniad» but it had been knocked away by Eugene in the brutal fight leaving Ichika in a bind.

When Kayaba pseudo-intervened to aid Kirito in his fight against Sugou Nobuyuki aka Fairy King Oberon, he also helped Ichika by giving him a powerful SAO sword that equal to the ALO's «Holy Sword Excalibur», the sword's name being «Caledfwlch: The Aincrad Sword of Promised Victory». Ichika who was gifted a superior sword by Kayaba finally defeats Eugene soon after, happening at the exact same time Kirito leaving ALO to go see Asuna in the hospital. Mortimer, the Salamander factional leader, opted to continued fighting, but with the sudden emergence of the rumored- thought-false Spriggan-Undine alliance (the Spriggans lead by Morgiana and her Kurotaka guild, the Undine faction led by Thinker and his wife Yuiler) coming to aid the Caith Sith/Sylph coalition, the Salamanders had no choice but to retreat unless they wanted to get wiped out entirely by 4 of the 9 Fairy factions. Ichika was then given what seemed to be a second World Seed by Kayaba for which Ichika would give to Strea to hold onto it until he finds a purpose for it.

* * *

 **Phantom Bullet Arc**

After Kirito released his World Seed and allowed the birth of multiple VR worlds, Ichika was soon invited to the GGO Beta Test. He liked the prospect of actually earning money by playing through VRMMORPG and so chose to play GGO full time whenever he got the chance, thought it would not be his only reason why he jumped over to GGO (taking Strea with him) without as much as even saying a "Sayonara" to Kirito and his SAO/ALO friends. Originally Ichika had been hired on by GGO's Tokyo Branch staff to be one of their GMs for GGO's Japanese severs, but he was dismissed after suspicions surfaced that Ichika had been stealing many high-quality level weapons and selling them to new players in exchange for convertible in-game currency. He resumed his old SAO name «Shiroi Yūrei» and went on to become one of GGO's deadliest players as well as being the biggest arms dealer and collector in all of GGO. Ichika earned his #2 slot of Deadliest Snipers in all of GGO in the annual Hunter-Killer competition - which banned all other weapons except sniper rifles, battle rifles, carbines, pistols, shotguns, and melee weapons - losing only to Sinon who managed to get a lucky headshot on him. Despite their rivalry, Ichika had a cordial relationship with Sinon, sometimes even furnishing her extra ammo and supplies at lower rates than what he would offer to his customers. Eventually Kirito returned into Ichika's life again, this time entering GGO to investigate and hunt the elusive GGO player known as by the name of the gun he carries, «Death Gun». Ichika did help Kirito learn the mechanics, goings, and happenings of GGO alongside Sinon and even went as far to furnish Kirito some weapons and equipment from his vast collection of guns in his GGO Inventory for the Bullet of Bullets tournament. However Ichika did a lot to hamper and sabotage Kirito to knock him out of the BoB and seriously hamper Kirito's investigations into the Death Gun incidents. If it wasn't bad enough that Ichika hired entire PMC guilds inside SBC Glocken to attack Kirito at every given opportunity, Ichika even put a bounty on Kirito's head to knock him out of BoB completely, making life in GGO even more perilous for Kirito then before the huge bounty caused many GGO competitors to form groups just to simply hunt and eliminate Kirito from BoB to get the 100 million credit bounty. Kirito was confused by Ichika's sudden betrayal and turn of hostility towards him, but Ichika was elusive with his answers and reasons. Kirito will finally get his answers at the final round of BoB.

Finally Ichika had Kirito come to a place inside the Lost City of ISL Ragnarok called «Snipers' Alley» where the year's Hunter-Killer competition previously took place to explain why he was acting the way he did towards him. As Ichika took sniper pot shots at Kirito from concealed cover, forcing Kirito to duck, run, and hide, Ichika finally took all the time in the world to pour his heart out all while shooting at Kirito like mad with his deadly customized Barrett XM500 sniper railgun. Ichika confessed that he hated Kirito with all his heart because although they were both similar to some degree, in the end Kirito was surrounded by people who mattered to him and loved him. Ichika on the other hand claimed to have always been alone, seen as nothing more than the little brother of the Brunhilde, for no one to understand or accept him as who he was (whatever he was since Ichika doesn't even know himself). That he was weak and worthless IRL but could only seek redeeming value in VRMMORPGs where he could be strong and be anybody he wanted. Whereas Kirito always had people and something to look forward to when get gets back into IRL, Ichika had nothing since he was always trying to escape the harsh bitterness of reality. Most of all, Ichika hated that Asuna had managed to miraculously survive while Sachi had died, with Sachi and Ichika never having the chance to reunite with each other IRL. Ichika couldn't stand seeing Kirito, Asuna, and all of their friends together happy and enjoying themselves because to Ichika it was all just empty, hollow, and mocking to him without Sachi being there alongside him - which is why he was eager to jumped into GGO in the first place and never see the SAO cast ever again. Kirito finally got to Ichika's sniper nest hoping to beat some sense into a grieving mad Ichika, but Ichika only retaliated with a «Darksaber» with the same raging berserker strength he was known for in SAO. But even then, in a battle of swords Kirito still defeated him. At first Ichika refused to admit defeat, still madly clawing at Kirito even as Sinon had shot off both his legs. Finally Ichika just laid there at the edges of despair, weakly crying his tears out, letting out a whimper, wishing for Death Gun to just show up and end his life now so that he could be reunited with his beloved Sachi. Before Kirito could slap some sense into the despaired Ichika, Ichika lunged at Kirito while pull all the pins on his grenade belt. Sinon shot Ichika in the head before he could get close to Kirito to take him out as well. Ichika respawned back in SBC Glocken and left to find a place cry away all his tears.

When Ichika woke up from having logged off his Nervegear after having been inside GGO for a really long time, making a mess of himself crying endlessly until he had no tears left to cry in the game, he found himself waking up IRL to a crying Chifuyu. And it wasn't just Chifuyu at his bedside to greet him, Ichika finds himself surrounded by Kirito and al their SAO/ALO friends IRL who showed up for Ichika's personal intervention. To Ichika's shock, it was Argo who arranged all of his personal intervention and not only that, but that Argo was in recent contact with Shinonono Tabane to help Kirito and his friends track down Ichika IRL. This was the SAO/ALO cast's first time actually meeting and seeing Ichika IRL. It had always been suspected that Ichika was a serous hikikomori who was only comfortable acting socially in VRMMOs, for even at the SAO Survivor School did Ichika always wear his signature Shiroi Yūrei's "Hantākirā" mask or a hoodie with scarf depicting the jaw of a skull and dark colored combat goggles to cover up his "real" face. Of course everyone had seen his psychotic and downright sad emotional breakdown when it happened in real time via «MMO Stream». At first Ichika was embarrassed and ashamed of himself that everyone he knew had seen him in that pitiful meltdown, but Kirito and his friends refuse to give him a chance to shut himself out again, making it clear to Ichika that contrary to what he though, he did have people who cared about him waiting for him to comeback from diving into VRMMORPGs. Philia who had loved Ichika made that point very clearly to him and had confessed her love to him. It took a while, but everyone finally got through to Ichika at last, allowing him to truly recover at last from the emotional traumas and tragedies of SAO and move on with his life. Later Ichika would further his romantic relationship with Philia, determined to make it work since he now knew Sachi wouldn't have wanted him to lament in anguish and despair in her death. Ichika started to take up kendo training again under Suguha's tutorage. Like Kirito, Ichika knew that his future lay in VR development as he would like to bring Strea out into the real world as Kirito would like to do with Yui.

* * *

 **After Mother's Rosario Side Story & Prior to Alicization Arc**

Sadly just when things were finally going well for Ichika, he would face major disruption in his life again. Ichika was studying for his high school exams when Tabane had given him an empty IS Core which Ichika had assume was a core component of some experimental FullDrive technology that Tabane was supposingly working on. He uploads Strea into the IS Core and she activates it at home. Confused over what the Core was supposed to be, Ichika took the Core with him to the SAO Survivor School in hopes of getting Kirito's expert opinion on it since he is Ichika's senior when it came to FullDrive tech knowledge and recent trends and development. On his way to the SAO Survivor School, the Core started to react and Ichika followed to where the Core seemed to be guiding him to. It lead him to the school hall where in canon Ichika had discovered his ability to pilot an IS. The Core guided him to where Byakushiki was and Ichika with Strea's suggestion install the Core into one of its Twin Core Drive slots. Byakushiki reacted to the Core's installation and Ichika transformed with Byakushiki, becoming its pilot. He went on to operate the machine and was discovered by one of the ISA instructors equipped with an IS training unit. Strea unlocks the World Seed that Ichika gave to her for safe keeping after Kayaba had gifted to him. The World Seed that Kayaba had given Ichika was actually the saved copy of the original SAO world and players data before it was purged and deleted upon Kayaba's defeat by Kirito.

The empty Core took up the Aincrad Seed and Byakushiki then takes form of Ichika's original SAO avatar «Shiroi Yūrei» and equipped with all of Ichika's SAO weapons, equipment, and Sword Skills. With genuine Sword Skills he harness from his SAO/ALO experiences and familiarity with his own weapons set, Ichika swiftly defeated the ISA instructor marvelously. Ichika then fled the school and sought refuge at SAO Survivor School. When discovery of the first male IS pilot made headline news and his name and face was plastered all over the news, Ichika fled the SAO Survivor School when government agents arrived at the school and sought sanctuary at the Kirigaya home to hide out from the public and the government until the news storm of the first male IS pilot has passed. In the meantime Ichika had renamed Byakushiki into «Aincrad» as the IS Core #000 as Ichika and Strea now knew the identity of the once empty IS Core possessed all the data of the old Aincrad VR world. With Kirito supervising him, Ichika also discovered all the SAO Player data and information the Core possessed, including those SAO Players that have died for real in SAO. He also discovers that he can materialized other SAO avatars, weapons, and Sword Skills. By this time the A.I. of IS Core #000 had become sentiment and decided to view itself to its new master and pilot. When Core #000 revealed herself via holographic projection, both Ichika and Kirito's eyes widen in and gasped in complete shock and disbelief, for the A.I. took on Sachi's form. It wasn't just Sachi's form that Core #000 took on but her voice and mannerism was exactly the same as Sachi's when Core #000 introduced herself to her pilot and master Ichika Orimura. Ichika gets flashbacks of when he was with Sachi in SAO - all the romantic and beautiful moments, their sad bonding moments, their marriage and honeymoon in bed the night before the 75th Floor Boss Battle and her ultimately her death by Kayaba's hands on the 75th Floor where he was powerless to save her.

Before Ichika or Kirito had any words to say in light of this shocking revelation, Phantom Task attacked the Kirigaya home. Ichika gets over his shocked state and pilots his new Aincrad IS. Ichika battled Madoka whose face remains concealed and is piloting the Silent Zephyrs, managing to keep her at bay with his «Anneal Bladed Bow and Arrows +64» and by summoning Anneal Blades to throw at her Gate of Babylon style while the Kirigaya family escaped. Soon Aincrad unveiled a new ability when it changes its form from Ichika's SAO avatar and replaced it with Kirito's SAO avatar. Ichika had been shocked when «Dark Repulser» and «Elucidator» appeared in his ahnds and when the Aincrad IS itself initiated Kirito's legendary Dual Blades skill «Starburst Stream» attack against the Silent Zephyrs, inflicting heavy damage to the enemy IS and forcing Madoka to retreat. However Ichika's troubles were far from over as Tatenashi shows up with her Mysterious Lady IS and sought Ichika's surrender. Aincrad's response was to take on Asuna's SAO avatar and her «Lambent Light» rapier and drive back the surprised Tatenashi back with Asuna's incredible speed that made her known in SAO as "The Flash". In a flash, the Mysterious Lady IS was defeated by Asuna's sheer raw speed power and lightning attacks. By this point the Aincrad IS was at half of its remaining energy. Ichika had dematerialize his IS and fled the scene headlining toward the Dicey Café in hopes of hiding out there. Unfortunately Ichika didn't get every far as he was confronted by Chifuyu in her Kurazakura IS, with her face covered by a mask - who tells Ichika to turn himself in. Gathering his resolve, will, and courage from Strea and the Aincrad A.I., Ichika resolves to fight for his freedom, rematerialize his Aincrad IS, taking on Heathcliff's avatar. Despite his valiant efforts and determination to win and taking on the stats and abilities of the strongest SAO Player, Ichika while able to hold his own against Chifuyu one-on-one he would ultimately lose when the White Knight A.I. of Core #001 and Byakushiki's A.I. unit Setsura interfered with the battle by waging a battle inside the Ichika's IS to prevent Core #000 from taking over Byakushiki completely as it would unbalance Byakushiki's Twin Core System and damage the Byakushiki itself. Plus the White Knight A.I. isn't too fond of Byakushiki using other weapons besides the Yukihira Nigata. Strea tried to stop them but their interference would cost Ichika his advantage in his fight against the Kurazakura at a critical moment. With a single sword swing, Chifuyu ended the battle leaving Ichika on the ground relatively unharmed but on the verge of falling unconscious. The last thing Ichika remembers is hearing Chifuyu's voice from the Kurazakura and him calling out Sachi's name before passing out. With the conclusion of Ichika's fourth IS battle any chance of a normal life was over for him; like or not, he would have to attend ISA. He would attend ISA around the same time as Laura transfers in.

* * *

 **Response to review from** Apex85:

 **With the IS x SAO crossover idea I guess you could use SAO timeline since IS doesn't have an official timeline source to speak of. We only know that IS story takes place in the year 20XX which doesn't tell you a lot. That's a very wide timeline range as the story of IS could range from year 2010 all the way to 2099. Technology sophistication and level in IS does seem to indicate that the world is very advanced based on holographic tech.**

[swordartonline . wikia wiki/Sword_Art_Online_Timeline] - Official SAO timeline starting from the year 2006. The SAO story officially begins with the Aincrad arc starting at the year 2022 and the Alicization Arc's taking place in the same year of 2026, June 26-28 to August month.

Since my story idea pegs Ichika at being sent to ISA high school institution after Mother's Rosario Arc but prior to Alicization Arc, it means Ichika would be attending ISA in 2026 at the age of 15, meaning that Ichika would be age 12 at start of Aincrad Arc. However I wrote this story idea before news of Sword Art Online The Movie -Ordinal Scale- came out, so I guess it is possible that there is room for Ichika's involvement in the movie event with rest of SAO cast before the IS part of the story kicks in and ruins his life completely. Poor Ichika :(


	3. IS x KanColle Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 3: IS x Kantai Collection story challenge

AN: This an IS x KanColle crossover story idea I had outlined. The IS part however will be AU since in this AU IS-verse, Ichika is the co-inventor of the IS Cores with Shinonono Tabane, which means he knows how to make IS Cores and units. Since Ichika is a big fan of a certain Gundam series, some of the new IS units he creates are based on those certain Gundams. Plot points are divided by chronological order of Kantai Collection anime. Like always, feel free to adapt this story idea and expand upon it. 

* * *

**Aftermath of the IS Battle with the Silver Gospel**

Ichika gets caught up in the explosion as the Silver Gospel tried its least ditch attempt to kill Ichika. Ichika then wakes up in modern Japan early 2015 a few weeks when the Abysmals rose up from the oceans and started their initial attacks on humanity. During that time Ichika acquired himself a fake ID and started his work on repairing and recharging Byakushiki to optimal state. Ichika was pondering how he would get back to his world and was monitoring the charging of Byakushiki's energy through impromptu made large energy charging generators made from 2015-era tech in an old abandoned dockyard warehouse where he was currently living in when the Abysmals began their attack on Japan. The charging was only filled the Byakushiki up to 55% but Ichika prepares himself to sortie should the situation gets worse. The Abysmal assault got worse as an Abysmal fleet entered Tokyo Harbor unopposed as the main Japanese naval fleet defending Tokyo was quickly wiped out. Ichika then materializes Byakushiki charges the incoming Abysmals about to set foot on Japanese ground and prevented them from establishing a beachhead. But for every Abysmal he had killed, several more took place and Ichika found himself quickly overwhelmed by them. There was only so much a close-range offensive IS mainly armed with a sword could do against mid-to-long-range distance enemies and their weapons quickly reduced the Byakushiki's energy shielding to 0%. The Abysmals captured him and were about to execute him when the Kanmusu (ship girls) arrived in the nick of time to save Ichika. Although the Kanmusu got the most attention and recognition for helping to repel back the Abysmal assault on Japan and across the world, Ichika's actions were not forgotten and Japan remembered him as the "White Knight".

After the "White Knight" Incident, Ichika dematerialized his IS while the Kanmusu were busy fighting the Abysmals and disappeared. He was shocked that these unknown creatures later identified as Abysmals had attack Japan and other costal nations around the world. He never heard of such a thing that happened from what he knew of Japanese modern history. The history textbooks (of his world) have never mention anything about pseudo-machine ship creatures rising up from the seas to attack humanity, let alone ships born from a long ago era rising up to defend the human race in the form of Kanmusu. He was concerned of how was humanity gonna fight back and reclaim the seas when Kanmusu who for some reasons were the only ones who could repeal back and defeat the Abysmals. Ichika forgoes trying to get back home and somehow help this world defeat the Abysmals. His own "White Knight" Incident made his mood gloomy in that despite being technically more powerful and advanced than any other weapon or armed ship, the Byakushiki in the end still lost to the Abysmals and it was only due to the timely intervention of the Kanmusu was he still alive when he should have died; whereas in his world the real White Knight didn't need help. His more pessimistic feelings about Byakushiki will cause his IS compatibility with Byakushiki to decrease over time as his confidence in the Byakushiki waned considerably and he considers building himself a new IS to replace the seemingly narrowly limited Byakushiki. Ichika resurfaces days later, reveals himself to the Japanese military as the "White Knight", and is enrolled into an accelerated naval academy program that had been created to replace naval officers since many senor admirals and captains had been killed in the Abysmal's first attack on Japan.

 **Start of KanColle anime**

Ichika transfers to the naval base around the same time as Fubuki after graduating from naval academy and given his rank as Commander. The Admiralty had hopes that Ichika would be able to help the Kanmusu fleet counter the increasing number and expanding Abysmal presence in their area. Ichika spends most of his time with Fubuki as they introduce themselves to the other Kanmusu. Ichika briefly reminisce the past for a moment since Nagato reminds him so much of Chifuyu. For the first two episodes, he was highly encouraged Fubuki in her efforts to become as strong as Akagi. While Fubuki admired the Admiral, Ichika was shocked how seemingly incompetent the Admiral appeared to be since he seemed to leave everything to the Nagato-class battleship sisters. Ichika got the Admiral to give him an empty dock warehouse that he would use for the Kanmusu Modernization Program, mainly as his IS laboratory and workshop. Part of Ichika's assignment is to somehow "modernize" the weaponry of Kanmusu which were based on naval weapons of the 20th Century, which is in itself not easy as previous modernization attempts on the Kanmusu proved unsuccessful. Ichika believes that the Kanmusu's weaponry could be made to evolve through the use of IS derived technology and that IS Cores were the answer. Ichika had deployed whenever Fubuki was deployed on the Admiral's orders; Ichika suspects that the Admiral has fallen in love-at-first sight with Fubuki and wanted Ichika to protect her on his behalf. Ichika wishes that their relationship would work out well and would like to see Fubuki confess her feelings to the Admiral. Through the first three episodes Ichika had struggled like Fubuki as his compatibility with Byakushiki gradually worsened to the point that he felt he was becoming a liability rather than asset to the Kanmusu. The last straw came when Kisaragi was sunk by an Abysmal bomber when Ichika had detected enemy presence close to Kisaragi on his sensors and rushed to help Kisaragi only to see her sink into the seas. Ichika blames himself for being unable to save Kisaragi and angrily swears that never again would he ever pilot the Byakushiki ever again and proceed in finding a suitable user for Byakushiki while hurrying the construction of his new IS and progress of the Kanmusu Modernization Program.

 **KanColle episode 4 and 5**

Going through the list of Kanmusu, he concluded that Nagato and Tenryuu as the most likely compatible pilot for Byakushiki. Ichika had Nagato test pilot the Byakushiki and found her compatibility rank to be at A-rank and excitedly wanted to give the Byakushiki to her. While Nagato felt honored that Ichika was offering the Byakushiki to her, ultimately she decline Ichika's offer become the Byakushiki's new pilot. Despite how advance the Byakushiki may be, she still had her pride as one of the Big Seven and she felt that Ichika was projecting too much of his older sister onto her and her suspicions were correct when Ichika admitted that Nagato shared strong resemblance to Chifuyu. Nagato recommended that Ichika offer the Byakushiki to Tenryuu since she was the only known Kanmusu to ever wield a sword in combat against the Abysmals. Ichika agrees and starts to arrange plans for Tenryuu to test-pilot the Byakushiki when he met **_Murakumo, Samidare, and Sazanami_ – ** three of the starter Kanmusu in the KanColle game other than Fubuki and Inazuama – who were sad.

Ichika asks them what was going on when they told him that they had heard the Japanese naval high command was pressuring the Admiral to scrap some ships but put a halt on the decision in light of the situation with Kisaragi's death. They are also further sadden that despite volunteering for the Kanmusu Modernization Program, Ichika had not made any attempts to improve or upgrade them in the slightest bet and now they were pondering their true worth to the fleet and their concerned of being scrapped. Ichika realizes that he had been neglecting his responsibility with Kanmusu Modernization Program and that he had been selfishly focused on himself that he was neglecting the Kanmusu under his charge. He decided to shelf the problem with Byakushiki and Core 001 and proceeded on having the three volunteer Kanmusu try out the new type of IS he had developed specifically to be used for Kanmusu, the Kanmusu Mobile Suits (KMS).

Unlike the IS of his old world which ran on IS Cores, the Kanmusu Mobile Suit series IS ran on a new kind of IS Core he had specifically developed called the KanColle Core (or KC Core for short) which allowed Kanmusu to pilot IS units equipped with such cores. Assigning the first three prototype KMS series, Ichika chose Murakumoto be the pilot of the 2.5th Gen Prototype General-Purpose IS **Gundam Duel** , while **Sazanami would pilot the 2nd Gen** Prototype Artillery **IS** **Gundam Buster** **,** and lastly Samidare received the **3rd Gen** Prototype Stealth IS **Gundam Blitz** **.** The fourth 3rd GEN IS KMS prototype went unused as Ichika has yet to assign another Kanmusu to it. The last prototype however was not truly like the other four KMS series IS built. While true that it had been design with a Kanmusu pilot and a KanColle Core in mind, Ichika decided to take the unit for himself to formally replace the his deficient Byakushiki IS unit. Instead of a KanColle Core, the fifth IS prototype uses the IS Core 000 "ALICE". The name of Ichika's newest IS unit is the 3.5th Gen Prototype Multi-Mode IS **Gundam Strike**.

 **KanColle episode 6**

Ichika and the newly christened 666th IS Destroyer Division "Schwarzesmarken" ( _Black Marks_ ) began their formal training with their new KMS series IS units. The core principle behind the unit's formation and its purpose was brilliant yet controversial, although it was not as if Ichika came up with it himself. He actually got the idea from the mecha anime Schwarzesmarken which was a stand-alone sequel to the anime Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. Much of the combat doctrine from the Schwarzesmarken anime known as "Laserjagd" would remain the same but only slightly modified by Ichika for the dealing with Abysmals. His version of "laserjagd" would be to send a group of Kanmusu into a large Abysmal formation to hunt and destroy carrier and battleship type Abysmals. With the destruction of carrier and battleship type Abysmals, the Kanmusu and whatever supporting human naval fleet available would be allowed to follow up their attack with large formations of aerial bombers and heavy anti-ship artillery fire, allowing them to maintain Active and Static Defense while simultaneously commencing Thinning Operations despite the huge discrepancy in strength between them and numerous Abysmals.

The 666th IS DestDiv would also mirror its Muv-Luv counterpart (the 666th TSF Squadron _Schwarzesmarken_ ) in which they are special-response unit tasked with assaulting Abysmal forces through unconventional tactics; specifically, the carrier and battleship type Abysmals to deny their enemy the immense ranged and heavy firepower and air support of those particular species. Their primary orders issued by the Admiral and Commander Ichika are given the topmost priority, such that it will expected for the 666th IS DestDiv to ignore allied distress calls that will result in deviation from their original mission, even if only for a short moment. This part of their unit's Combat Doctrine made the volunteer Kanmusu felt uneasy as it was unthinkable to even consider abandoning their fellow Kanmusu despite the high importance and purpose of their unit's mission. Ichika felt hypocritical in forming this unit based on this particular Combat Doctrine given how badly Kisaragi's death had affected him and Mutsuki, but convinced himself that this was for the best and that this strategy was one that would highly save the lives of more Kanmusu in the long run and help humanity to win the Abysmal War. Time is spent on getting the Kanmusu familiarized with their KMS series IS since it gave them limited aerial flight capability, granting them tremendous boost in maneuverability and speed, which would be highly valuable to them as their much of their unit's primary Combat Doctrine is based on being able to hit the targeted Abysmals hard and fast and destroy them quickly before they are surrounded and overwhelmed by the sheer numbers advantage of the Abysmal. Sure the KMS series IS had shielding but if their energy shields were depleted then their IS would dematerialize and then they would truly be dead meat in the water and forced to rely on their own regular weapons and equipment as Kanmusu to survive. The great benefit of the IS was that they didn't cause the Kanmusu to get hungry and requiring them to consume massive resources whenever they deployed their IS units.

 **KanColle episode 7**

Ichika and the 666th IS DestDiv were training on combat maneuvers and tactics when Ichika is informed over radio by the Admiral that it is possible that the Abyssals might be aware of their codes. The Admiral orders the immediate deployment of the 666th IS DestDiv to rendezvous with the main MO assault taskforce and reinforce them. Ichika and the 666th IS DestDiv halted their training exercise and deployed immediately without delay to help the main MO attack force but path course unexpectedly led them straight into an Abyssal carrier group. Upon closer observation via magnified optical cameras however it was no Abyssal carrier group; this group was brimming with many Elites and three Flagship Abyssals and combined with several Standard types had be worth the size of two fleets. Despite the temptation to destroy such high-value targets, Ichika orders the 666th IS DestDiv to charge their way through and link up with the main MO attack force. The IS DestDiv caught the huge Abyssal fleet by surprise and sunk many Standards and Elites as they penetrated the Abyssal fleet formation, but once inside it was a perilous challenge trying to break out of the enemy formation. Over the radios they could hear the main MO assault taskforce being attacked by dive bombers and the last survivor Shouhou begging for help. As much as Murakumo, Samidare, and Sazanami all wanted to go save her, Ichika sternly reminded them to focus on their own situation first as they were still inside the enemy's fleet formation still trying to break out. Ichika knew that main MO attack force was as good as dead and that trying to go save the last survivor while they themselves were struggling in their own battle to survive would only lead the whole unit to be wiped out.

After miraculously destroying the three Abyssal Flagships – one killed each by Murakumo, Samidare, and Sazanami – and Ichika taking out several Elites with the XM404 "Grand Slam" Anti-Ship Sword, the IS DestDiv was finally able to break through and rush to the main MO assault taskforce's last known coordinates. When they arrived on scene, they found no survivors and only floating wreckage as Abyssal aircraft buzzed away withdrawing from battle. In the aftermath of the day's event, the IS DestDiv's mood was mixed although mostly grim. Although they were glad to have survived their first battle using the IS and the IS units proved themselves effective against the powerful group of Abyssals, the unit had failed their first deployment mission and failed to save Shouhou. Ichika made his report to the Admiral in a downtrodden mood, but the Admiral said that he didn't faulted Ichika for being unable to achieve the IS DestDiv's first mission. Apparently that huge Abyssal fleet that IS DestDiv ran into was inbound for Truk Island where the base where Operation FS is would initiate from was located. Had IS DestDiv not engaged the massive Abyssal fleet and reduced its fighting strength, the enemy fleet would have been able to attack and possibly seize Truk Island, thus push back the timetable for Operation FS considerably.

 **KanColle episode 8**

Ichika and IS DestDiv were sent to Truk Island for some much needed R&R though for Ichika it was a chance for him to get some IS work done that he hadn't been time to do. Ichika had Tenryuu test-pilot the Byakushiki equipped with a Twin Core System (Core 001 + KanColle Core) which proved successful as Tenryuu had a compatibility rating of S-rank with Byakushiki and quickly bonded with the IS. Even on Ichika's best days, his compatibility rank with Byakushiki never went as high as B-rank. While he was a little bit melancholic that he departed from Byakushiki on bad terms, he does not regret giving her away to someone else like Tenryuu whom he had faith in would be able to bring out Byakushiki's full potential. Shimakaze then approaches Ichika with a letter in hand - it is her volunteer form for the Kanmusu Modernization Program and transfer order to the 666th IS Destroyer Division "Schwarzesmarken" ( _Black Marks_ ) signed by the Admiral. Ichika gladly welcomed Shimakaze into the IS DestDiv as that meant the fourth KMS series IS would be put to use, the 3rd Gen Prototype Commander-use Assault IS **Gundam Aegis**. The only problem Ichika had was that Gundam Aegis was designed as a commander unit due to its enhanced communication and analysis capabilities – meaning whichever Kanmusu was piloting it was expected to be the flagship of the KMS series IS and thus be second-in-command (2IC) of IS DestDiv. Ichika had his concerns about Shimakaze since she seems to be a hyperactive and excitable absent-minded girl, traits that does not demonstrate to Ichika any potential leadership capability to lead the unit if Ichika needed her to do so in his absence. Ichika decided that although Shimakaze would still pilot Gundam Aegis, the flagship role and task of 2IC would go to Samidare since she looked like the responsible one in the group. Ichika had Shimakaze do some practice test flights and maneuvers with the Aegis while he composes a guidebook for Samidare to help prepare to perform her flagship duties.

 **KanColle episode 9**

Ichika met a distraught Fubuki and stops her to ask her what was making her upset. Fubuki told him that she had just been informed that her group Mobile Unit Five is being disbanded and she is being sent back to the Naval District on the Admiral's orders. Ichika was shocked by the news. Even though he did not spend as much time with Fubuki anymore now that he is fully resuming his duties as the director of the Kanmusu Modernization Program and command officer of IS DestDiv, he knew that Fubuki was one of the most hard working, self-sacrificing, noble Kanmusu he knew who always performed admirably in all her endeavors. Ichika was upset and disappointed in the Admiral's decision because the Admiral had always praise Fubuki and for him to do this was mindboggling. Ichika promised Fubuki that everything was going to be find and that he was going to have a serious talk with the Admiral and make him explain why he was scraping her unit and ordering her immediate return to the Naval District. Ichika got on the phone with the Admiral to give him some harsh and stern words about his recent orders and how they affected Fubuki and to plead for the preservation of her unit on her behalf. Ichika's choice of insults and interesting curse words for the Admiral earned him a formal rebuke from the Admiral and he was placed on one day suspension to reflect on his conduct. Furthermore, the Admiral told Ichika sternly that Fubuki was in no way being punished or demoted in anyway and that he has plans for her. Ichika wanted to rage more at the Admiral after the Admiral had hung up without elaborating any more concerning Fubuki's fate, but Nagato calmed him down and told him that the Admiral surely had good intentions and reasons for his current orders for Fubuki and that he should never doubt the Admiral regarding the welfare of all the Kanmusu under his command. Nagato reminded him that the Admiral always cared about the Kanmusu and was always working hard on to get the supplies and equipment they needed in order to fight and that unlike other people in the top brass he did not see the Kanmusu as weapons, but as people and beautiful girls and women to be exact.

Ichika leaves Samidare in command of IS DestDiv and accompanied Fubuki and her escorts on her way back to the Naval District in the [Strike]. He didn't want to leave her alone and so stayed by her side to provide comfort and moral support to her. On the way back to the Naval District, Ichika picks up the presence of an enemy carrier group on his sensors and the group witness Abyssal bombers flying towards for the Naval District. They arrive to find the Naval District in ruins. Ichika wanted to go after the Abyssal carrier group responsible for the attack as their radar signatures were still detected on the edges of his advanced IS sensors – and having spotted the one-eyed Wo-class highly likely to be responsible for the attack - but Fubuki held him back, saying the Abyssals were too far away to pursue in in blind vengeance and that they should provide survey the damage and provide aid to anyone injured. The Admiral was found dead in the ruins of what had been the main administration building where his office was. All the Kanmusu were formally recalled back to the Naval District to help rebuild the Naval District and prepare a funeral for the deceased Admiral. Ichika contacted the Admirality and informed them of the Naval District's situation and the Admiral's death. In response to the Admiral being KIA, the Fleet Admiral revoked the deceased Admiral's suspension order on Ichika and promoted him to Commodore (1-star rank Admiral) to assume overall command of the Naval District. That night a funeral was held for the Admiral, the Kanmusu cried tears of sorrow and anguish as Ichika stared at the coffin regretting his outburst towards the Admiral the night before. After the funeral, Ichika comforted Fubuki as she cried in his arms over the death of her first crush and love.

 **KanColle episode 10-12**

Ichika receives news over radio communications that Fubuki and the reformed Third Torpedo Squadron encountered the Abyssal during a scouting mission, which Fubuki enthusiastically engaged them head on in hopes of increasing her experience while taking heavy damage in the process and barely making it out alive. Ichika would have ran out of Admiral's Office to the docks to deploy in the Strike had he not been quickly held back by Natago and Mutsu. Although Nagato praised Ichika for his concern and care for the wellbeing of the Kanmusu, she quickly reminded him that he was now the overall commanding officer of all Kanmusu in the Naval District and thus he can't just run off on his own nor charge head on in combat anymore. Ichika initially refuse to head to reason but when Nagato told him that the Kanmusu were still reeling from the Admiral's death and that they would be further sad if anything were to happen to him, Ichika stopped struggling and reluctantly accepted with Nagato's words and reasoning. Ichika then summons IS DestDiv into the Admiral's Office to inform them that in light of his promotion that he would no longer be able to lead them into battle like before and that **S** amidare was to fully take command of IS DestDiv. Ichika was surprised and left stunned however when Samidare not only refused but fully stepped down as flagship of the unit, with Shimakazenow announcing herself as the flagship and formal leader of IS then explained to Ichika that although Shimakazedoesn't look like it, she was actually a highly capable leader and she had been bummed out when Ichika gave her the commander IS unit Gundam Aegis only to assign Samidareas flagship of the unit. Now with Ichika behind the Admiral's desk and no longer allowed to freely take to the battlefield, Shimakaze was now taking over as the leader of IS DestDiv. Ichika questions Samidare's wisdom of stepping down and letting Shimakazetake her post, but Samidare had no problems with it and both Murakumoand Sazanami supported their decisions. Ichika accepted their arrangement of the reorganized IS DestDiv.

Ichika worked hard in the coming days of Operation MI by making requisition requests for badly needed supplies like Instant Repair buckets, bauxite, and some of UAVs and UCAVs to help provide extensive reconnaissance for the upcoming operation, but he is informed by the Admiralty that that the supplies and equipment he requested would arrive several hours later after the operations would have begun. Ichika mobilizes all the Kanmusu not participating on Operation MI and not too injured or in need of repair to sortie and meet up with resupply fleet headed for the Naval District partway and bring back the Instant Repair buckets for the all the Kanmusu that had been stuck in the repair docks so as to bring up the number of potential Kanmusu to deploy and assist the two main fleets for Operation MI. The pattern would continue as the supply-run taskforce would make frequent trips between the Naval District and the resupply fleet that is headed for the Naval District and continue delivery of critical supplies until the resupply fleet itself reached the harbor of the Naval District where they could deliver the supplies directly to the Naval District without the resupply-run taskforce acting as couriers. IS DestDiv was to provide escort protection for the supply-run taskforce so that they could concentrate on getting much needed supplies back to the Naval District as quickly as possible.

After the two main fleet left the Naval District to commence Operation MI, Mutsuki found herself in front of Kanmusu Modernization Program warehouse lab feeling uneasy as Fubuki and Yuudachi left for Operation MI as she alone stayed behind. She enters the IS lab as she looked for an IS unit herself, conspiring to take one for herself so that she could join Fubuki and Yuudachi and help them out. The lab was dark inside so Mutsuki stumbled around looking for the light switch. Upon turning the lights on she saw a pink IS frame that looked the same as the one piloted by Ichika himself; its plaque reads "3.5th Gen Multi-Mode IS **Gundam Strike Rouge** ". Mutsuki reached her hand towards the Strike Rouge, but her arm was caught in the grip of Tenryu who asked her why she was in the in Kanmusu Modernization Program lab which was restricted to everyone except Ichika and the Kanmusu IS pilots themselves. Mutsuki explained that she didn't want to just wait for Fubuki and Yuudachi to come back, she wanted to fight alongside them together to make sure that everyone would all come back together alive. Mutsuki felt that she was getting left behind as Fubuki and Yuudachi continued to improve and seemed to have gotten further away from her. Tenryu was sympathetic to her reasons, but she could not just let Mutsuki take the Strike Rouge without Ichika giving Mutsuki permission and approval. She proceeded to escort Mutsuki out of the lab when there were suddenly loud explosions and the ground shook.

Tenryu and Mutsuki rushed out and saw flames in the harbor of the Naval District as some of the ships from the resupply fleet were sinking as they were burning up smoke. Ichika rushed out to see what was going on and was horrified by what he saw – an Abyssal-fied Silver Gospel in its demonic glory hoovering over some of the burning ships of the resupply fleet. The IS DestDiv engaged the Silver Gospel Demon to draw its attention and lure it away from the Naval District into far distant waters, which worked as the Silver Gospel Demon chased after them. Ichika and Tenryu then went after the Fallen Silver Gospel in their own IS units as Mutsuki stared at the carnage wrought by the Fallen Silver Gospel's actions, first terrified and scared before she steeled her resolve and headed back into the lab again. Ichika and Tenryu quickly engaged the Fallen Silver Gospel, taking the pressure off IS DestDiv as their IS units were running dangerously low on energy. Ichika orders them to retreat and refill their energy which they reluctantly did as Ichika and Tenryu prepare themselves for a tough fight. Their teamwork was good with Tenryu's will determination, and quick mastery of piloting the Byakushiki to its fullest potential and Ichika switching out between the various Striker Packs to add variety to his attacks, but it was not good enough to overcome the sheer power and strength of the Silver Gospel Demon which Ichika remarked was twice as powerful as the old Silver Gospel. Strong enough to tank the powerful swings from the Yukihira Type 2 blade and a full blast from the "Agni" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon. Ichika initiates the Strike to its 2nd Shift form **Perfect Strike Gundam** and Tenryu initiates Byakushiki into its 2nd Shift form **Byakushiki Setsura** but the Silver Gospel Demon refused to die. Both Ichika and Tenryu take damage from the Silver Gospel Demon's counterattacks, but IS DestDiv returns to the battlefield this time with Mutsuki deployed in [Gundam Strike Rouge]. Outnumbering the Silver Gospel Demon at 7:1 odds, it became an even fight as IS DestDiv was able to provide maximum coverage of suppressing and heavy fire on the seemingly invincible IS-Abysmal and prevent it from fighting effectively. During the fight the [Strike Rouge] finished initiating 1st Shift and equipped the IWSP. Tenryu executes [Reiraku Byakuya] - though her version was three times more powerful than the one used by Ichika – and was able to reduce the Silver Gospel Demon's energy shielding to zero and destroying one of its wings. The rest of the IS DestDiv, Ichika, and Mutsuki then finished off Abysmal-fied IS by firing everything they got. The Silver Gospel Demon erupted in explosions and its pieces sank into the depths of the ocean.

The group briefly erupted in cheers of joy and celebration at defeating a powerful Abysmal boss when Mutsuki remembered that Operation MI should be taking place now. Ichika contacts the Naval District to inquire what has happened since after they lured the Silver Gospel Demon away to prevent any more damage and destruction to the Naval District by the Abysmal Boss's surprise attack. Ooyodo answered Ichika's call and told him that Operation MI was a success with all the Kanmusu involved in it all survived. Everyone then rushes back home to the Naval District to celebrate the success of Operation MI and the elimination of two Abysmal Bosses instead of one. Mutsuki still in her IS grabbing Fubuki and Yuudachi for a big group hug. Ichika tells Mutsuki as he came onto land that he had been impressed with her performance in battle against the Silver Gospel Demon that she could keep the Strike Rouge as she was now the newest member of IS DestDiv. The rest of IS DestDiv then gather around Mutsuki to welcome her into their group and they had their own extended group hug around Mutsuki which also included Fubuki and Yuudachi.

Ooyodo in the command room receives a new message from the Admirality which detailed that in light of the success of Operation MI and the elimination of another unknown powerful Abysmal Boss (the Silver Gospel Demon), Ichika was to be promoted to the permanent rank of Vice Admiral. Later that afternoon, Ichika met Fubuki at the end of the epilogue scene where the Admiral's grave rested. Ichika asks Fubuki if she was alright, which she responded that she was okay that little by little she was getting over the Admiral's death. She knew the Admiral wouldn't have wanted to stay fixated on him and remain said. He would have wanted her to move on and find new love and happiness. As Fubuki looked on at the sunset, Ichika remarked to himself that Fubuki looked beautiful in the bright sunset's light, especially with that that cheerful, courageous resolve expression on her face, not knowing that he actually said that out loud and that she heard his comment. Fubuki turned towards him as Ichika was deep in his thoughts deciding once and for all to stay in this world and not return to his original world. He made a promise to himself that in this new world, with this second chance he was given he would protect the lives and happiness of all the Kanmusu under his command, and especially those Kanmusu he came to have feelings for like Fubuki and Tenryu. Fubuki held Ichika's face with both hands, leaned in, and kissed him in his lips, shocking Ichika out of his splendor. Fubuki then went off, but not before turning back to tell him with the expression of a maiden in love, "I will be in your care from now on, Vice Admiral Ichika."

Epilogue scene cuts to underneath the ocean where most of the Abysmal Bosses have gather to discuss the status of the war in wake of the demise of the Airfield Princess and Silver Gospel Demon – all cause by their enemy's new Admiral and his unknown weapons (referring to IS). The Abysmal Admiral (unknown gender) remarked that although their losses were heavy, they were still far from being forced back on a retreat. The Abysmal Admiral then debuts to the Abysmal Bosses that five more have joined their ranks as Bosses themselves. The light and shadow were obscure, but the outline reveals the frames of these new Abysmal Bosses are revealed to be eerily familiar to that of the IS units piloted by Ichika's old friends – _**Akatsubaki** , **Blue Tears** , **Shen Long** , **Raphael-Revive Custom II** , _and **Schwarzer Regen**. The cut scene shines light on their humanoid face and feminine appearance with evil, demented, twisted expressions on their faces that reeked of hungry possessive lust as they looked at the picture of the new Admiral leading their Kanmusu enemies, Orimura Ichika. It is revealed that they strongly resemble Ichika's old female friends and comrades in the exact same appearance - _**Houki** , **Cecilia** , **Rin** , **Charlotte** , and **Laura**_.


	4. Seiyuu Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection Ch 4

Chapter 3: 4th Wall Breaking Challenging - Scouting a Seiyuu for Ichika

Plot Premise:

In the aftermath of the disastrous reviews and critique plus backlash from fans for the lackluster, downright regressive, and disappointing dismal performance of the second season of the Infinite Stratos anime, the IS cast calls for emergency meeting to discuss the fate and future of the Infinite Stratos franchise. Studio 8-bit made it damn clear and in the most strictest harshest terms that unless Infinite Stratos undergoes some serious changes and major overhaul, they would refuse to work on producing a third season for Infinite Stratos. Obviously something has got to change if the IS cast has a chance to salvage a third season of Infinite Stratos anime. Many solutions and proposals were put forward. One of these proposals put forth is Ichika Orimura getting himself a new seiyuu (i.e. voice actor).

It just so happens that Ichika's original voice actor Kouki Uchiyama won't be voice acting him anymore for any number of reasons the author is free to come up with (e.g. sickness, scheduling conflicts with other seiyuu roles, abandoning "sinking ship" franchise and seeing no future of IS franchise, etc.). With Kouki Uchiyama leaving, Ichika now needs a new voice actor and a very good one.

To find the right voice actor for Ichika, he will send a day (i.e. each chapter) being voiced by various different voice actor until he finds the right voice actor for himself. However Ichika and the IS character cast more than they bargained for when each time Ichika is voiced by a different voice actor for a day to reenact scenes and events that already happened in the Infinite Stratos anime to test his compatibility with his seiyuu, he undergoes changes in personality, temperament, behavior, and mannerism based on the seiyuu's previous roles. Witness the chaos unfold as Ichika acts like his voice actor's previous roles.

AN: Feel free to use any seiyuu/voice actor you want. Just remember that Ichika will changed based on his new voice actor's roles in other anime. Here's a list of seiyuu one can have Ichika's voice actor be for a day and watch the chaos unfold for Ichika and the Infinite Stratos character cast. You're not restricted to the seiyuu/voice actors shown on the list; you are free to choose other seiyuu not mentioned on the list. Just show their name and list some notable or prominent role in their anime.

Here's an example for Ichika's own seiyuu:

Kouki Uchiyama – Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos), Messer Ihlefeld (Macross Delta), Banagher Links (Gundam Unicorn & Gundam Unicorn Re:0096), Raku Ichijou (Nisekoi), Yuu Otosaka (Charlotte), Goldov Auora (Rokka no Yuusha), Dio Weinberg Junyou (Buddy Complex), Daryl Yan (Guilty Crown)

* * *

Now here's my list of seiyuu for Ichika to try out. Again, you're not restricted to this list alone. You can use other voice actors not on this list. I picked these voice actors for my own set of individual reasons for choosing them. They are not listed in any particular order.

Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya (SAO), Sora (No Game No Life), Tomoya Aki (Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata), Yuu Mononobe (Unlimited Fafnir), Tooru Kokonoe (Absolute Duo), Bell Cranel (DanMachi), Yukiya Naruse (Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito), Kantoku (Denki-gai no Honya-san), Masaki Ichijou (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei), Aoba Watase (Buddy Complex), Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti (Re:Zero). **Gaming genius harem cliché specialist and all-round nice guy badass otaku Ichika emerges**. **Has hidden secret OP skill.**

Daisuke Ono - Vanno Clemente (91 Days), Junichirou Kagami (Denpa Kyoushi), Kyouma Mabuchi (Dimension W), Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler), Sven Cal Bayan (Gundam Seed: C.E. 73 Stargazer), Itsuki Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series and The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan), Kuzuya (Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume)

Junichi Suwabe – Counter Guardian EMIYA (Fate series, part of Type Moon media), Worick Arcangelo (Gangsta) Youji Itami (Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri), Takashi Komuro (Highschool of The Dead), Seigen Amawaka (Sousei no Onmyouji), Akatsuki Kain (Vampire Knight)

Rikuya Koyama – Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate series, part of Type Moon media), Kagetane Hiruko (Black Bullet), Yukichi Fukuzawa (Bungou Stray Dogs), Johannes von Schicksal (God Eater anime). **A cold-hearted, grim, dark edgy, man-of-few-words, straight-to-the-point, no-nonsense Ichika emerges.**

Jouji Nakata – Kirei Kotomine, Nrvnqsr Chaos, Neco Arc Chaos, and Souren Araya (Type Moon media), Black Dragon (Chaos Dragon Sekiryuu Seneki), Nyanta (Log Horizon), Diethard Ried (Code Geass). " **REJOICE Orimura Ichika! Your wish will finally come true."** **A morally dark, deep voice, anti-hero/villainous insufferable troll Ichika who takes pleasure in seeing the pain and suffering of others has emerge. Develops craving for Mapo Tofu. Rejoice Chifuyu, for Ichika shall deliver you your Baptism Rites before stabbing you in the back.**

Noriaki Sugiyama – Shirou Emiya (Fate series, part of Type Moon media), Rivalz Cardemonde and Kento Sugiyama (Code Geass), William T. Spears (Black Butler), Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Uryuu Ishida (Bleach)

Jun Fukuyama – Lelouch Lamperouge & Julius Kingsley (Code Geass), Kimihiro Watanuki (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle & xxxhoic anime), Yuuta Togashi (Chuunibyou series), Kei Takishima (Special A), Maximilian (Valkyria Chronicles), Luca Angelloni (Macross Frontier)

Miyu Irino – Syaoran Li (CLAMP meta-series), Yuuichirou Hyakuya (Owari no Seraph series), Akito Hyuuga (Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito), Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00 series)

Yoshimasa Hosoya - Daryun (Arslan Senki), Doppo Kunikida (Bungou Stray Dogs), Albéric Gillette (Hitsugi no Chaika), Kyouma Kuzuryuu (Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku), Orga Itsuka (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans), Kuraudo Kurashiki (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry), Takeru Kusanagi (Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai)

Yuuichi Nakamura – Tatsuya Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei), Reinhard van Astrea (Re:Zero), Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad), Alto Saotome (Macross Frontier), Graham Aker (Gundam 00), Guren Ichinose (Owari no Seraph), Basara Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament), Ricardo Fellini (Gundam Build Fighters), Io Fleming (Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt), Koutarou Satomi (Rokujouma no Shinryakusha), Gai Tsutsugami (Guity Crown), Ronaldo (91 Days), Loser (Dimension W), Prototype Gilgamesh (Fate/Prototype). **Ichika immediately becomes an ace pilot and certified badass.**

Hanae Natsuki - Inaho Kaizuka ( ), Elam (Arslan Senki), Nicolas Brown (Gangsta), Qwenthur Barbotage (Heavy Object), Asuta Jimon (Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zvezda), Rokuro Enmadou (Sousei no Onmyouji), Mythos (Active Raid), Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)

Shuuichi Ikeda – Silver Mask (Arlsan Senki), Char Aznable & Full Frontal (nearly every UC Gundam show ever), Gilbert Durandal (GUndam SEED Destiny). **Ichika dons a mask and paints the Byakushiki in red colors - it now goes three times faster than before. Now leads your generic "Space Faction" against the world.**

Toru Furuya – Amuro Ray (in almost every UC Gundam show), Ribbons Almark & Alan Ray (Gundam 00 series). **Ichika becomes an extraordinary ace pilot with Newtype-like senses. His final Infinite Stratos unit will utilizes Newtype-inspired technology that enhances performance to Innovator levels and uses Fin Funnels/Fin Fangs to overwhelm enemies.**

Soichiro Hoshi – Kira Yamato (Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny), Brera Sterne (Macross Frontier), Gino Weinberg (Code Geass), Lio Shirazumi (Kara no Kyoukai, part of Type Moon franchise), Senri Shiki (Vampire Knight)

Ai Nonaka - Kyouko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad), Konoka Konoe (Negima series)

Aoi Yuuki - Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Krul Tepes (Owari no Seraph), Clementine (Overlord), Fremy Speeddraw (Rokka no Yuusha), Shizuno Urushibara (Seiken Tsukai no World Break), Noël Kannagi (So Ra No Wo To), Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online II), Noa Takigawa (Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo). 

Aya Hirano – Haruhi Suzumiya (Koizumi (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series and The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan), Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Ashley (Fairy Tail)

Chiwa Saito – Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica),Chloe von Einzbern (Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya), Kotori Kanbe (Rewrite), Misaya Reiroukan (Fate/Prototype), Chitose Karasuyama (D-Frag), Frederica & Dominica Skoda (Hitsugi no Chaika), Louise Halevy (Gundam 00 series), Francesca Lucchini (Strike Witches series), Alicia Rue (SAO), Maya Yotsuba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei). **Because being Ichika is suffering. Develops obsessive love for "Madoka". Unlimited Explosion Works. Two last words: Homu Homu.**

Emiri Kato – Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Tatsuko Gakumazawa (Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya), Aura Bella Fiora (Overlord), Seika Houjouin (Princess Lover), Noe Kazama (D-Frag), Mey-Rin (Black Butler). **/人◕‿‿◕人** **\\\ Ichika makes contracts with his harem to turn them into Magical Girls. It will not end well for them. Ichika's abuse by his own harem and sisters increases by huge margins.**

Eri Kitamura – Sakaya Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Shizuku Hazuki (New Game), Akane Senri (Rewrite), Darjeeling & Tsuchiya (Girls Und Panzer series), Kyouko Kurahashi (Tokyo Ravens), Salia (Cross Ange), Nene Odagiri (Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo), Arashi Nikaidou (OniAi), Kagari Izuriha & Chariot (Black Rock Shooter), Rima Tooya (vampire Knight), Kureha Suminoya (So Ra No Wo To)

Kana Ueda - Rin Tohsaka (Type Moon media), Momo Kawashima (Girls Und Panzer series), Anastasia Hoshin (Re:Zero), Tama Sakai (D-Frag)

Kaori Mizuhashi – Mami Tomoe, Tatsuya Kaname, & Walpurgis Night (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Len & White Len (Carnival Phantasm, part of Type Moon franchise), Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (Helling Ultimate), Akane Suzumiya (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien), Martina Crespi (Strike Witches series)

Maaya Sakamoto - Falangies (Arlsan Senki), Leila Malcal (Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito), Alisa Illinichina Amiella (God Eater anime), Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai, part of Type Moon media), Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler), Lunamaria Hawke (Gundam SEED Destiny), Tomoyo Daidouji (Tusbasa anime, part of CLAMP meta-series), Yomi Takanashi & Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter)

Maaya Uchida - Rikka Takanashi (Chuunibyou series), Yusa Kurobane (Charlotte), Shino Kuribayashi (Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri), Zhenhua Lou (Chaos Dragon: Sekiryuu Seneki), Sharo Kirima (Is the Order a Rabbit?), Haruka Momochi (Seiken Tsukai no World Break), Erin (Seisen Cerberus: Ryuukoku no Fatalités), Miyabi Itou (Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo)

Miyuki Sawashiro – Sinon/Asada Shino (SAO), Adlet Mayer (Rokka no Yuusha), Saeko Busujima (Highschool of The Dead), Perrine H. Clostermann (Strike Witches series), Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Yoru (Shugo Chara), Izuna Hatsuse (No Game No Life)

Rie Kugimiya – Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (Zero no Tsukaima), Taiga Aisaka (Toradora), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Nena Trinity and Meena Carmine (Gundam 00), Aria H. Kanzaki (Hidan no Arias), Happy (Fairy Tail). **Ichika becomes an adorably, cute, enduring yet an irritatingly tyrannous, jealous, clingy, flat-chested tsundere. Suddenly becomes the youngest character in Infinite Stratos. Calls people "idiot", "pervert", and "dog" and says "URUSAI!" a lot. Has cute cry. "AH! What are you doing, hentai no baka?" "HENTAI, HENTAI!" "URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI!" "Baka. I-It's not like I don't want to be a tsundere or anything, baka." Gets dere-dere after apology.**

Rie Takahashi - (Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace), Futaba Ichinose (Sore ga Seiyuu), Noct Leaflet (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut), Emilia (Re:Zero), Miki Naokki (Gakkou Gurashi), Megumin (Konosuba), Code Ω00 Euphiria (Ange Vierge)

Rie Tanaka - Maho Nishizumi (Girls Und Panzer series), Lacus Clyne & Meer Campbell (Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny), Merribit Stapleton (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans), Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches series), Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh)

Yui Horie – Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina series), Riki Naoe (Little Busters), Wiz (Konosuba), Felix Argail (Re:Zero), Sakuya Tsukumo (Absolute Duo), Kisara Tendou (Black Bullet), Yuuki Cross (Vampire Knight), Makie Sasaki (Neigma anime series), Siesta (Zero no Tsukaima), Charles (Fairy Tail)


	5. Ichika joins Phantom Task Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection Ch 5

Chapter 5: The Phantom Task Arc – Hunt the Truth Challenge

AN: I hope that after World Purge-Hen OVA that the author's Izuru Yumizuru new IS arc focuses on Ichika trying to learn more about his twin sister which leads to Ichika to find Madoka and find out the truth for himself. While Infinite Stratos does have its problems, one of the major problems I had with Infinite Stratos is that Ichika now knows he has a twin sister and he's not following up on that. Other anime characters would demanded the truth or set out to investigate themselves from such revelation, but Ichika doesn't even bother to press Chifuyu for answers. He just carries on like life is normal and the fact that he has a twin sister has no meaning to him. That pisses me off a lot about Ichika since it goes against some sacred anime law that a brother should care, worry, or show some concern about his imouto or onee-san. How does it make sense that he worries about Chifuyu onee-san who is the strongest person in the IS world but shows no interest or concern for his twin imouto Madoka? It just doesn't make any sense! I came up with this open-ended plot premise to explore what it would be like for Ichika to go on a journey to look for Madoka and discover shocking truths about Madoka and perhaps the Orimura family's darkest secrets that is somehow tied to Phantom Task.

Unlike most of my story ideas, it is not as large or extensive as I thought it out. Thus it is very open-ended in that anyone is free to add in their own stuff from their own imagination to the story idea. You're are more than welcome to adapt this fanfic idea and it's probably the easiest compared to my other fanfic ideas. The history and origin of Phantom Task is an interesting concept to explore since there's so little information on the organization itself. Maybe it's some ideological organization like Celestial Being. Or an anti-NWO resistance group like Katharon (Gundam 00) or the Black Knights (Code Geass). Or a powerful PMC strong enough to challenge the world's superpowers and threaten world stability like the Atlas Corporation (Call of Duty), Artemis Global Security (Tom Clancy H.A.W.X.), or Militaires Sans Frontières and Outer Heaven (Metal Gear Solid series).

* * *

Plot Premise:

Ichika really wants to know the truth about his Madoka, his mysterious twin sisters who resembles Chifuyu, but since Chifuyu refuses to tell him anything he sets off on his own to look for Madoka and demand the truth from her. In his quest for answers about his family's origins, Ichika end up missing for a while and the focus switches from ISA POV to Phantom Task POV as Ichika is captured by them. In his captivity he ends up bonding with some members of Phantom Task and gets to know more about them; that despite their twisted wickedness they do have some good traits inside them and had their soft moments. For example even though Squall appears heartless and cruel at times, she is really motherly and dreams of being a mother and having children. Autumn of course truly loves Squall and dreams of being married to her.

And maybe Kanzashi ends up defecting over to Phantom Task and has a close friendship near-romantic bond with Ichika, both of whom had respect for each other. Kanzashi initially joined with Phantom Task to try to gain Ichika's freedom by playing an agent for their side. However her reasons change as she finally grows a backbone to challenge Tatenashi for the position of Sarashiki clan head and when Ichika convinces her that Phantom Task isn't as evil as they thought the organization was. So when Tatenashi was officially chosen to be heir apparent and following Kanzashi's exposure as a Phantom Task agent, she officially sides when offered a better deal by Phantom Task in hopes of one day proving the entire Sarashiki clan wrong with her own strength, will, and power by defeating Tatenashi on battlefield so that they would have to recognize her worth and value. The fact that Phantom Task has Ichika in their custody was added bonus to initially collaborate with them.

Madoka reveals to Ichika that the reason she hates Chifuyu and wants to kill her is because Chifuyu abandoned her and worse of all separated Madoka from Ichika - that's many years they been separated from each other and it really hurts her a lot as she doesn't know if they could ever have that strong sibling bond they had before their separation. Ichika then struggles with mixed loyalties over which sister should he side with - the ever distant powerful onee-san whom he has no hope of catching up to, or the imouto who is in need of his love and bond in this present moment. Ichika would end up getting involved with Phantom Task in order to protect his imouto, each time he partakes in their missions he would become closer to Madoka and starts to lean more towards Phantom Task rather than trying to escape and get back to ISA. In a plot twist ending of the arc would be a Phantom Task mission gone FUBAR and Madoka would have nearly lost her life to Iris Calling and Natasha Fairs in there is units **Silver Gospel** and **Fang Quake** if Ichika didn't show up and fought them off on Phantom Task's side for the sake of his precious imouto who loves him and needs him more; thus he would become an official member of Phantom Task and inevitably the enemy of ISA and his former harem.

Bonus points if Ichika upgrades to new Phantom Task custom Infinite Stratos unit to replace the inefficient Byakushiki.


	6. Puella Magi Ichika Magica Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection Ch 6

Chapter 6: Puella Magi Ichika Magica – An IS x PMM Crossover Challenge

AN: Another IS crossover idea that has never been done or written before. My only condition for anyone wanting to adapt and write this crossover idea is to be knowledgeable of the Puella Magi series. You can start by watch the 12-episode anime series or watch the first and second movies **Beginnings** and **Eternal**. In addition to the TV anime series and movies, you can also consult Puella Magi Wiki for more information on all things related to the Puella Magi series – it also has information from other spin-off manga like **_The Different Story_** , **_Puella Magi Oriko Magica_** , **_Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice_** , and **_Puella Magi Suzune Magica_**. I highly recommend reading _The Different Story_ manga- it is so emotionally sad yet it was also beautiful. Everything I have written here is to the furthest extent of my imagination for this crossover idea. If I ever did decided to write fanfiction - which will never happen because I can't - then this would have been one of my most ambitious works yet. I hope that anyone who wishes to adapt this is able to expand on this story outline further than what I could have done. I only got as far as the first major battle between ISA and the Puella Magi. To anyone who wishes to adapt this story, I wish you the best of luck and hope to see your adaptation soon.

* * *

Plot Premise: Before he was discovered as the world's first IS pilot in existence, who was Orimura Ichika? What was he like before he was revealed to the world as the first male IS pilot? Why he was a something once considered by the Incubators an impossible existence? He was the One and Only Puer Magi, or Magical Boy. This is the origin story of Orimura Ichika as he delves in the world of Puella Magi, Witches, Wraiths, anointed the Once and Future King of the Puella Magi by the blessings of the his beloved Goddess, and his role and destiny in the inevitable confrontation between Madokami and Homucifer.

* * *

 **Childhood Years - Introduction to the Puella Magi World**

Ichika was kidnapped by an unknown organization that wanted to prevent Chifuyu from winning the Second Mondo Grosso. Ichika would only sink in despair after the kidnappers had finish making their demands to the Mondo Grosso organizers regarding Chifuyu's participation in the final match. The kidnappers left him in an isolated room with nothing but a window facing the Moon. Ichika prayed for a miracle, for someone to save him and to prevent Chifuyu from being forced to withdraw from the final match as the kidnappers had intended. Ichika looked up at the moon and saw a silhouette of a cat-like creature with red eyes staring at him. Ichika blinks and the cat was gone. As Ichika turned away from the moon, he heard a voice in the room, "Can you see me?" Ichika turns to the direction fo the voice and saw the cat-like creature as he then heard, "You can see me, can you?" Ichika was shocked by the appearance of a weird talking cat only to be told that the "cat" was communicating with him through telepathy. The "cat" after introducing himself as Kyubey then starts a conversation with Ichika to figure out how could a small boy of all people actually see in Incubator. Ichika tells Kyubey that he doesn't know why or how he can see Kyubey, only that he knows he can ssee, hear, and even pet Kyubey. Kyubey then had a bright idea to test- if Ichika could actually see, hear and talk with an Incubator, can he also make a contract to become a Magical Girl, or in this case a Magical Boy? Kyubey then proposes a solution to Ichika, make a contract with Kyubey to become a Puella Magi and in exchange his wish would be granted. At first Ichika wasn't sure but when he remembered his was still held prisoner as a result of his own weakness and inability to fight off his captors, Ichika then gathers his resolve and makes his wish.

"I wish for power…for myself…so that I can become strong for the sake of those I love and care for. So that I will never again burden others or have to experience the pain of suffering, hopelessness and despair."

Kyubey grants his wish and Ichika was able to escape his captivity, kill his kidnappers, and contacted Chifuyu to tell her that rumors of his kidnapping were false and that he was alright and safe. He sends Chifuyu a picture of himself from his cellphone to alleviate her fears and then urges her to win the Second Mondo Gross for him which she did.

In the aftermath of the kidnapping incident, Ichika would delve more into the world of Puella Magi, hunting Witches for Grief Seeds and exploring his powers more. He learned that his primary ability is **Incarnation** – the ability to being able to use the abilities and powers of other Puella Magi. His only restriction was that he can only use the abilities of deceased Puella Magi, not those who are still alive and living. The Puella Magi that Ichika **Incarnated** with when he first made his wish with Kyubey was Arthuria Pendragon, a girl who wished to become the greatest King in all of Britain. Ichika came to admire the selfless girl who only wanted what was best for her kingdom that he strives to be a heroic figure like her. He would frequently **Incarnate** as the girl who was the legendary Once and Future King of Britain. However he would later make use of the abilities of other past famous Puella Magi including Mordred, Jeanne d'Arc, Medea, Altera the King of Combat (otherwise known historically as Attila the Hun), Suzuka Gozen, Oda Nobunaga, Elizabeth Báthory, Medusa, Saint Martha, Marie Antoinette, Boudica, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, a little girl who turned out to be infamous Jack the Ripper. ( **AN: Yes I am using names of Heroic Spirits. Why? Because I tend to frown upon OCs for reasons and because don't want to have to come up with my own OCs.)**

Slowly but surely he was gaining mastery over his Puella Magi power. Kyubey classifies Ichika was the most powerful Puella Magi he had ever contracted in history ( **AN: Madokami didn't happened yet guy!** ) and due to the nature of his power he was perhaps the ultimate manifestation of all the deceased Puella Magi's final hopes, dreams, and regrets before they passed away.

* * *

 **Middle School Years Part I - First Failure & Encounter With Humanity's Darkness**

Kyubey had sent Ichika to the British Isles to investigate the sudden rapid decline of Puella Magi in the region. While Ichika assumed that maybe there was a larger number of Witches in the region, Kyubey warns Ichika that it might also be fellow Puella Magi who are wiping out each other as they compete over harvesting large amounts of Grief Seeds as much as possible. Searching around London with Kyubey acting as guide and tracker of Puella Magi, Ichika sets off to locate the local Puella Magi. He only comes across locations where the local Puella Magi had fought Witches only to suddenly die. Ichika and Kyubey theorized that there may be there was particular Witch who was hunting Puella Magi, using other Witches as bait to draw in the Puella Magi so that the Hunting Witch could kill them while they were occupied or distracted.

While investigating in London, he saw a witch had seized a train full of passengers by trapping it in is barrier. Among the trapped passengers were Cecilia Alcott and her parents. Ichika went after the witch to save the train full of passengers, but he was intercepted by another Puella Magi who seek to stop him. Ichika asks for her name which she answered was _Scáthach_. The enemy Puella Magi's answer surprised Kyubey as he had assumed that Scáthach had died a long time ago in Ireland. The two proceeded to fight when  Scáthach reviewed that she had no intention of helping him save the train full of people and she intended for the Witch for feed on them so that the Witch would become stronger, which translate to a bigger challenge for her when she decides to fight it. Furthermore Scáthach had been interested in rumors of a boy who supposedly became a Puella Magi (i.e. Ichika) and wanted to see him for herself and assess him herself. In the beginning Scáthach was able to keep Ichika who was Incarnated as Mordred occupied in fighting with her. Scáthach became happy over the next few minutes of fighting with Ichika, as it had been a very long time since anyone was able to hold their ground against her and a boy, no Magical Boy of all people. Eventually Ichika broke contact with her and enters the Witch's barrier to try to find the train full of people. Ichika engages the Witch's familiar swarming the still-running train, little Cecilia crying at the sight of the Witch's familiars trying to get inside the train while everyone else was unconscious. Ichika fought off hordes of Witch's familiars by Incarnating as **_Oda Nobunaga_** and unleash volleys of musket-rifle fire around the train and kill every familiar in sight. Ichika sees the crying Cecilia and embraces her in a hug, calming her down and telling her that everything would be alright, for a Puella Magi (referring to himself) - a protector of all girls' hopes and dreams - has come to save her. Ichika tells her to stay inside the train with her parents and the other unconscious passengers while Ichika goes to finish off the Witch. Cecilia asks for Ichika's name which he answer "Saber". Ichika locates the Witch and destroys it. The barrier unfolds and the running train was back in the real world. However the train appeared in front of another train heading towards it resulting in a huge train accident which killed numerous people including Cecilia's parents and injured countless others including Cecilia.

Standing from the rooftops of a building overlooking the scene of the train accident, Ichika could only look at the scene in horror at what just happened. When Ichika was about to blame himself for the accident, Kyubey rationalizes to him that it wasn't his fault that the train he saved materialized in front of another incoming train. Ichika then calms down and rationalizes that he had done all he could have to save those people and that the person truly to blame for tragedy was that other Puella Magi named **_Scáthach_**. Ichika tracked her all the way to another Witch's Barrier which he dubbed **_Land of Shadows_**. He confronts Scáthach who reveals herself to be able to control Witches and had been responsible for the deaths of Puella Magi in the British Isles. Enraged at the senseless death of all those people from the train accident, he charges at Scáthach as they set out for their one last batte with each other. It was long and hard drawn out battle that even with his large supply of Grief Seeds to purify his Soul Gem, Ichika find himself exhausted and ragged as he Incarnated through many abilities of deceased Puella Magi in attempt to find the one best fit for taking down  Scáthach. Finally he settled on the incarnating Arthuria Pendragon. Scáthach and Ichika closed the distance with weapons ready for one last final strike. While Scáthach impaled Ichika's heart with Gae Borg, her spear which always aimed for the "heart", she failed to kill him as her attack did not destroy his Soul Gem. Ichika on the other hand cleaved Scáthach in two with Arthuria's sword, Excalibur, and in the process destroyed Scáthach's Soul Gem. Scáthach's dead body was consumed by the now revealed witch **_Morgan Ley Fey_** previously under her control which started to take shape of its previous master. Unwilling to let the witch finish it's manifesting its Puella Magi form, Ichika charges up Excalibur and destroys the witch.

* * *

 **Middle School Years Part II – Timeline Infinitum**

Ichika returns home from his trip to the British Isles. Ichika felt lonely; he was told that other Puella Magi did existing in the modern world but so far the only Puella Magi that he met was the one in London who was selfish and evil. He hasn't met a decent genuine bonda fide good-hearted Puella Magi yet and it was driving him crazy. Kyubey suggests him to move to either Mitakihara City, Kazamino City, or Asunaro City (setting of Puella Magi Kazumi Magica) where there was active community of Puella Magi. Ichika moves to Mitakihara City and attends Mitakihara Middle School. Sure enough Ichika ran into a person that has come to personified all that was good, noble, and selfless of Puella Magi, Mami Tomoe. Ichika and Mami quickly became fast friends – Ichika because this was the first time he has ever met another Puella Magi who actually lived up to the image of what it means to be a Puella Magi; for Mami it is because she had been recovering from the fallout of her broken friendship with Kyoko Sakura (obscure reference to The Different Story). At first Mami was like an older sister and new mentor figure for him, which made sense given how Chifuyu was hardly ever in his life ever since she won the Mondo Grosso. As time went on however Ichika came to see Mami as a mother figure to him, even calling her "okaa-sama" which causes Mami to blush and then return a mother's adoring smile to him. It is through Mami that Ichika met the other that developed a crush on Puella Magi, Madoka Kaname. Both Mami and Madoka were surprised about Ichika's existence of being a male Puella Magi. What was once a duo became a trio and together they enjoyed each other's company in destroying witches, collecting Grief Seeds, and saving lives. The trio later saves Homura Akemi from the witch **_Izabel_**. The on the fated date of Walpurgisnacht, the witch bearing the name of the day of **_Walpurgisnacht_** appears and the battle results in Mami being killed, Madoka sacrificing herself to destroy the witch, and Ichika becoming emotionally broken once he discovered he could access Mami's and Madoka's Puella Magi powers – the ultimate confirmation of their deaths to him. As Ichika started to succumb to hollow despair and grief, Homura contracts with Kyubey wishing to redo her meeting with Madoka. Ichika saw a bright light where Homura once was before Time itself reset.

Homura repeats many timelines over and over again in her never-ending quest to save Madoka. After looping through many different timelines, she as a clear knowledge and insight of everyone's abilities and their relationship dynamics including Ichika's own power and his developing love for Madoka Kaname. What stood out to Homura was in each timeline since her first time loop was how Ichika had access to powers of Mami, Madoka, and later one Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura's Puella Magi abilities despite them being alive. Ichika himself was puzzled over this mystery. Ichika did provided Homura insight into the fullest extent of his abilities when he told her that he could incarnate the powers and abilities of "past Puella Magi who have already passed away". He was also puzzled by how he could incarnate everyone's power except Homura's when they have not died yet. Homura didn't really understood what Ichika really meant until when Homura reset time again she grabbed Ichika with her. Ichika finds himself beside Homura in her hospital bed prior to her release. After he gains his bearings and came to realize the implications of Homura's power to time loop, Ichika now understood what Homura had been going through in her suffering alone trying to save Madoka. Ichika and Homura would have their emotional moment in which they cried in each other's arm and for a brief moment shared a brief heartfelt loving kiss with each other. They would feel guilty about their shared kiss – as Ichika had become Madoka's unofficial boyfriend whereas Homura saw herself as Madoka's best friend. However that moment would strengthen their bond, their one wish and hope…to save Madoka.

Ichika and Homura would loop through multiple timelines together in their shared never-ending quest to save Madoka. Sometimes Ichika would die in the main timelines whether it be sacrificing himself for the sake of Madoka or other Puella Magi like Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka, or in the worst case scenarios when he is forced to fight Madoka's witch form **_Kriemhild Gretchen_**. Or even in times when he refuses to fight _Kriemhild Gretchen_ due to his love for Madoka Kaname, causing him to relent and hesitate which would lead to him willingly let _Kriemhild Gretchen_ kill him - he would rather die than fight Madoka. Even if Homura looped in time alone again time after time, she could always take comfort in informing Ichika of future events that happened in other timelines that would happen because unlike the other Puella Magi, Ichika would always believe her. He not only believed her words and her story, he also had unwavering trust and faith in her. Plus their love and bond for each other would always be rekindled in every time loop although their primary love has always been Madoka Kaname. They went through many timelines to save Madoka and tried many methods ranging from killing off Oriko Mikuni (from Puella Magi Oriko Magica) whose precognition power always lead Oriko to have Madoka killed off before she contracts to become a Puella Magi to recruiting other outside Puella Magi like Kazumi Subaru and the Pleiades Saints (both from Puella Magi Kazumi Magica).

Finally their efforts would be rewarded when they finally succeed with the final timeline. With Homura badly about to succumb to hopeless despair and Ichika exhausted after using his last energy on an Excalibur attack and now just standing in front of Homura to shield Homura from Walpurgisnacht's impending attack with his body, Madoka then contracts with Kyubey to make her wish: "I wish to erase all witches from existence before they're even born. Every witch in the universe, from the past and the future, with my own hands." Things follow the same format as Episode 12 of PMMM anime with Madoka becoming a Goddess and the _Law of Cycles_ and new world timeline replacing the old world and the old rules for Puella Magi. Except in this story Ichika confessed his love to Madoka and Homura during their space nakedness moment and stated that he loved them equally so much that he wouldn't be able to cope with being separated from either of them that he wanted for the three of them to stay together forever. Both Madoka and Homura returned Ichika's feelings and stated their love for him; of course that was secondary with Ichika and Homura both confessing their love to Madoka. Madoka was happy with their confessions as she too expresses her love for Homura and ichika. However Madoka also tells them to not get to hanged up on her in this new world she has made, that for when their time finally comes, that she would be there to take them to Valhalla, her special afterlife realm where all deceased Puella Magi who have fought and disappear before they cause grief would go to rest in paradise for all eternity like heaven.

The epilogue of this arc shows Ichika and Homura discussing their story with Kyubey on the rooftops of Mitakihara City, who says that it's possible everything they went through could be her imagination, and there would be no way to prove otherwise. However, he remarks that the concept of harvesting witches for energy would be more efficient than the new method: because there is still grief in the world, it manifests in the form of demons that the magical girls must fight, who upon defeat drop cube-shaped pieces much like Grief Seeds. Homura reflects on the new universe, thinking that this corrupted, grief-filled world is what Madoka sought to protect - but she will never forget Madoka's wish. And neither would her lifelong, friend, partner, and lover Ichika. In Ichika's mental landscape he thanks Arthuria for always lending him her power in all the looped timelines he's been in and tells her she can finally rests and enjoy the happy peaceful afterlife provided to her by Madokami. Arthuria asks Ichika was sure about his decision, which he replied that he was sure about his choice. He had become too dependent on her power over the years and it was high time for him to stop holding onto her hand for every fight he's in. Ichika knows that his fight is not over yet as now the Puella Magi had to battle their new enemies in place of witches, Wraiths. Plus the team's dynamic worked really well when he uses abilities closer to those of Kyoko, Mami, and Sayaka. Arthuria tells Ichika before she goes to Valhalla that he is free to draw upon her power again whenever he needs it. The scene ends with them leaping upon the Wraiths, extending wings of light from her back and carrying a bow and arrow while Ichika incarnates with the power of Puella Magi Boudica.

* * *

 **Middle School Years Part III – Pre-Rebellion Interlude: Wraith Arc & First Encounter With Infinite Stratos**

Time has passed since Madoka became the benevolent Goddess of all Puella Magi, with Homura being the prophet of the Goddess, and Ichika the divinely anointed King of all Puella Magi. Homura and Ichika been steadily dating for months, with Homura being more open to Ichika than before that starts to express more of her "Moemura" side. When the two are not on a date, hanging out with the Holy Quintet team - which includes them, Mamo, Kyoko, and Sayaka - or fighting wraiths and collecting grief cubes, they were collaborating on a new project to establish the new religion and Church of Madokami by publishing Madokami religious literature online reaching out to other Puella Magi across the world to build an online community for them. They made Mami the Pope of the newly established Online Church of Madokami and used pseudonyms to hide their identities. The online religion gains a cult following from its Puella Magi audience, however the online religion does gain some unwanted attention when it started to attract normal non-Puella Magi girls to the website and converted some them to the new online religion. One of these new adherent converts is Kanzashi Sarashiki. While she didn't buy into the existence of Puella Magi yet, she felt welcomed to a place where people didn't treat her differently because of who her sister is. Kanzashi decides to find out who the founders of this Online Church of Madokami are and see if she would be able to meet the Goddess and figure out what her wish ought to be.

She tracked the website's IP address to Mitakihara City and went there in search of the founders in finding out more about the Goddess Madoka and the Puella Magi. Kanzashi was contacted through her mobile phone from an anonymous person willing to provide her more information on Puella Magi. Kanzashi goes to an isolated back alley where some really bad guys hired by Phantom Task was lurking in the shadows was waiting for her. Kanzashi had been led there by Oriko (seeing everything from the rooftop) who had a premonition of some disaster that would affect the Puella Magi should the person named Kanzashi Sarashiki venture into the world of Puella Magi. Oriko tipped Kanzashi's presence to those who were the enemies of the Sarashiki clan – in this case the people in black suits who proceeded to kidnap Kanzashi were Phantom Task agents. Kanzashi was abducted by Phantom Task agents, shoved into a white van, and driven off to their established hideout. As the van drove off, Oriko spotted Kyubey in the area and let out a scowl at seeing the Incubator. She had her Puella Magi friend and partner in crime, Kirika Kure, kill Kyubey to prevent any witnesses. Kyubey was killed – not really as he reappeared elsewhere out of Oriko and Kirika's sight and went off to tell the Holy Quintet about Kanzashi's kidnapping and that he sensed potential in her to become a Puella Magi.

Meanwhile, the Holy Quintet arrive at Mitakihara High School to register for their high school entrance exams. The Holy Quintet had entered wrong examination hall that was meant for IS trainees and the female teacher in charge was too hassled to notice a guy amongst the group had entered and told the group to go and suit up. Still in their Mitakihara Middle School uniforms, they stumble into a restricted room where there was the IS unit **_Byakushiki_** inside. At this point, Byakushiki was just some over-glorified 3.5th Gen training IS unit. Being curious as it had been a long time since Ichika had seen an IS and to his own amusement, he touched it as a joke to get some laughs from his friends only to be damned surprised when the IS responded to his touch and transformed with him. Homura and the rest of the Holy Quintet were gasping in surprised and for a while Ichika could hardly believe that he could pilot an IS. However when they heard footsteps approaching the Ichika tried to deactivate the IS and take it off only for the IS to not respond to his command. The girls became frantic and told Ichika to hurry off and take off the IS, but that only made Ichika panic and his attempts to access the IS's operating system hectic. Homura froze time and tried to drag Ichika in his IS out of the room only to find out the hard way that the IS to too big to get through the door or window. Worse it still wouldn't respond to Ichika's commands to let him go. Time resumed and the three ISA female staff entered the room and found Ichika cladded in the Byakushiki. While the ISA staff were still petrified on shock and surprise, Homura commands the Holy Quintet including Ichika to link up hands with her, which she froze time again and pulling everyone along including Ichika still cladded in the Byakushiki. When time resumed again, the Holy Quintet was on the rooftop with Ichika still stuck in his IS. In desperation, Ichika had the girls transformed into their Puella Magi form and started to attack the IS. From what little knowledge Ichika knew about IS, they would deactivate once all its shield points reach zero. To the girls' surprise the Byakushi seemed more resilient than expected with its shield points still at 75% - then again the girls were using minimum force so as to not accidentally hurt Ichika. The 3 ISA staffers then enter the rooftops to find Ichika and the girls dressed in Magical Girl costumes.

Finally the Byakushiki deactivated and took on its closed form as a gauntlet but the Puella Magi's troubles were far from over. The ISA staffers wanted to take Ichika in and report to their superiors the discovery of a male IS pilot. The Holy Quintet's answer was to knock them out unconscious. Ichika struggles to get the gauntlet off but it remain firmly stuck on his arms. They fled the high school and hid out at Mami's apartment for the time being until they could get the gauntlet off of Ichika and come up with an explanation for when people form ISA show up looking for Ichika. Just then Kyubey showed up and informed them his discovery and the kidnapping of Kanzashi Sarahshiki, a girl he claimed had above average potential to become a Puella Magi. The Holy Quintet debated what to do for a while, but eventually Ichika came to a decision that everything involving the IS can wait, for they must go rescue an adherent follower and believer of the Goddess Madoka even if she was not a Puella Magi. As they left, Oriko and Kirika emerged from the shadows and walked up to the three unconscious ISA staffers. For Oriko, everything was starting to unravel fast as the events of Kanzashi's attempt to locate the founders of the Online Church of Madokami would attracted unwanted attention to Ichika Orimura and possibly the world of Puella Magi. Still everything was within the parameters of her premonition and there was still a chance for her to salvage this situation. Oriko commands Kirika to kill the three ISA staffers and all other ISA personnel still inside Mitakihara High School. A timed power outage planned by Oriko comes into effect, cutting off internet access and prevented the remaining ISA personnel from remaining in communications with ISA. As Kirika proceeded to kill the remaining ISA staff and personnel, Oriko checked their computers and satisfied that they have not sent word about a "male IS pilot" to ISA, she had installed a powerful virus that completely wiped ISA staff's computers wiped clean and had Kirika destroyed the computers.

Suzune Amano (from Puella Magi Suzune Magica) had tracked Kanzashi's location to the Phantom Task hideout to a rented studio in a sparse downtown area. While Suzume believed that Oriko may possibly be right with her prediction about Kanzashi, she disagreed with the methods Oriko used to "resolve" the problem. She believed it was best to dissuade the innocent girl away from the world of Puella Magi rather than just had her killed off. Infiltrating the studio at night and killing a few of the patrolling guards to get to Kanzashi was easy. Getting out with Kanzashi in tow was a lot harder when her presence was detected. She had to fight off the PT agents while protecting Kanzashi. Suzume got into a serious bind when she encountered Autumn in her **_Arachne_** IS and other PT agents equipped with IS units. Suzume was unable to go all out against Autumn as she was also focused on trying to protect Kanzashi. Just when Autumn was about to deliver a blow that would have destroyed Suzune's Soul Gem, the Holy Quintet arrived in the nick of time to save her as Ichika quickly grabbed her out of the way while Mami unleashed a volley of magical musket-rifle fire on the Arachne IS. While Autumn was disoriented, Ichika tells Suzume to grab Kanzashi and get her to a good hiding spot. Suzune nods at Ichika and then grabs Kanzashi and makes her getaway. Fighting against the IS units proved a serious challenge for the Puella Magi as they had never battled an IS directly before. Their lives were now seriously on the line as it took all of them fight the Arachne while keeping each other alive. Ichika incarnates as the past Puella Magi named Altera, or **_Attila the Hun_** as history would remember her by. Ichika was able to get a few good damaging hits on the Arachne with the Altera's sword **_Photon Ray: War God's Sword_**. The sword blows threw the Arachne into the streets with Ichika following in pursuit. Ichika and Autumn continued their fight into the downtown street of Mitakihara City while the rest of the Puella Magi were struggling to remain standing after they had dealt with the other Phantom Task IS pilots. They scavenge through their supplies of grief cubes and found themselves running low. Ichika urges them to retreat and resupply at his house on grief cubes while he holds the insane PT IS pilot at bay – his own energy running half-empty. The Holy Quintet didn't want to leave Ichika alone to fight the Arachne IS, but Homura tells them to go as she would stay and make sure that Ichika would live.

Homura and rejoins the battle by supporting Ichika with thrown pipe bombs, C4, and magical arrows decreasing the Arachne's shield points to 30%. Furious at Homura's interference, Autumn changes targets and goes after Homura. The Arachne suddenly appears in front of Homura intending to strike her down. Ichika in sheer panic unconsciously reactivates Byakushiki and intercepted the Arachne's strikes with the changed Photon Ray sword, which now took on a more futuristic look and looked augmented when Ichika was cladded in the Byakushiki while he was still in his Puella Magi form. Ichika then activates the Phonton Ray sword at and attacks it at full power. The attack completely defeated the Arachne and inflicted highly critical wounds on Autumn. Ichika would have proceeded to kill Autumn for god if he wasn't suddenly under fire from the **_Silent Zephyrs_** IS. But Suzune appears in the nick of time to push Ichika out of the line of fire. The pilot of the Silent Zephyrs, Madoka Orimura, would have loved to fight the person who seems slightly familiar to her piloting a Magical Girl styled IS who almost killed Autumn, but she was under strict orders to extract Autumn and bring her back alive. Reluctantly Madoka Orimura leaves with Autumn in tow but she tells the pilot of the Magical Girl styled IS that she hoped that they would meet again, for she would have loved to fight her. Byakushiki then dematerializes – its closed form in shape of a gauntlet started heated to high temperatures that it started to burn Ichika's right forearm. With quick thinking on her feet, Suzune severed his Ichika's forearm from his right arm to prevent the gauntlet from burning him and in effect completely severed connection to Byakushiki. Suzune then kicked up the gauntlet and slash it away with her sword away from Ichika as possible out of fear it could explode.

Ichika now lies on the street completely exhausted and out nearly out of magical power, bleeding out from his severed forearm, and his Soul Gem in danger of darkening completely. Homura arrives to purify his Soul Gem and save him from dying and entering the Law of Cycles. The Holy Quintet returned seconds later to help. Sayaka uses her power to heal Ichika's arm, a new forearm regrown in place of the severed one. Homura was angry that Suzune had served Ichika's forearm, but Suzune argued successfully that her actions had saved Ichika's life from possibly dying when the gauntlet looked like it was gonna burn him alive or worse explode like a bomb. As Kyoko and Sayaka started to lift Ichika up and shoulder-carry him, Homura and Mami glared at Suzune and demanded answers for everything that had happened because of the Kanzashi girl, Suzune promises that she would explain everything after she had dealt with Kanzashi. Homura throws a disposable phone to Suzune and tells her to meet her and the rest of the Holy Quintet at a time and location of their choosing and went off with Ichika. While Homura had gathered the IS units off of the dead Phantom Task agents, Suzune appeared back to her hiding spot where she hid Kanzashi to detain her. Kanzashi who had recorded Ichika's fight with Autumn on her smartphone took off running as soon as she saw Suzune coming back for her, dropping orher phone while running. Suzune had caught Kanzashi and used one of her Puella Magi powers to alter her memories of her kidnapping so that she would "remember" being kidnapped by Phantom Task but was able to escape and fight them to a standstill with the Byakushiki. Suzune plants Kanzashi at the scene of the battle next to the wrecked gauntlet closed form of Byakushiki just in time for emergency services and Tatenashi's anti-IS combat team deployed from ISA to arrive to find an unconscious Kanzashi at the scene of what seemed to be an IS battle. It is Suzune's hope that when they discovered Kanzashi with the Byakushiki's closed form gauntlet, they can make their assumptions that Kanzashi had fought off Phantom Task's kidnapping attempt on her and the scene was the end result. Suzune quietly left the scene not know that Kanzashi's phone had been lost on Kanzashi when Suzune had to chase and stop her. Tatenashi arrives on scene to check on the unconscious Kanzashi and had her taken to the hospital. Kanzashi's mobile phone was found and the heavily damaged gauntlet of the Byakushiki was recovered by Tanetashi's team.

The Holy Quintet including met Suzune on the rooftops of Mitakihara Middle School for her explanation. Suzune explained that Oriko first approached her with a warning that the person fitting Kanzashi's description must not come to Mitakihara City as her presence would risk endangering the Puella Magi in Mitakihara City. Oriko wanted Suzune to kill off Kanzashi to prevent her prophecy from happening, but Suzune refused as she didn't want an innocent person to die. With Suzune opposed to her proposition, Oriko decided to pursue other darker means of resolving the Kanzashi issue. The group asks Suzune if Oriko told her what her prophecy was which she replied that she did not know as Oriko wasn't forthcoming on all regarding her prophecy. Oriko then comes out of the shadows to tell them that Kanzashi's presence would risk the exposure of the Puella Magi world to the world at large. Oriko had foreseen that the event would lead to Ichika being able to use an IS and his eventual discovery of his abilities by the government. Oriko implies that if Ichika were made known to the world as the first male IS pilot and made to attend ISA, the risk of the world discovering the existence of the Puella Magi would increase exponentially and the possibility of the world that was already slowly becoming female dominated thanks to the IS to weaponized Puella Magi filled them with a sense of dread. Oriko's revelations shocked the Holy Quintet and Suzune. Oriko also said that the ISA staffers who first discovered them were killed off by Kirika to ensure their permanent silence and that she had done what she could to erase any proof of Ichika's ability to pilot an IS, but he would soon be discovered anyway as his burnt DNA was still on the destroyed gauntlet of the Byakushiki and its recorder device had recorded Ichika's usage of Byakushiki including his battle with the Arachne IS. Those two pieces of evidence would surely negate Kanzashi's false memories of the incident when Kanzashi regains consciousness and gives ISA her testimony. Oriko advices Ichika to leave Mitakihara City and lay low somewhere else for the time being until the incident dies down, offering to make arrangements to help him move out of the city without detection and providing him with a fake identity and background. Ichika states that he needed more time to think things over, but Oriko warns him that he had to make his decision soon as his inevitable discovery was soon upon them.

Chifuyu and Tatenashi are on video conference at separate locations – Chifuyu at ISA and Tatenashi still inside Kazashi's hospital room in Mitakihara City - review the evidence before them. Kanzashi had provided her statement as to what happened in Mitakihara City, but her statements were inconsistent and her memory seemed unreliable when she couldn't remember all of the details of the incident. Sure enough Kanzashi's mobile phone and the recorder device inside the Byakushiki unveil the truth of the event. That it was Ichika that piloted by the Byakushiki first at Mitakihara High School and later on when he battled the Arachne IS. That he came to Kanzashi's rescue with several other girls dressed up in magical girl costumes to the Phantom task hideout where the Phantom Task agents had taken Kanzashi to after kidnapping her. That in the earlier Kanzashi had received a message from an anonymous person willing to provide her more information on Puella Magi which led to her kidnapping to begin with. Chifuyu orders Tatenashi to detain Ichika and bring him to ISA for questioning – how was he abkle to pilot the Byakushiki and whether or not did he killed the IS staff personnel at Mitakihara High School. After many years Chifuyu was going to have a reunion with Ichika. The night is concluded when Tabane informs Chifuyu that the Byakushiki's closed form gauntlet has been fully repaired.

Ichika didn't want to leave Mitakihara City - he made so many memories as a Puella Magi here and he came to see the town as his true home. Nevertheless it was decided by him and the Holy Quintet that it would be best for Ichika to get out of Mitakihara City as soon as possible. The Holy Quintet helped Ichika packed his essentials and the private car send by Oriko had shown up at the Orimura house ready to take him to Kazamino City. Ichika held Homura's hand sadly as he bide her good bye, for her would not be able to see her as much as he would now. Homura allay his fears by promising to go to Kazamino City to find him and that since Kyoko once lives there the Holy Quintet would soon reunite with Ichika. They share a brief romantic kiss before Ichika left in the private car for Kazamino City. Ichika stares at the outskirts of Mitakihara City with only Kyubey to keep him company. The car came to a sudden halt as it was intercepted by the Mysterious Lady IS. Tatenashi had come to take Ichika into custody. Ichika tells Kyubey to go warn the other Puella Magi of the situation while he dealt with Tatenashi. Ichika pretends o be ignorant of his ability to pilot the IS even when Tatenashi told him to give up as ISA already knew he could pilot an IS although they couldn't figure out why Byakushiki's form resembled that of a magical girl. Ichika contemplates whether or not to fight Tatenashi in Puella Magi form. Ichika decides to run as he refused to reveal the existence of Puella Magi, but he was easily captured and arrested by Tatenashi to be taken to ISA for questioning. At ISA Ichika was made to operate an ISA to his great reluctance. He had been surprised by Byakushiki's gauntlet form was repaired so quickly but upon seeing Tabane with Chifuyu, he knew that he would not get things his way. He had hoped that as the gauntlet was placed on his arm to determine in front of them whethe or not he really could pilot the IS, that Byakushiki would deem him unworthy and reject him at the last minute. His hope became moot when the gauntlet shine brightly in making contact with him and Ichika was once more made its pilot. Chifuyu prepared paperwork to have him attend school at ISA formally and inform the gov't of the first male user of the IS in existence. Ichika could only look at the ocean that seperates ISA from land in despair as he knew that he would never see his friends and his love Homura again.

Meanwhile the Holy Quintet other Puella Magi held an emergency meeting after Kyubey came to them and informed them about what happened to Ichika. Homura then distributes the IS that she salvaged from the dead Phantom Task agents to discuss what to what to do about Ichika being a prisoner at ISA. It does not have to be said in words that Homura wanted to go and break Ichika free and in fact this was one of those rare moments where Homura is really expressive in her emotions – worry, fear, anger, and agitated. Oriko had been reluctant for the Puella Magi group to go rescue Ichika due to fears of the IS and of the Puella Magi being exposed. However they were persuaded by Mami Tomoe who was never the type to abandon her friends to storm ISA and save him, egged on by Kyubey who has a scheme in the works. Kyubey had met with Kanzashi in secret to truly assess her potential and sure enough he figured that of Kanzashi were to become a Puella Magi then she would surely be one of the most powerful ones Japan and perhaps the world. With Suzume restoring Kanzashi's memories, Kanzashi now remembered everything that happened that day. Kanzashi was brought to their meeting by Suzume and made to catch up on current events and quick summary of the Puella Magi world. Kanzashi had felt bad that it was because of her seeking out the founders of the Online Church of Madokami – who were Ichika and Homura – that Ichika got into massive trouble for the sake of rescuing her when she certainly didn't deserved to be save and when the Puella Magi had no obligation to go out of their way to save her. It was determined that Kanzashi would be their backup plan should their rescue attempt become a failure which it would then become a hostage-trade scenario. It was morally dicey but at the same time the Puella Magi could not risk the world discovering their existence.

With Kanzashi providing the map layout and Kyubey's help scouting the ISA, the Holy Quintet plus Suzume launch an attack on ISA to rescue Ichika. Armed with the IS that Homura recovered from dead PT agents and enchanted with their own magic, the Holy Quintet easily broke through ISA's defenses and defeated the pilots using IS trainer units only to face off against the personal users as their real opponents. Chifuyu rushes to the hospital room where Ichika is held and finds him gone as Homura had already taken him with her via her ability to freeze time. Suzume seizes the Byakushiki's gauntlet form after bypassing Tabane, linking back up with Homura and Ichika to give it to him. The Holy Quintet finds themselves pushed back since they are outnumbered by the personal users whose IS were more specialized than the normal Uchiganes and Raphael-Revives they had dealt with. When Tatenashi's attack was about to hit Mami's Soul Gem, Ichika arrives just in time to block and rebuff Tatenashi back in a Pulla Magi influenced Byakushiki, incarnated as Suzuka Gozen, saving Mami's life. Ichika attacks Laura from behind who is caught off guard since in his transformed appearance, Ichika easily looks like a younger Chifuyu. Ichika then proceeded to battle Tatenashi dealing massive damage to her, but were forced back when Chifuyu arrives on scene and intervene. Chifuyu is shocked by how Ichika eerily resembles herself and his twin sister in his mahou shoujo form. Chifuyu had grabbed Ichika in his Byakushiki and tossed him towards Laura who used Schwarzer Regen's AIC field to trap Ichika. The battle was at a stalemate but not for long as suddenly all of ISA was besieged by a rain of exploding stars. The Puella Magi including Ichika had looked up and to their surprise saw Kanzashi – dressed in her Puella Magi outfit. Kanzashi had made her wish to change herself and be her own person rather than stay in the shadows of her sister Tatenashi; her newfound Puella Magi power is **_Starmine Starbow_** **(AN: Her power is just like Type Moon's Aoko Aozaki in that her magic's only purpose appears to be destruction)**. Kanzashi rained exploding star missiles and bombs across the battlefield, forcing the ISA side to take cover as the Holy Quintet and Suzume took their time to escape, with Mami and Ichika preparing to execute "Tiro Finale" and "Daishintou". Utilizing his floating golden sword with two tassels and a small charm with the same tassels pulled from her bag, Ichika begins a chant as they both float into the air. Upon finishing the chant, multiple circles of identical swords appear above his head. The innermost circle has the least, while their numbers increase with the outward circles. Mami, Ichika, and Kanzashithen executed "Tiro Finale" and "Daishintou" and "Starmine Starbow", raining musket rifles, expoding shooting stars, and powerfully magically enhanced swords all over ISA and forced the personal users to hide and seek cover under and behind buildings while the Holy Quintet made their escape.


	7. Gundam Build Fighters x Infinite Stratos

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection Ch 7

Chapter 6: Gundam Build Fighters: Infinite Stratos Challenge

AN: A Gundam Build Fighters x Infinite Stratos challenge. I proposed and discusses this crossover idea with Grey vs Ale a while back. Now I share this idea for any fanfiction author who would write and Infinite Stratos fanfiction to try out since there isn't a lot of Gundam x Infinite Stratos stories out there. Feel free to use this story outline and modify and expand beyond it into a full fledged story. I hope this story idea among with my many other IS fanfic challenges would be taken up upon by authors on FFN to turn them in actual fanfiction stories.

* * *

 **Story Summary Outline**

Core 000 (aka ALICE) escapes containment from Tabane's lab and by fate ends up in the possession of Ichika, an enthusiastic aspiring Gunpla hobbyist, builder, and fighter. Yes ALICE is based on the ALICE System from Gundam Sentinel. ALICE takes on the closed form of her IS self in the form of Ichika's GP Base Device. As a result when she transform into IS form she takes on the form and power of the any Gunpla that has been used and installed in Ichika's GB Base. Her combat data would developed in ways different from regular IS Cores since her combat data is developed based on Ichika's GP Base and his experience and skills in Gunpla battes. ALICE and Ichika form a contract together, in exchange for hiding her existence she would help him fight his battles and win. Along the way Ichika would meet Kanzashi early on and introduce her to the world of Gunpla battling, which she quickly gets absorbed into and excited about since it was a chance for her to get out of Tatenashi's shadow and be acknowledge as her own person.

ALICE develops a fascination and interest to the history of Gundam metaseries due to the fact that she is normally surrounded by Gundam related merchandise and objects nearly all the time. She is mostly interested in UC, CE, and AD history and it is through learning about these 3 core universes that she supposingly discovered her purpose in life. To grow and foster the development of "Newtypes" to guide, rule, and coordinate humanity's future, which in her mind can only be done in an environment of constant warfare and the achievement of human space colonization. She is determined to make that dream a reality, but doesn't know how to achieve it. Along the way of Gunpla battles and regional tournaments, ALICE develops extraordinary power that was born from her constant exposure to Plavsky Particles. As long as she is bonded to Ichika, she can take a GP Base and convert it into either a True IS Core or a IS Tau Core (GN Tau Drive reference). Both Core types allow a Gunpla to be transformed into a fully fledge conscious IS Gunpla Musume; the difference being that the Tau Cores are subservient to ALICE, whereas the True Cores are modeled exactly after the IS Cores made by Tabane, with their own self-conscious sentience and whom might not willingly follow ALICE. This plot device was inspired by the fanfic "IS The Silent Rabbit". With this, she has Ichika obtain more GP Bases to convert into Tau Cores. Ichika is able to obtain the extra GP Bases due to the fact that he is the majority stock and shareholder of PPSE, which allows him some special privileges and exclusive access to things that most other Gunpla battlers could ever dream of. It is because of Ichika that PPSE CEO Mashita to maintain his position so long he didn't hindered access to PPSE's development facilities and access to exclusive content and merchandise. ALICE also finds a way to create the Ultracompact Plavsky Fusion Reactors and incorporate them into the Tau Cores to supply the IS Gunpla Musume with near-unlimited power. With the numerous GP Bases she had secretly converted to Tau Cores, ALICE planned on building an army of Gunpla-theme IS Musumes to serve her will and help her carry out her purpose and dream of making Newtype supremacy a reality.

It was the semifinal match of the regional Gunpla Battle Championship to decide who would advance to the finals and from there onwards to the World Championship. In one of those matches was Ichika - going under the disguise and alias as a girl named **_Alice Marigold_ ** (AN: Look her up on Google) - with his **ALICE Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type** VS Kanzashi's **Overlord Gundam**. The reason for Ichika cross-dressing is to hide his true identity from the world. As much as he loves Gunpla battling, he also values his privacy and wants to avoid the limelight if possible. Plus the fact that he was once kidnapped will be a big influencing factor tilting Ichika in favor of using a persona and alias in place of his real identity. The second factor being that it isn't against the rules to use a different name; if it were the case then Tatsuya Yuki wouldn't be able to participate in the World Tournament as the mysterious Meijin Kawaguchi. Watching the match was Houki, who had finally been able to visit Ichika after their long separation; BTW she is aware of Ichika's disguise. Before the match, Ichika had given her GP Base and a Gunpla of **GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection**. The match was intensive and a crowd-roaring thriller. ALICE is of course happy because regardless of the outcome, she and her Tau Core sisters have had ample time to develop and mature through Gunpla battles. Ichika wins his match against Kanzashi, but his victory as interrupted by PT who crashed the tournament to kidnap Kanzashi and Houki. However the JSDF and ISA had surrounded the PPSE arena and blocked off their escape; PT retaliates by taking everyone inside the place hostage. Ichika manifests his **RX-0A ALICE Unicorn Gundam** Gunpla into an IS and engages PT and manages kill off half of their grunt forces. However the tide turns against him as he fights both Squall, Autumn, and Madoka. Having no options left and fearful for Ichika's life, ALICE used the Plavsky Particle generators of the arena to awake her Tau Core servants to assist her in defeating PT's IS. Among the Gunpla-theme IS Musumes awaken that day were the Star Build Strike, Build Gundam Mk-II, Gundam X Maoh, Qubeley Papillon, Wing Gundam Fenice, Sengoku Astray Gundam, Ral's HD Gouf Custom. Houki bonds with the Gunpla that Ichika gave her and transformed into an IS Gunpla Musume. Together, ALICE and her IS Gundpla Musume servants pushed back PT out of the building and trapped them in a pincer with the JSDF/ISA forces outside and the Gunpla-turned IS Musumes from inside the arena building. Squall attempts to escape with Kanzashi in toil, but ALICE was able to remotely activate Kanzashi's GP Base and encase her in an IS made from her own Gunpla - **RX-105N Xi Gundam Nishiki** \- basically the RX-105 Xi Gundam with added weapons based on those of her Uchigane Nishiki IS. PT retreats, however Ichika and Madoka discover each other's presence in the last minutes of the fight as Ichika shot off her Silent Zephyrs mask and Madoka heard the Unicorn Gundam uttered out a shocked and surprised "Chi-Chifuyu-nee?" Madoka was able to get a surprise hit in, breaking the Unicorn Gundam mask, and pin him to the floor. She sees through Ichika's feminine disguise and removes his blond wig, blue colored contact lens, and voice modifier and confirms Alice Marigold to be Ichika. She stares at him in a trance and leans her face in as if to kiss him, but was forced away by Houki firing her 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection's GN Sword II Blaster.

With "Alice Marigold" exposed to the world due to having been summon ALICE and her IS Gunpla Musume servants, Ichika is forced to withdraw from the regional tournament as now both the Japanese gov't and military are after him due to Mashita, the manchild CEO of PPSE, who cracked under pressure had ratted him out. His life forever changed and never to return to normal status quo again. The gov't seizes control of PPSE Corporation and many of the Gunpla models that were transformed that day were confiscated along with GP Bases from the tournament participants and watching Gunpla battlers. Kanzashi in particular had all her Gunplas confiscate in the gov't investigation into the "Alice Incident". Meijin Kawaguchi overhears in a conversation between Mashita and the Japanese Ministry of Internal Affairs agents where all the confiscated Gunpla models and GP Bases were to be transported to and kept for storage. He contacts "Alice" and informs her where all the confiscated Gunpla models and GP Bases were to be taken to and urges her to do something about it. Ichika as Alice assures Meijin that she would save their Gunplas and tells him to tell the other Gunpla fighters to not give up hope. Still maintaining his Alice disguise, Ichika ambushes the military convoy carrying the confiscated Gunplas and GP Bases with ALICE taking on the form of MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam. The JSDF springs their trap with military grade IS units who were lying in wait for Ichika to show up. However ALICE was able to awaken most of the Gunplas into IS Musume forms to fight their way out of the trap. Alice returns all the confiscated Gunplas and GP Bases to their respective owners at PPSE battle arena. But they were quickly discovered since Kanzashi was tailed by Tatenashi, who arrives with a group of personal users, experienced 3rd Year ISA students, and some of IS combat instructors to take Ichika in.

Ichika tries to keep to his "Alice Marigold" persona but Tatenashi tells him it was useless to keep up a façade since they already know who he is already despite his cross-dressing disguise. Ichika summons the Sol Brave Squadron - consisting of Gunpla models GNX-903 Brave Standard and Commander Test Types, Zeta Plus variants, Murasames, and ReZEL variants - to cover the escape of the GBF characters and buy them some time to avoid capture and arrest. Ichika personally battles Tatenashi with the IS Gunpla **MSA-0011[Ext] Ex-S Gundam**. Kanzashi is conflicted, not knowing who side she should take; her sister's or Ichika's. A huge battle takes place in the city with Tatenashi's group proves themselves formidable opponents to not be trifled with, many IS Gunpla musumes already defeated despite their superior stats and power over the ISA group. In desperation, Ichika attempted to awaken the _size 1/1 RX-78-2 Gundam statute_ to buy him some time, but with so little Plavsky Particles to begin with the transformed statue was only functional for less than a minute. Ichika tries to ditch Tatenashi, but she proves persistent in her chase. The Mysterious Lady inflicts serious damage on the Ex-S Gundam and would have defeated Ichika there had Kanzashi not intervened and confronted her sister with her Gunpla - the **ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam**. Tatenashi is unable to pursue after Ichika as she now has to contend with Kanzashi and her Destiny Impulse Gundam in IS Gunpla form. Unfortunately Ichika didn't get every far as he was confronted by Chifuyu - in either the White Knight or Byakushiki, with her face covered by a mask - who tells Ichika to turn himself in. Gathering his courage and will from ALICE, Ichika resolves to fight for his freedom and to protect ALICE. Ichika switches out the Ex-S Gundam for the IS Gunpla form of **GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Dash**. Despite his valiant efforts and determination to win, he ultimately loses to Chifuyu. With this any chance of a normal life is over for him; like or not, he would have to attend ISA. He would attend ISA around the same time as Laura transfers in.

* * *

 **Additional Notes about IS x GBF crossover story plot – Not listed on any particular order**

Ichika would be friends with most of the GBF characters cast: Tetsuya/Meijin, Sei and his momRinko Iori, Reji, China Kousaka, Mao Yasaka, Mr. Ral, and later Ricardo Fellini during his time in the regional tournament. They still remain friends even after Ichika has been outed of his Alice disguise by Tatenashi. Despite Ichika's general inexperience with IS, his power with ALICE tips things on even ground for him since he can just simply swamp to another Gunpla IS &/or summon more Gunpla musumes more suitable to deal with an enemy IS. Plus there's no way ALICE would let Laura (in her eyes a lowly enhanced human) getting away with insulting Ichika whom she sees as a Newtype. Imagine ALICE formally taking over Ichika piloting GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T] Full Saber ALICE Custom against Laura's Schwarzer Regen. Then the NZ-666 Kshatriya ALICE Colors against Cecilia's Blue Tears. And finally Ichika using either Sazabi, Nightingale, or Sinanju Stein/Sinanju against Charlotte's Raphael-Revive Custom II.

For ALICE's character and persona, I pretty much based her on Ribbons Almark since I wanted her to be more than just helps Ichika pilots the IS and become stronger. I didn't just want her to play a passive role like Setsura or the White Knight in the IS anime. I want her to be a unique and complex character in of herself with her own desires and dreams, this case making Newtypes a reality in GBF/IS crossover world, and to play a large active role in the story. For the Tau Cores it won't be just limited to males because her plan to grow and develop all potential and prospective Newtypes, and Newtypes aren't limited by gender or sex characteristics. And someone like Aila Jyrkiäinen is definitely someone ALICE would show interest in and want using a Gunpla IS since she is GBF's resident Cyber-Newtype. An IS Gunpla version of her Qubeley Papillon is gonna make a lot of female IS pilots VERY DEATHLY NERVOUS AND SCARED! Especially Cecilia because we all know just how much of a terrible pilot she is. In any other Gundam universe even if Cecilia was given a powerful MS, she would be the first one to die. In the crossover, Aila's Qubeley Papillon in IS form would literally be unbeatable. If it nearly unbeatable in Gunpla Battle, then there's no way it cannot win in an IS fight. I would love to see the Silver Gospel charge the Qubeley Papillon only to explode to bits; unfortunate for Natasha as she die a painful death. But by oh well...what's a Gundam series really without some deaths here and there.

Kanzashi's Gunpla collection would consist of the Wing Gundam MSVs (because of her hero complex), Shin's Gundams, and her custom Xi Gundam which is somewhat identical to her IS with the Funnel Missiles. Because of her inferiority complex, Gunplas serve as a comforting retreat that reassures her of her worthiness. Ichika would use many various different Gundams, although the S Gundam and Ex-S Gundam serve as somewhat semi-signature Gunplas for him (look up their profile specs on Gundam Wikia and see why it is so with Ichika and ALICE).

There will also be conflict between canon themes of IS and GBF. After the Alice Incident, the Japanese gov't and ISA seizes control of PPSE which makes the reactions and emotions of Gundam fans (mostly male) explosive, ranging from scared, nervous, angry, upset, to outraged. For some of these males, Gunpla Building and Fighting was their only in escape and measure of self-worth in a female-dominated society brought on by the IS. Now it's like "fema nazis " - as disgruntled males called them - were being obnoxious jerks in trying to take away the only thing in the world that means so much to them and brought meaning to their lives. They were afraid that they won't be able to collect and build Gunplas and fight with them. When news spread that the Japanese gov't and ISA forcefully took over PPSE, they - Gundam fans and Gunpla hobbyists - would gather to protest and depending on how bad things can get, it could explode into a nationwide, perhaps even worldwide rioting. Ramba Rai would be on the warpath spouting catchphrase after phrase. It could be worldwide rioting, since the sport is that popular for men and women alike. I haven't put much thought into it, but I'm sure ALICE could somehow take advantage of this to further her plan to create real world Newtypes. Knowing how devious Alice is she would use propaganda and other news sources and sites under the Newtype restoration plan. That plan would incite the Gundam fanatics looking for as much information as possible, and one of those sites would have a link to many Gundam models in the form of IS. With the idea of Gundams as IS many fans donate copious amounts of money to the site even the rich. This all being key to phase one of Alice's plan for not only her scheme, but to get the heat off of her partner Ichika. While she does have her own ulterior motives she understands how important her partner is to her, and needs him for what is to come. ALICE will managed to 'fake' pilot and guide men into IS Gundam models, which not only puts pressure on the female IS pilots. It worries many of them who honestly enjoy their newfound status.

ALICE would actually keep the secrets of transforming Gunpla models into IS to herself with as much intensity as Tabane not giving away the blueprints and knowledge to build the IS Core. She doesn't want any other nation or faction to be able to assemble an army of Gunpla IS to oppose her when she's trying to implement her Newtype Plan. She knows that Ichika might be targeted if he knows too much and decided that some things are best unsaid and unknown until a critical time later if she feels it is necessary. Though Tabane would have already figured out the process by then, which renders telling Ichika the transformation secret a moot point.

As much as she is invested in Gunpla IS and locating prospective Newtypes, ALICE will also be heavily invested in finding ways to speed up the time and development for human space colonization. Her reasons are strong backed and supported by Gundam lore and history. After all, space colonies and colonists are an essential core lure of the Gundam metaseries. Every Gundam timeline has had massive battles and other events that take place in space. And according to UC lore, Newtypes came to being as a result of people living in space for an extended length of time and biologically needed a way to communicate with each other somehow in the dark empty vastness that is space. For ALICE it is essential that human space colonization happens soon if she wants to see a huge increase in the number of Newtypes who will guide and lead humanity, so she'll start looking for specific corporations, foundations, and organizations that has vested interest in serious space development; not just in theory but in a practical sense and means too. Kanzashi would prove her usefulness and importance here since the Sarashiki clan being an influencal family it is expected that they have some deep pockets to fund such an endeavor. ALICE might be able to use PT to an extent since they also see a benefit in getting a head start in space colonization above the world gov'ts they are constantly fighting with for IS supremacy. Getting her feet into space first would also mean ALICE would be able to build secret R&D labs and mass production facilities and other bases to store and house her custom Gunpla-based IS units and certain ships that appear in Gundam lore. This would prove more advantageous than Earth-based mass-production facilities and secret bases because this way even if Tabane did manage to locate all them all and have the world's militaries capture or destroy them, at least the space bases and production facilities would be too far out of reach for anyone to do anything about them. Though it probably won't stop Tabane from trying nevertheless; she'd probably built her own spaceship and it would be easier than building an IS unit or IS Core. Also ALICE can have the GBF cast test-pilot and operate their Gunpla IS in real and actual space; it would be a great opportunity and dream-come-true for any Gundam enthusiast to enjoy to full wonder and experience of piloting the closest thing to an MS in space and reenact certain space battles for fun.

The poor GBF cast would be caught in the ugly power struggles of the IS and that would be something ALICE can manipulate to her advantage. She knows that the current world order would not accept the coming of male IS pilots, let alone Newtypes. Using Gundam lore as a basis for things to come, she would perpetual the eternal Earth/Space conflict to further increase the number of Newtypes. For some obsessed diehard Gundam fans, they would be more than eager to enact the heartfelt wars and battles in the Gundam universe, only this time for real which makes things more bloody when women who enjoy the power they have are now trying to restrict their freedom and access to Gunpla IS. I'm pretty sure there would also be a lot of discrimination and persecution of Newtypes (bothmale and female) and Gundam fans enough for them to flock into space, into the waiting arms of ALICE as she gleefully hands out Gunpla IS models and weapons like free candy on Halloween as she encourages them to fight on the side of the poor pity "Space faction" against the evil oppressive fascist "Earth faction" (a reference to Earth Federation VS Zeon/Neo-Zeon, Space Colonies VS United Earth Sphere Alliance/Romefeller Foundation, and EA VS ZAFT). Like you said, ALICE would be able to convince many Gunpla Builders/Fighters and Gundam fans to go to war on the guise of reenacting the conflicts in Gundam alone.

ALICE would have a plan in mind to keep Ichika on her side when he starts to question and doubt everything in his depression. She arranges to the downfall of PT by leaking info on their bases and locations and personal name out to the world. This allows the world's militaries to organize and effective hunt and end the PT threat. This is a somewhat of a spin from Gundam 00 when Ribbons leaks the location GN Tau Drives to the power bloc factions which allowed them to push back and defeat Celestial Being for a while. ALICE yeah she would definitely be his guiding light out of his depression even if it is her fault. Not entirely of course she wasn't the one who oppressed males and pushed them into a corner. She merely gave them the tools for her benefit to see her Otaku dream come true. With ALICE systematically letting out that information of PT, I still don't see her as the villain not at all. Probably because I see all these changes in my head she grows through over the course of the story. Plus ALICE would have some positive things to say to Ichika when he is depressed. Like all the good that the fateful meeting did for him and how much it really changed each other's lives. Ichika introducing ALICE to the world of Gundam, which in turn makes her into a Gundam otaku and finds her purpose in life to make Newtypes a reality. Ichika having improved his Gunpla Fighting skills with ALICE's help and guidance. And because ALICE came into his life, she essentially gives him power where he once had none to protect those whom he loves and cares for, the power to react to events and affect them rather than being just a bystander powerless to change his fate. Not to mention ALICE is going to make the dreams of countless Gundam fans turn into reality with the existence of Gunpla IS and later other stuff from the Gundam Universe like tech, space colonies, and ships


	8. IS x Yugioh - Duels Beyond Dimensions

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 8: Infinite Stratos x Yugioh – Duels Beyond Dimension Challenge

AN: I thought of this when I had first bought the Legendary Decks II box set and later on three structure decks - Kaiba, Yugi, and Rise of the True Dragons – and some booster packs in celebration of the upcoming Dark Side of Dimensions movie. I'm waiting for the subbed version to come out. I remembered how much I enjoyed Yugioh and started collecting again after so long. Thanks to the box set I finally got some of the old classic Duel Monsters I have always wanted but thought I would never had. Exodia and Egyptian God Cards are definitely cards I wanted and thought I would never possess until now. I had 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons before I got the Legendary Decks II box; now I'm happy I got the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Since I also have Black Luster Solider, I also wen and bought myself the legendary Dragon Master Knight. Joey's deck is awesome as I already had Red-Eyes Black Chick, two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon prior to buying the Legendary Decks II box. Fueled by nostalgia, I remember how much I wanted create a deck with Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl archetype cards and a Dragon theme deck loaded with the most powerful dragon cards of DM/GX-era (not a fan of and never seen 5D, Zexal, or Arc-V) with Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes being my favorite signature dragon cards. I also dream of creating a Chaos themed deck for the Chaos archetype cards like Chaos Soccer, Chaos Dragon – Envoy of the End, and other variants of the Black Luster Soldier cards like Envoy of the Beginning, Super Soldier, Sacred Soldier, and Envoy of the Evening Twilight.

Since there isn't any crossover between Infinite Stratos and Yugioh, I thought I might propose this plot bunny and hopefully someone here on FFN will adapt the story or be inspired to write a crossover. There really is a lot of potential when creating a crossover between Infinite Stratos and the Yugioh series.

That said, here are some requests/conditions:

 **1) Ichika must be the main character or at least an equal protagonist.**

Many of the IS fanfics and crossover fanfics I had a problem with is that most authors never bother to try fully develop Ichika as a proper protagonist character. Usually they use their "Author Self-Insert Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC character" or characters from other anime in a crossover fic to completely replace or sideline Ichika completely. I may be harsh with my attitude towards OCs but it's the honest truth; there's a reason why OC stereotypes and reputation still persists to this day - because people keep doing repeating it. I know there are reasons like the issue with the original IS author giving Ichika no real character development and his poor portrayal in the anime, but c'mon. This is fanfiction. You guys telling me and the rest of the IS fandom that we fans can't do better than replacing and sidelining Ichika with the all-encompassing "Author Self-Insert Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC character"? Not to be mean, but that just screams unimaginative and plain lazy. ANYBODY can create a Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC character, but a real author can flesh out character development for existing canon characters, even of it is a character that is uninteresting or hated.

With Ichika as a blank slate character, there is just so much potential and there are many ways one can go about in portraying and envisioning Ichika into the kind of amazingly well developed protagonist he has the potential to be. It's really not that hard as other IS fanfics have proven it before. Examples include vendetta543's **Infinite Stratos: Reversal** , Fangking2's **The King Shackled By The Black Chain Of Heaven** , Grey vs Ale's **Infinite Seed** , ZeroXSEED's **The Mirror Verse** and **Sacred Twins** , Rukotaro-kin's **IS The Silent White Rabbit** , i'mherepresent's **Truth be Told** , and lastly fujin of shadows's IS stories like **Secrets: Ichika's Princess** , **White Knight** , and the **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style** stories.

It' has been done before. It's not impossible to create a well-developed character for Ichika. It may take some time and effort, but it would be worth more than any Author Self-Insert Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC character you can cough up. Follow the path that is least walked, not one that seems easy and because everybody else is doing it. Break the cycle and loop of OCs that plague the IS fanon and show your portrayal your version of Ichika that can surpass the limitations and flaws of canon material.

 **2) Using Japanese names for characters is optional.**

I have no preference or favorites as to whether you use the characters given Japanese name or English name. It's all up to each author who chooses to adopt this story to decide how they will address the characters, whether it be by their English or Japanese name. If you want to be nice about it, just add an Author's Note listing each character's given Japanese name for those of us who only had seen the dubbed versions of Yugioh anime and never the subbed versions.

 **3) Consistency on Summoning Mechanics Regarding which Yugioh world/timeline/dimension you choose as yoru story's setting**

If you're gonna do a story involving YGO:DM, GX, and 5D timeline, do know that Xyz and Pendulum Summoning would not exist in the main YGO universe. While Arc-V features all the summoning mechanisms of Fusions, Synchro, Xzy, and Pendulum Summoning, it does mean that you won't be able to make use of certain characters that appear in other YGO series because of the whole alternate and multiple timelines and dimensions stuff. Yeah Arc-V theory about alternate worlds and universes confuses me greatly and bums me out as it doesn't connect to the main timeline of DM, GX, and 5D eras. As with Zexal since I never got past the first episode of Zexal, I don't know if they also have Synchro monsters and summoning in it as well. I don't know what's up on their end as I'm assuming it's mostly just Xyz derived summoning and monsters.

* * *

Deck Ideas:

If you don't have a clear idea for a single or multiple decks Ichika could use here's some recommendations to set up unique deck archetypes. Again these are just my ideas and recommendations; you don't; have to follow them. If you want to create your own deck for Ichika that is perfectly fine by me as it is your own story and your own take on the IS x Yugioh crossover story.

For Dragon decks I recommend cards from **Rise of the Dragon Lords** , **Rise of the True Dragons** , and **Dragons Collide** structure decks. Advantage being that some cards are shared within these three structure decks, they're similar enough to be interchangeable and mix-match, and can be augmented with Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes cards. Another recommended Dragon-based structure deck would be **Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon** which can be augmented with centered on Blue-Eyes cards to allow summoning of Blue-Eyes Twin-Burst Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon/Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then there is also the **Dragon Ruler** deck. Either way, these five Dragon-based decks can be augmented with the Effect monsters **Lady of D** and **Lord of D** with **The Flute of Summoning Dragon** and **The Melody of Awakening Dragon** spell cards to complement them and get your Dragons on the Field as quickly as possible and protect your Dragons from card effects or monster attacks. Also the Buster Blader archetype cards can also be added in to as support cards since **Buster Blader** does gain extra ATK points for every Dragon monsters on the Field and Graveyard. If any writers wants to, they can also have Ichika use Red-Eyes or Blue-Eyes centered deck. Using a Dragon themed deck or multiple Dragon decks would make Ichika be known as the _**King of Dragons**_. If using a Blue-Eyes theme deck, Ichika would go by the alias _**Kisara Yui**_.

For Spellcaster themed decks, I recommend Spellcaster's Judgement and Spellcaster's Command structure decks augmented with Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl archetype cards and their support cards. Or a deck solely centered on the Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl archetype cards and their support cards. If Ichika uses a DM/DMG theme deck, Ichika would go by the alias _**Mana Yui**_. Kuriboh archetype cards could be added in as support cards for a DM/DMG theme deck.

For something a bit more unique and original for Ichika's deck, I would recommend the Chaos archetype cards as they are not only rare in status, limited in circulation, and prestige but extremely powerful. The most recognized cards in the archetype include: **Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End** , B **lack Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning** , and **Chaos Sorcerer**. The Chaos archetype deck can be further augmented with Black Luster Soldier archetype cards - such as **Envoy of the Evening Twilight** , **Sacred Soldier** , or even just vanilla Black Luster Soldier – with the "Gaia the Fierce Knight" archetype cards acting as support cards. Any "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monster can be used with any Dragon-Type monster to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion", which in turn searches for the "Spiral Spear Strike" Spell Card upon being Summoned. **Lightray Sorcerer** would be useful addition to the Chaos deck if Ichika has "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight".

Last idea for a unique deck for Ichika is a deck centered on Ritual monsters. A Ritual-centered deck fills in a unique niche for Ichika as a capable duelists on par with the Yugioh protagonists for unique summoning gimmicks as the 5D had Synchro Summoning, Zexal had XYZ Summoning, and Arc-V had Pendulum Summoning. This would probably be the most difficult and challenging deck to construct for Ichika, but it would make Ichika stand out as a unique niche-filling duelist we haven't seen before in any Yugioh anime and I strongly doubt that Yusaku Fujiki the new protagonist of the upcoming 6th Yuigoh anime is gonna fill that role.

Lastly on the subject matter of decks, there is no restrictions as to how many decks or different variations of the same deck Ichika can have. By "variations of the same deck", I meaning a "basic deck" that changes and introduces new cards into the same "deck" with each new story arc as was the case with many characters in YGO:DM anime and like in GX once Judai augmented his Elemental HERO deck with Elemental HERO Neos and his supporting Neo-Spacian monster cards and Neos support cards. If any writer wants to, they can have Ichika pull a Bastion Misawa and possess as many different decks as he wants. In turn that means Ichika would have many decks he can use for any given situation he feels the deck is most suited for.

* * *

My Plot Idea:

AN: This is only one story idea I was able to come up with for a IS x Yugioh crossover. Feel free to come up with your own or put your own spin on this story idea.

Setting: Story takes place after YGO:DM, Dark Side of Dimensions movie, and GX storylines and IS World Purge-hen OVA.

Growing up Ichika's hobby has always been Duel Monsters. It was the one thing Ichika could confidently say he was very good at; plus the fact that he lost interest in kendo after his childhood friend Houki moved away. He always made one of the top contenders in nationals while being one of the top duelists of his regional tournaments sent to compete in Nationals and other tournaments held in Japan. He even participated in The Grand Championship, known in Japan as the KC Grand Prix (which took place after Waking the Dragons arc and before Dawn of the Duel arc in YGO:DM anime) as the Japanese National Champion at the time. Like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Ichika has potential to become a great duelist to stand alongside the names of great duelists like Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler in dub), and Judai Yuki. However Ichika had done it under the a pseudonym name and crossdressing identity known as "Yui" as his real name would always led to him being unfairly being seen as nothing more than the little sibling of the "Brunhilde" and not as the person who he really is. The crossdressing part is to help further conceal his identity and prevent him from being found out. ( **AN: I chose "Yui" as ichika's** **pseudonym as all the YGO protagonists have "Yu" in their names** )

Ichika had wanted to attend Duel Academy and he would have if the guiding hand of destiny hadn't intervene to instead divert him to IS Academy. However, the summer break has arrive and Ichika is off from ISA break for a while. Coinciding with Ichika's break from ISA is the introduction of Turner subtype monsters, Synchro monsters and the mechanics of Synchro Summoning; however Duel Runners haven't been developed yet at this point. On his break from school, Ichika decided to get out his deck(s) and enter his local tournament and make his way to the Japanese National Championship this time under his old crossdressing alias and persona "Yui", as his real name and face is just too famous and would attract a lot of unnecessary attention. Seriously, he needed a break from everything IS related and the last thing he needed was all attention focused on the IS stuff when Ichika wanted to highlight his dueling skills and show his love for the game of Duel Monsters.

Ichika along with a few of his friends - the Gotanda siblings Dan who runs a **Six Samurai** deck and his sister Ran running a **Madoche** deck, and lastly Kazuma Mitarashi (appears in IS LN Vol. 5) who uses a **Monarch** deck – enters their local tournament and made into the regional tournaments, which each tournament lasting a week. They beat duelists like Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami. Then finally Ichika made it to the Japanese National Championship; the Championship winner would have a chance to face off against Yugi Moto and should they win become the next King of Games. Also participating in the Japanese National Championship tournament is Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi, Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentime in dub), Judai Yuki, Jun Manjome (Chazz Princeton in dub), Sho Marufuji (Syrus Truesdale in dub). If Ichika is using a Dragon deck, then Ichika would be very eager to duel Jonouchi and Kaiba, seeing as he is the _**King of Dragons**_ and those two top duelist possess some of the most iconic Dragon cards in all of Duel Monsters. However things take an unexpected dark turn when as some interdimensional crisis involving Duel Monsters happens and forces Ichika and much of the Yugioh characters to band together and unite.

Shinonono Tabane had been messing around with multi-dimensional technology while experimenting with new type of duel disk she created that runs on a motorcycle known as the "Duelcycle". The Duelcycle is essentially the earliest prototype of duel disk tech that would lead to the development of the eventual Duel Runners seen in 5D. Tabane's Duelcycle is essentially the very first Duel Runner. Although Tabane usually ran an **ABC+VW+XYZ** deck with **Magnet/Electromagnetic Warrior** cards as support, Tabane had been testing the Duelcycle to test the new Synchro Monsters and Summoning mechanic with a special prototype Synchro deck she had Industrial Illusions made for her to test the experiment out with, the _**Duel Dragon**_ deck. Tabane's Duel Dragon deck is centered on a series of Dragon-type monsters known as Duel Dragons which are alternate versions of 5D's Singer Dragons ( **AN: look it up on Yugioh Wiki and see for yourselves** ). During the Synchro Monsters and Summoning experiment, Tabane ended up tearing holes in her world's dimension with her Duelcycle. Whereas once the main Yugioh universe had been hidden most of the multiverse out of sight from the eyes of the Arc-V Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension, Tabane's Synchro experiments had revealed her world's existence to them and they responded with sending Duel Soldiers to invade and subjugate the that world. Duel Soldiers from the Fusion Dimension have arrive to ambush and "card" all the purported "best duelists" of this world's dimension.

While the Duel Soldiers did had the advantage and element of surprise to "card" most of the Championship participants, some of the more strong-willed and resolved duelists held their ground – Ichika in his crossdressing persona as Yui being among them alongside Yugi, Kaiba, and Judai. Ichika urged most of the frighten and cowered duelists to fight back and with encouragement and help from the other top duelists like Jonouchi, Mai, and Manjome, the remaining participant duelists were able to push back with their own counterattack and force the Duel Soldiers back to their home that is the Fusion Dimension. Few of them have even been captured by Duel Monster Spirits of a few participant duelists which indicates to the few in-the-know that magic must be involved somehow. Ichika as "Yui" was shocked to see his own monsters physically appear before him and he could actually touch them with his hand. Ichika then faints from exhaustion and a triggered memory from his past; he collapses in the arms of his own Duel Monsters. The National Championship tournament was put on hold until further notice as another crisis has occurred. Reports of Duel Monster Spirits showing up all over the world, apparently coming from the torn dimensional holes between the real world and the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and wreaking havoc and causing chaos and anarchy upon the world. Unsurprisingly, modern weapons of war including the Infinite Stratos had little effect against Duel Monster Spirits; as result the militaries of the world were unable to contain the situation and their immediate armed response invited even more disaster upon the world when some of those Duel Monster Spirits did strike back against them.

Duelists worldwide quickly organize under the leadership of Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus in dub), Seto Kaiba, the heads of other duel schools like GX Duel Academy, North Academy, and American Duel Academy. Meanwhile ISA is under attack…by Duel Monster Spirits of all things. Chifuyu along with the IS pilots are deeply concerned about where Ichika could be as he hadn't responded to their calls ever since Duel Monsters showed up at ISA's doorstep. ISA had only manage to push back the first wave of Duel Monsters with help from Kanzashi Sarashiki, the resident otaku who had still retained her Lightsworn deck and latest Battle City 2 duel disk she got on from an online auction website. However Kanzashi was the only duelist present on ISA and it had been a longtime since she last dueled, meaning her skills are rusty. Not only that, there was a second wave of Duel Monster Spirits forming up for another charge at ISA. Exhausted with her life energy seemingly weaken, Kanzashi was overwhelmed and ISA would have been dangerously overrun and destroyed with all of its defenders wiped out if Tabane hadn't shown up in her Duelcycle in a nick of time and ride in to save the day, uttering three memorable lines forever etched in memory of those there as she summons three powerful Dragons to save Houki and her friends.

" _My gathered hopes shall spark a new shining star! Become the path its sparkling light shines shall upon! Synchro Summon! Oh beautiful sparkling dust of the stars,_ _ **Stardust Spark Dragon**_ _!"_

" _This archfiend dragon ruler's heartbeats will now descend through here! Take witness to its trembling power of the Burning Abyss! Synchro Summon! Soul Burning Darkness,_ _ **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend**_ _!"_

" _The Lunar's Light shines upon the entire world. This dragon a pitch-dark flower blossoming in the moonlight! Synchro Summon! Appear now in this lunar night sky,,_ _ **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon**_ _!"_

The second wave of Duel Monster Spirits had been defeated as none of them had the power to withstand the might of three powerful Synchro Dragons. While the rest of ISA's defense forces rested, Tabane filled the IS pilots and Chifuyu in on what was happening because of her Synchro experiment. Chifuyu requested Tabane's help in trying to locate Ichika as no one could still get a hold of him. Tabane traces the signal of Byakushiki back to a KaibaCorp duel arena that was coincidentally hosting the Japanese National Championship. Once more Chifuyu tried to contact Ichika again only this time through the Byakushiki's communications unit. There was an answer at long last, but the person answering wasn't Ichika.

The unconscious Ichika dreams of a time when he had been kidnapped by those conspiring to have Chifuyu forfeit the 2nd Mondo Grosso. In that dream he had cried and begged in tears for someone to come save him. In the flashback dream sequence, Duel Monsters from Ichika's deck from inside the duel disk he had on his arm from when he participated in and won a local tournament earlier in the day answered his pleas for help; the end result being that the building the kidnappers held Ichika in and the surrounding area was razed in a blazing burst of exploding flames and hellfire. His kidnappers died gruesome deaths and the resulting explosion and destruction of the surrounding area and inhuman roars and terrifying screams had frighten Chifuyu greatly when she arrived to the kidnappers' location to save Ichika, fearing the worse had happened and prayed that he would be alright. Chifuyu arrives on location to find a great many number of people, the kidnappers and many innocent people in the surrounding areas dead or dying from being burned or killed on horrible ways. Some of them looked like a monster had bit off chunks of their body. Chifuyu found Ichika unharmed in a circle of flames that surround him as if to protect him, with nine blank Duel Monster cards scattered around him radiating some sort of maleficent energy. As Chifuyu carried Ichika away to be treated medically and Tabane gathered Ichika's blank cards, Chifuyu looked back at the large scene of destruction from the air flying inside her IS, and saw the flames starting to die down but leaving a huge scarring burnt mark on the ground. Unknown at the time, the burnt crisp mark on the ground seemed to resemble an inverted Mark of the Dragon.

Ichika then woke up in the KC dueling area's infirmary where Judai and Yugi were waiting for "Yui" to wake up. Ichika was asked by Judai about his ability to see and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits, but Ichika was still disoriented from what had happened with the Duel Soldiers and still confused from the dream he had. Ichika was unable to give Judai any clear coherent answers as he himself didn't know what was going on. Yugi helped Ichika out of his bed and gather his belongings when he had been approached by Mokuba Kaiba that Seto wanted to see "her". Ichika entered a command and control room Kaiba, Jonouchi and some major prominent duelists were. Ichika saw his Byakushiki gauntlet connected to a KaibaCorp supercomputer and on screen was Chifuyu. Ichika got nervous and was pale as Chifuyu stared at him with a stern look as Ichika tries to maintain his alternate persona. When asked by Kaiba if "Yui" was actually Ichika Orimura, "Yui" quickly denied the allegations but that denial was shot down when Kaiba explained that he had looked at the gauntlet on "her" right armed and after hooking it up to his KaibaCorp supercomputers and ran a scan on it, thinking it was a component of a duel disk. Instead he found out that the gauntlet was actually the closed form of the IS unit Byakushiki, the final proof being when he answered a call through the gauntlet from ISA and the person on the other end calling was Chifuyu Orimura. As "Yui", Ichika continued to deny the allegations but his denials and insistent pleas were weak and he was forced to admit it when Chifuyu got really tired of him giving her the roundabout about "Yui" not being Ichika and plainly tells him he's been found out so he might as well just admit it. Chifuyu along with the rest of the IS pilots were worried and mad that Ichika had not answered any of their calls when ISA came under attack by Duel Monster Spirits.

Later on, Tabane and Chifuyu arrive at the Japanese National Championship arena on Tabane's Duelcycle, which had teleportation capability, to meet up with Ichika. Tabane discuses with Pegasus and everyone else what has happened as the result of her Synchro experiment. While duelists can help deal with the Duel Monster Spirits already loose in their world, the torn dimensional holes had the be sealed if they were ever gonna permanently resolve the problem and prevent more Duel Monsters from coning into the real world. And then there was the other problem with the Duel Soldiers from an alternate Duel Academy who had carded most of the Championship participants. Most of the duelists in the room decided that it would be best to seal the torn dimensional holes and deal with the roaming Duel Monster Spirits first and then deal with the Duel Soldiers later when they inevitably return for a second confrontation. Ichika volunteers to be part of the Dimensional Defense Forces organized to deal with those "crazy Fusionites" but Chifuyu strong disagrees with his decision stating that he needs to be at ISA ready to mobilize in the Byakushiki. Ichika made it clear the IS had been largely useless against Duel Monster Spirits, using Kanzashi as proof of his point as she was the only reason ISA forces were able to hold out until Tabane arrived to help them.

Meanwhile Ichika had felt unbalanced with a slight insistent headache ever since Tabane arrived but he couldn't figure out why. Ichika was honestly surprised when Tabane had Duel Monster cards of her own and that she had been experimenting with Synchro Monster and Summoning on her Duelcycle. It was only when Tabane shows Ichika her Duel Dragon deck and the Duel Dragon Cards themselves did Ichika had a violent reaction. He got a splitting headache and excruciating pain all over his body, the pain beyond anything he could imagine or comprehend, causing him to scream as images of the Duel Dragons and Crimson Dragon flooded his mind. He collapsed to the ground, screaming from the unimaginable pain and shock all over his body as Chifuyu and the IS pilots rushed over to Ichika's side to see what was wrong with him. With Ichika unable to comprehend and understand why he was having this kind of violent reaction to Tabane's deck, his mind finally shuts down and Ichika loses consciousness again. While people rushed over to help Ichika and try to revive him, Judai had noticed an unknown malefic power radiating from Ichika's body. Through his spirit vision Judai could see mysterious marks starting to appear and etched themselves onto Ichika's body. It would later be revealed that the nine marks that appeared on Ichika's body represents each of the nine Duel Dragons from Tabane's Duel Dragon deck. Judai and Yugi then recall the events from _**Bonds Beyond Time**_ as one of those Duel Dragons looked awfully familiar to a certain Synchro dragon card used by a certain turbo duelist from the future. They wonder of this event was because the timeline was never truly repaired properly from the extensive damage done to the timeline by Paradox, some lingering wound that never healed correctly and festered into a cancer as result.

Back in 5D time period, the five Signers felt a disturbance in their connection with the Crimson Dragon. Some sort of darkness, corrosive corruption eating away at the life energy of their Signer Dragons; the Crimson Dragon weakening by the day. The cause of all this is unknown. Only clues given by the weaken Crimson Dragon was a form of malefic corruption in the timeline and multiple tears in their world's dimension. Marks of the False Dragon and the existence of false versions of the Signer Dragons, maybe even more appearing in the past. Their energies concentrated into one single duelist. They must go back in time, to that very moment that event in history when Synchro Monsters made their real debut in the game of Duel Monsters and the earliest Duel Runner prototype created. They must go back to that time period, locate the false "Signer Dragons" and their chosen duelist, and purge the false "Signer Dragons" from the time stream and purify their chosen human vessel, least their world and everything and everyone they know will ceases to exist. Once more the five Signers reunite and mount their Duel Runners, riding onwards to the ever distant past in order to save their precious present and the future that is at stake.

All the key pieces and players were gathered now right where the being wanted. And when those key pieces and players are fully assembled in the presence of its chosen human vessel, that is when the being known as the **_Ultimate God_** ( **AN: see 5D manga** ) knew that it had the means to finally be resurrected in its full form and that there was nothing, no one, not even the Crimson Dragon could do to stop it from being free.


	9. IS x Schwarzemarken Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 9: Infinite Stratos x Schwarzemarken Challenge

AN: I had watched Schwarzemarken during the Winter 2016 anime season and I have got to say it was definitely one of my most favorite mecha anime of the year. It was the best military anime I have seen in a while and a realistic considering the setting of East Germany. While I couldn't get myself into the Muv-Luv: Total Eclipse after the third episode (as I was disappointed how quickly the story and plot quickly degenerated into a bland harem anime after the amazing first impression of a first episode with little to no development in story with any relevant importance to humanity's desperate war of survival against the invading BETA aliens) I was attracted to the more serious, dire, and desperate grim plot and story of Schwarzemarken taking place in the Muv-Luv world in the earliest years of the BETA invasion in 1983 German Democratic Republic (commonly known as East Germany). Theodor Eberbach is just a better protagonist than that constant bitchy self-hating Muv Luv protagonist Yuuya Bridges whom I just couldn't stand his hatred of his half Japanese side. Just loved the opening, the characters were compelling and their developments important enough that you become attached to them considering the stakes and challenges they faced.

The setting and the factions in the story peaked my interest in East Germany especially since the story is from the perspective of the elite Tactical Surface Fighter pilots of the GDR's 666th TSF Squadron _Schwarzesmarken_. Schwarzesmarken is an elite special forces unit of the NVA (Nationale Volksarmee; translation: People's National Army) whose mission is laserjagd (meaning "laser hunt" in German), the eradication of the BETA's laser, which is central to the GDR's Combat Doctrine and survival in the face of the BETA onslaught and slow advance into the GDR. The ending of each episode always had me in suspense as I couldn't wait until next week for to see what happens next. I came to love the main cast characters of the _Schwarzemarken_ , but I absolute despise that horrible bitch Lise Hohenstein; anyone who seen the anime knows why she deserves all the hatred she's garnered from the anime fans, especially after she killed the squadron's older sister figure Pham Thi Lan. I could never forgive her for that. BTW love the GDR's national anthem Auferstanden aus Ruinen, it is way superior in that it is patriotic, powerful, beautiful, touching, heartfelt and enduring. I feel like it speaks to the heart and soul of the German people more than Deutschlandlied ever could. Listening the anthem made me care for the GDR in the Schwarzemarken anime as many of the characters eventually fought the Stasi so that they could make East Germany a better place and give it a better future.

I proposed this kind of crossover as it hasn't been done before and I haven't come across a lot of dark themed IS fanfics that has Ichika tackle grim dark issues and aspects of fighting battles, let alone a war. Especially a setting that has a lot of blood, suffering, and despairing grim darkness as Schwarzemarken. As the setting of Schwarzemarken takes place in East Germany, naturally the advantage in such an environment goes to ISA's resident supersoldier and Germany's IS Representative Candidate Laura Bodewig over any of the other girls in the IS harem. Even though I ship is Ichika x Houki, even I have to admit that Laura is the only practical choice in such a crossover fanfic between IS and Schwarzemarken as she was raised and trained in the German Army. She has a far higher chance of surviving (or lasting longer) in the 1983 East Germany being invaded by the BETA aliens and Stasi agents, soldiers, and informants all lurking in every shadow and corner compared to all the other girls in Ichka's harem who would no doubt all die gruesome deaths by the BETA. But that doesn't mean Ichika would only have Laura as his only love interest, not when there are many female characters on Schwarzemarken side that he can be paired with.

* * *

Plot Premise:

Ichika and Laura get caught in the blast of a powerful explosion from the Silver Gosphel's last ditch suicide attack on the Byakushiki, the two disappearing within the flash of the explosion that sends them into the world of Muv Luv during the Schwarzemarken story. It isn't long before they discover that they are no longer in the Pacific a few distance away from Japan but in Germany, more specifically East Germany in the year 1983. Being sent to a Cold War era time period would the least of their worries when they finally do encounter the menacing alien species that is invading Earth, the dreadfully feared BETA. Ichika and Laura would learn early on that their Infinite Stratos are largely useless in combating the BETA threat and more so if they try to fight the BETA in close quarters combat, which is extremely suicidal ( **AN: Anyone who saw** **Schwarzesmarken anime and the first episode of Muv Luv: Total Eclipse anime would know why** ). Plus both of their IS units' energy was mostly spent from having fought the Silver Gospel, so it would be a long while before they would be at full optimal power again. Ichika and Laura would struggle to survive in this new grim and turbulent world and time they are in, Ichika more so because of his limited proficiency in speaking and understanding the German language. But even as they wanted to go back to their own world and timeline, Laura felt that she could not abandon the East German people to their doomed fate. Even if they were East Germans, it still doesn't change that fact that they are still Germans. They were her people just as much as the West Germans (the predecessors of the modern-day German nation that created her) were. As a soldier of Germany she was obligated to fight, to protect and defend the Vaterland (German world for "Fatherland") against the BETA threat that was invading her country. After all, wasn't that the very purpose of her creation and existence? To defend and fight for her homeland.

But she also wanted to look out for and protect Ichika as she knew that East Germany would not be kind to people like him and he would struggle a lot to survive in East Germany. An internal struggle takes place inside Laura as she trying to make the right decision for herself and Ichika. It is because Ichika had such a heart that he would fight if it meant he could save people's lives from being killed by the BETA that Laura was able to decide for the both of them to fight the BETA. While they try to figure out a way to get home, they could fight the BETA in the meantime while trying to survive. It would be a difficult trial to survive as they had no official identity in this world and East Germany is notorious for Stasi spies and informants being everywhere and there was no one they could depend on, or trust to turn to for help. Laura was determine to see to it that both herself and Ichika survive and make it home. After acquiring some abandoned Tactical Surface Fighters of their own, Laura and Ichika would fight a guerilla warfare against the BETA hidden behind the cover of shadows of the terrain outside of nearby cities, towns, and obvious military fortifications away from eyes and sensors of any potential witnesses. When people spoke of them, they would refer to them as the "Winter Ghosts of Hannibal" When the two weren't fighting the BETA, repairing and upgrading their TSFs with scavenged weapons and equipment and parts, or gathering supplies essentially to surviving the cold winter weather in the woodland and upgrading their customized TSFs, Laura was teaching Ichika to be proficient in speaking basic German and cramming that knowledge into him as best she could under the limited time she has. It was limited in a sense that the two knew that they could not hide and avoid human contact forever. It was only a matter of time before they would be found. When Ichika and Laura are finally discovered will diverge into two scenarios depending on which route the author chooses for them.

AN: Their custom TSFs are baseline MiG-21 Balalaikas that over time have weapons, equipment, and parts mounted on them from downed MiG-21s and on occasion, the European F-5E/G/I Tornadoes. As such their colors are a mix of blue from the F-5 variants with the original NVA camo green color scheme. Laura was able to rig dual artillery cannons on her TSF while Ichika's mounts multiple Assault Cannons to cover all angles of his TSF and dual-wield while fielding an Assault Cannon that was modified into an Assault Cannon Carbine. The Assault Cannon Carbine were created as a means of conserving scavenged ammo and fighting BETA at longer and safer hidden distance. To complement their combat doctrine of fighting long distance, they had jury rigged a few Assault Cannons and some artillery canons into improvised yet practical Sniper Cannon Rifles.

Schwarzemarken Route:

Taking place in the first episode of Schwarzemarken, Laura and Ichika were fighting the BETA and scavenging off of fallen TSFs when they head a UN TSF's distress call from Polish territory. After hearing distress call, Laura was pondering if they should even bother responding when Ichika rushed to save the distressed known TSF pilot. Reluctantly Laura follows in behind, assuming that there were no survivors at least there may be something they could scavenge off the fallen TSF. They soon arrive but at a safe distance from the down UN TSF Squadron. At first Ichika and Laura were content to shoot the BETA from their sniper position, but when Katia Waldheim became the last survivor, Ichika rushed out to clear out the BETA away from her downed TSF. It was at this time Captain Irisdina Bernhard and 2nd Lieutenant Theodor Eberbach arrived to mop up the remaining BETA, finally responding to the UN TSF Squadron's distress call. Laura warns Ichika to get out of sight and sensor range quickly but they had already been detected by the two Schwarzemarken pilots. Ichika who had been near Katia's TSF tries to flee when he was stopped by Irisdina, prompting Laura to fire some rounds at Irisdina to get her away from Ichika. However Irisdina proved to be the better pilot when her MiG-21F was able maneuver around Laura's shots, grabbed onto Ichika's TSF and hold him down in front of Laura, effectively holding Ichika up as a shield against Laura's range attacks. Irisdina asks them to identify themselves; Laura replies that she and Ichika were mere civilians left behind in the European retreat when the BETA invasion started its push into Europe and were just surviving on whatever they could scavenge. Both _Schwarzemarken_ pilots were suspicious at first as how could civilians get their hands on TSFs and modify them to such extent. Irisdina requests that they come with her peacefully as she has no real reason to fight them; they had been fighting the BETA when she and Theodor arrived. As a sign of good faith, she releases Ichika and allows him to regroup with Laura.

Laura and Ichika ponder the decision whether or not to come along with Irisdina. Laura didn't really want to as she had heard about Irisdina and her 666th TSF Squadron _Schwarzesmarken_ from discarded German newspapers. But their options were limited living alone in the cold woodland being afraid of when they will be taken by surprised by the Stasi, captured, tortured and killed. Plus they were dangerously running low on food supply and the woodland forest had nothing left they could eat and survive off of. Reluctantly Laura and Ichika decided to come along with Irisdina just as Theodor had gotten Katia out of her Tornado TSF and back into his TSF. At the _Schwarzemarken_ 's base, Laura and Ichika talked with Irisdina and Gretel regarding their peculiar situation. They had no official identity in this world and they had scavenged military equipment from the NVA, even if technically it was off of fallen NVA TSFs. It also appeared that the _Schwarzesmarken_ have heard of rumors of the two "Winter Ghosts of Hannibal" (referring to Laura and Ichika) who initiate attacks on the BETA and save lives before melting back into the thick winter cold mist.

Laura was able to negotiate official GDR citizenship for Ichika and herself in exchange for joining the 666th TSF Squadron _Schwarzesmarken_ as to rill the TSF role as marksman/sniper specialists. Laura had been paranoid enough with the fear the Stasi being everywhere that she had brandish her gun at Katia when Katia got too close to Ichika for Laura's own comfort. Meanwhile during the introduction to the Stasi thugs from Schwarzemarken episode 2, it was unfortunate that Ichika happen to catch the eye of possibly the worse person in the Stasi organization he could attract attention from to himself, Major Beatrix Brehmer of the 101st Werewolf Battalion. Laura's attempts to conceal Ichika behind herself away from Beatrix's eyes in their first encounter only sparked Beatrice's interest in Ichika. Laura was extremely unnerved when Beatrix questioned Ichika for a bit, almost losing all composure and control when her instincts told her to go for her gun, tempted to shoot Beatrix then and there. Both Ichika and Laura were unnerved by Beatrix's presence and interest in the two IS pilots rumored to be the "Winter Ghosts of Hannibal"; for some reason the aura Beatrix gave off was similar to Chifuyu's but yet was it was very maleficently dark and dangerous compared to Chifuyu. As much as Ichika hated to admit it, Beatrix was a "bewitching" and "glamorous" beauty, even more beautiful than his own older sister but possessing a ruthless, ambitious, and possessed a sadistic streak a tinge of danger that screams of a fate worse than death. Laura had thought that Chifuyu was the strongest woman she ever met; she was wrong as there was someone here in this world that she could say without a doubt is the strongest pilot she had ever encountered and probably one only two best pilots East Germany ever had, the other being Irisdina.

Both IS pilots would integrate fairly well into the _Schwarzemarken_. They had a comrade in Katia who was also a new recruit of sorts into the squadron. Ichika quickly gets along well with Pham Thi Lan as the two were only Asians in the entire East German military and quickly came to see her a loving, caring tender older sister he could turn to and trust without being afraid that she might have ulterior motives. Furthermore he found a new best friend in this world in the form of Anett Hosenfeld. Laura finds herself drawn in by the charisma, courage, and ideals exalted by Irisdina, especially when Irisdina tells Laura of her ideal to see that her brother Jürgen Bernhard's dream of West and East Germany putting aside their differences and work together for the greater good of the German people be fully realized. It was a cause that she could support as it would unite the two German countries together. Likewise Ichika came around to being supportive of Irisdina and the cause of a better future for East Germany championed by her and eventually Katia. Before long the two IS pilots become attached to the new friends and swept up in the turbulent events of the many struggles waged over the fate of East Germany that thinking about returning home was placed on the back burner. For Ichika, even though East Germany could be best described as a hellhole, his new squadron were like his new found family and he would fight to for their sakes and protect them whatever the cost.

Werewolf Route:

A dark alternate route where Laura and Ichika end up on the Stasi side once they have been discovered. Starts off similar with Schwarzemarken but diverges when Laura and Ichika got away from Irisdina and Theodor. They continue what they have always done before, although with more caution than before since their existence have been discovered by the NVA. However their isolation world not last long as they are hunted down by a Stasi TSF unit and not just any, but the elite 101st Werewolf Battalion under the command of Major Beatrix Brehmer. Laura and Ichika put up a fight and on few times manage to slip away from them. However the game of tag would come to an end when one of the IS pilot's TSF goes down and the pair is surrounded, forcing them both to surrender. The duo would be interrogated by Beatrix as the Stasi had no information on them. It was like they never existed, that they just appeared one day out of nowhere. Seeing as the Stasi had nothing on the pair, Beatrix was willing to recruit them into her group as her own ghost operatives in exchange for them not being tortured in horrific ways and killed off as trash. The two IS pilots had no choice but agree to Beatrix's terms if they wanted to live and not suffer terribly before being killed off; Laura could take comfort in knowing that as part of the agreement Beatrix would fix them both identity papers. When Laura asked why they were spared, Beatrix replied that she had an educated guess that Laura was some sort of enhanced human pilot, though with which faction is unknown, and a skilled one at that. Plus Laura's weak point was Ichika as he would be helpless just surviving in East Germany without Laura to guide her. Plus Beatrix was fascinated by Ichika, the pure innocence in his eyes that still remained despite the horrible stuff that is happening in East Germany whether it be by the BETA or Stasi.

Laura would take it upon herself to protect Ichika's innocence and purity as much as she could, knowing full well what dark, cruel, and evil inhumanities the Stasi were capable of and what Beatrix might order them to do. However Ichika feared that such actions would turn Laura into a monster and one that the Stasi would make full use of. And if the Stasi got their hands on IS tech, then East Germany and perhaps the entire world would suffer greatly and more so in the face of the BETA invasion onslaught. Being in the Werewolf Battalion made the two of them extremely paranoid as they were rightfully afraid that they would be quickly double-crossed by their fellow Battalion members. They were grateful that for now they were given reconnaissance missions and any missions where they had to kill people were rival Stasi personnel part of the Berlin faction under the command of Oberstleutnant Heinz Axman in covert actions. While they would like to isolate themselves from the rest of the battalion, Beatrix took that small miniscule freedom away from them when she was always with them whenever the two were on base off-duty. In time Ichika was slowly beginning become attracted to Beatrix as for some strange reason she reminds him of Chifuyu. Laura easily sees Beatrix as the ideal soldier and military leader who inspires loyalty in her men and women, a powerful dominant and beautiful champion and pilot like she saw in Chifuyu. Ichika and Laura's individual times with Beatrix without the other would spark suspicion (with Laura it is also jealously) that would drive a wedge between the two. Especially when Ichika had a bad habit of easily lets his guard around Lise Hohenstein. The last straw that broke was when Laura saw Ichika in a sensually compromising position (with either Beatrix or Lise). Relations quickly sour as Ichika and Laura accuse each other of slowly being brainwashed by the Stasi, causing the two to separate for a while.

At some point Ichika would encounter the 666th TSF _Schwarzemarken_ again when assigned on a recon mission separate from Laura, having ditched his assigned team and instead rushed to help the NVA forces repel the BETA assault. Ichika's TSF was downed and he was about to be overrun by the BETA when the _Schwarzemarken_ came to his rescue after seeing his heroic attempt to provide cover for retreating NVA TSFs. Ichika would stay with the _Schwarzemarken_ unit for a while and while the squadron was suspicious of him, Ichika made it clear what he truly felt about the Stasi and wasglad and grateful that he was away from Beatrix and the Werewolf Battalion for a while with his TSF is under repairs. He makes a plea with Irisdina to help get him out of the grasp of Beatrix, promising to give her any information that could help them out. He volunteers the first free information; that Lise Hohenstein, Theodor Eberbach's adopted little sister, was alive and is a member of the Stasi and of Beatrix's Werewolf Battalion. Irisdina promises to help Ichika in any way she possibly could as the information he could provide to her was invaluable. From the information exchanges with Irisdina, Ichika learns a bit more about Beatrix and the tragic past Beatrix and Irisdina share because of the death of Jürgen Bernhard, Irisdina's brother and Beatrix's fiancé. Inevitably, Ichika would be picked up by Beatrix herself when Lise infiltrates the _Schwarzemarken_ as an undercover Stasi spy. The information Ichika now has and had shared with Irisdina would ultimately change everyone's fate as well as that of East Germany, especially when Ichika plans to confront Beatrix about the circumstances of Jürgen Bernhard's death and Jürgen's dream that both Beatrix and Irisdina claimed to carry the mantle of Jürgen's ideal. But seeing the cold, soulless eyes in Laura upon returning to the Werewolf's base tells him that things for him will take a turn for the absolute worst. Especially when Beatrix has hinted of her attraction to Ichika, though whether it of the romantic kind or just one out of lust is uncertain. Either way Ichika will be playing a dangerous game and one that he is largely inexperienced at compared to any Stasi member, acting as a double agent for Irisdina within Beatrix's Werewolf Battalion.

As to what happened to Laura for her to have such dull lifeless eyes? That is for anyone wanting to adopt this route to decide.


	10. IS x To Aru Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 10: Infinite Stratos x To Aru Crossover Challenge

AN: To everyone who reads and has subscribed to my plot bunny collection by following &/or favoriting it, I thank you and wish you all Happy New Year. 2016 was one heck of a crazy year, but rejoice Fate fans it gave us one last parting gift that is Fate/Grand Order: First Order OVA. This chapter is for anyone who's interested in writing a IS x To Aru Verse (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun) fanfic. It's never been done before, so it's another niche you guys have a chance to fill in the IS fanfic community. It was difficult to write out this idea as I wanted to make Ichika a Magician-Esper hybrid. I'm not sure I mash his magician and esper abilities well, but oh well I done the best I could, and this is the extent of my imagination. Like always I write plot bunnies not in any particular order but with what comes to mind though I do try to organize my thoughts as I write these plot bunnies.

Writing this plot bunny out has inspired my new anime New Year's Resolution – to watch entire To Aru franchise on chronological order. I had been planning to do it a while as I was always interested in To Aru series, but I held off on the seemingly daunting task until today as I came across a Youtube video that help organize the chronology of both Index and Railgun anime by episode in the chronological order. Now my anime goal for the year is seems much easier to accomplish now.

Also tried to come up with a perfect title for my plot bunny but couldn't find the right one. Here's what I came up with for potential story titles.

A Certain Infinite Stratos

A Certain Infinite Scientists

A Certain Infinite Science

A Certain Indexing Scientist

A Certain Magical Scientist

A Certain Magician Scientist

* * *

Plot Summary:

The premise being that Chifuyu fails to rescue him from his kidnappers and he is presumed dead. However Ichika actually survives and is residing in Academy City. Ichika would be assigned the role of one of Academy City's unofficial IS pilot (the official policy of Academy City is they have no IS Core and thus no IS of their own). This is the result of an IS Core being implanted into his body to replace his heart that had been damaged when he had been kidnapped. There were multiple explosions during the battle between the kidnappers and unknown Academy City forces sent to get to him before anybody else including Chifuyu could rescue him. Ichika is an existence closer to the mythical "supposed to be impossible" Magician-Espier hybrid because of the experiment surgery using an IS Core in place of a human heart to save his life. The miracle of Ichika being a Magician-Espier hybrid is his Esper ability "Creation's Blueprint" (the Esper version of Shirou Emiya's Tracing and Projection abilities) complements Ichika's potential as a magician as his Magic alignments of his Element and Origin together translate to "Denial of Nothingness" (to create something - like mana or other forms of energy - out of nothing). Ichika was able to realize his Magic potential as he had something of a magic equivalent of a nuclear reactor – similar to Arthuria Pendragon's Dragon Core - where he is constantly generating mana (to use To Aru meaning of "mana"). That is why Ichika can power his creations with nearly limitless mana. The IS Core installed inside him works as a synergizing regulator so that Ichika would not have to suffer negative feedback from using both his Esper and Magician abilities in combination with each other. Despite being gifted with powers that spells unlimited potential for those with limitless imagination, Ichika mostly harnesses his power to try to recreate the NP abilities of Heroic Spirits and other Nasuverse characters from Type Moon. The fact that Ichika limits himself to Nasuverse-inspired abilities (though most of it is sword based) suggests that Ichika is a big fan of Type Moon and it shows in the many custom IS units he has over the years.

* * *

Story In-Depth Details:

After the IS Core implantation surgery, Ichika was given the option of accepting a magician's apprenticeship from Aleister Crowley, the founder, leader, and General Superintendent of Academy City and one who holds more power than the rest of Academy City's Board of Directors; the greatest magician in history and de facto leader of the Science side. Ichika accepts Aleister's offer as he was ashamed of himself, seeing his own kidnapping incident and the resulting fallout disaster as his own fault. He couldn't stand to see or be near Chifuyu again, not after he had cost her what seemed to be everything at the 2nd Mondo Gross event. Mentoring and teaching Ichika had been an experiment for Aleister to see if he could create another person similar to him who is part of both the Magic and Science world. It works well to the extent that Ichika became a magician prodigy in his own right his Magic Element and Origin together translating to "Denial of Nothingness" which provides Ichika with enough mana to power his Wishcraft magic. Combine that with his Esper ability of "Creation's Blueprint" which allows him to "recreate" anything as long as the means and methods of an object's "creation" is recognized by and accomplishable by science, Ichika had proven himself a worthy apprentice student and potential successor heir should anything happen to Aleister. It wasn't long before Ichika was shuffled through various organizations and placed in charge of various projects and programs that prove crucial to the continued success and survival of Academy City.

On the Science side, Ichika was a key figure in Academy City's own secret IS R&D program. Using Creation's Blueprint, Ichika was able to eventually recreate and develop his own IS Cores, using his own implanted IS Core as a template. It helped that the IS Core implanted inside Ichika that would be used as a template for Academy City's own manufactured IS Cores is not a numbered Core, but the Prototype Core (aka "Holy Grail" Core) created by Tabane Shinonono prior to the creation of Core #000 to Core #467. As to how Aleister manage to acquire the Prototype Core to implant it into Ichika remains unknown. Soon Ichika was able to build functional IS Cores even though they were a lower in quality and power than the original 467 IS Cores and could not enter 2nd Shift. However, these "lesser" IS GEN-2 "Mobile Suit" Cores (or MS Core) had the advantage of being cheaper and easier to be mass produced and be user-friendly, perfectly suiting the needs of Academy City. Academy City's first IS model were the 2nd Generation General Model (GM) and GINN series, Academy City's peer equals to Dunois Industry's Rafale-Revive IS series. Both GM and GINN series were more versatile and flexible IS model compared to the current Uchigane. Japan soon awarded Academy City with a contract worth in a range of multi billion US dollars for manufacturing rights to design their own GM series IS units that would gradually replace and phase out the more limited and soon outdated Uchiganes. Academy City profits off of royalties for each GM model produced by Japan while the GINN model would be retained by Academy City and used to develop the 2nd Generation IS units DINN and CGUE. In time Ichika was able to create the GEN-3 IS Cores known as the Gundam Cores which are said to be equal to the original 467 IS Cores; like the original IS Cores, the Gundam Cores is capable of allowing IS units to enter 2nd Shift. IS units equipped with these Gundam Cores typically have the title "Gundam" in their names, like the 2nd Generations IS prototypes Duel Gundam, Buster Gundam, and numerous RX-78 and RX-79 "Gundam" models which were powerful prototype models for the GM series. Most of the Gundam Cores would be used in the later Infinite Striker Project, Academy City's Third Generation IS Project which includes multiple 3rd Generation IS models. The 3rd IS Generation IS units developed under the Infinite Striker Project are Blitz Gundam, the autonomous A.I. operated Aegis Gundam, the Gundam Astray Color Frame IS models, and the 3.5 Generation Strike Gundam and its sister unit Strike Rouge Gundam. Ichika would be reassigned by Aleister before the G-Project saw completion, with the recently promoted _Major Froleytia Capistrano_ ( **AN: From Heavy Object series created by To Aru author** ) who had been the Captain of Academy City's IS Combat Company Corps taking over as head of the project. Furthermore, under his tenure leading Academy City's secret IS R&D Program, he developed a new training program dedicated to creating the very best IS pilots in the world Academy City could produce; they are called _Elites_ ( **AN: A term from Heavy Object; an Elite is a pilot that controls the Object** ).

On the Magic side, Ichika was reassigned by Aleister to deal with the Magic side and its presence inside Academy City and maintain the truce where neither the Magic nor Science side shall interfere with each other's affairs. Since Academy City is seen as Science side territory, that meant Ichika would have to limit, contain, and remove the subversive influence and actions of those from the Magic side trespassing into Academy City borders and becoming either a general nuisance, or worst… a credible magical threat to the safety and security of Academy City. Ichika was given great liberties to pursue this task as he saw fit. Expanding his power base, Ichika had started off by forming a special unit within Anti-Skill that would handle anything related to the Magic side, the Magician Hunters. While the Magician Hunters perform their role stupendously in handling Magic related incidents and disasters within or targeting Academy City, Ichika saw the need for integration among various Academy City forces and tighter defense for Academy City, not just on the Magic side but also on the Science side as well.

Ichika's efforts would later lay the foundations for when he would be given yet a new assignment by Aleister of laying down the framework for Academy City's formal military organization and intelligence apparatus that would handle any threat or disaster from either Magic or Science side in defense of Academy City, following the main events and disasters that have occurred in Academy City in Index and Railgun. At some point, Ichika was made the Defense and Intelligence Director (D.I.D.) of Academy City, his post being one of twelve Directorships on Academy City's Board of Directors. One of the major projects created under his D.I.D. tenure was the creation of an clone military force whose sole purpose was to fight, protect, defend, and wage war on behalf of Academy City ( **AN: Basically the Index/Railgun version of the Clone Army from Star Wars** ). As Academy City had previously invested heavily in the Sisters (clones of Misaka Mikoto) from the Radio Noise Project and Level 6 Shift Project prior and still had dozens of backup related data on them, it was inevitable that the new Academy City clone army would be made up Sisters. More specifically a new breed of Sisters redesigned and tailored to the specifics needs of the clone army project such accelerated growth and reaching maturity much sooner. Plus, it would be far more cheaper, efficient, and practical to use an existing genetic material that has been tested and proven itself time and again, than risk using someone else's genetic material as the basis of the clone army. The new clone army project termed "RAIL Soldier Program" was passed and approved of by a supermajority of the Board of Directors despite Ichika arguing against the creation of more Sisters as he himself was a friend of Misaka Mikoto. Ichika would never stop trying to find a suitable alternative candidate so that more Sisters would not have to be made to fight and die for Academy City even though his search has not yielded any results. Soon the formal official military organization, the Academy City Military Command Armed Defense Forces (ACMCADF), became fully operational and Anti-Skill was repurposed as Academy City's main police force and agency. However Anti-Skill and similarly Multi Active Rescue (MAR) would continue to maintain and use military grade weapons and equipment. Around the same time ACMCDF became operational, so to was Academy City's own network of intelligence agencies. The other major military project Ichika approved as the Defense and Intelligence Director was the Collective Solar-Energy Satellite Defense Systems, which included the defensive SLAMS (Space, Land, Air Missile Shield) Satellites used to intercept any ballistic missile strike against Academy City and the offensive Satellite-Based Laser Response Unit "Etherion"; both satellite systems help contributed to Academy City's victory in WW3 against Russia as they rendered Russia's nuclear arsenal useless in the war and allowed Academy City to strike its enemies far and wide beyond City limits via the many Space Laser Strikes Ichika approved of against enemy targets.

Since Ichika grew up in Academy City most of his life he would get caught up in, play a role, or had a hand in some of the events of Index and Railgun. The IS crossover side would truly begin on the day when Ichika was taking his high school exams, preparing to go to school formally after years of "homeschooling" under Aleister and various private tutors who taught at some of the best schools in Academy City, when Phantom Task (PT) and its PMC forces launches a surprise attack on Academy City. A PMC carrier fleet had taken over Tokyo Bay and with staunch support from one of PT's IS Squadrons neutralized the nearby military installations in the Tokyo Bay region - Yokota Air Base, Yokosuka Naval Facilities, Naval Air Facility Atsugi, and US Army Camp Zama. With local military forces neutralized, PT and its mercenary forces began their invasion of Tokyo and started pushing towards Academy City. Enemy air forces began their bombing runs on Academy unhindered as PT IS units kept much of Anti-Skill aircraft from intercepting the bombers. Many School Districts of Academy City were suffered the worst of the PMC bombing runs, especially District 2 which served as training areas for Judgment and Anti-Skill, and military-related facilities. Many Anti-Skill locations were hit hardest as the PT intended to eliminate any major Anti-Skill presence before they could have a chance to fully mobilize and counter PT's PMC invasion force. Phantom Task could field many IS units in the battle due to the IS technology Tabane had invented and shared with the world before disappearing, the Core Connection Network. With one CCN system a single "Core" can operate multiple IS units at once within a network; the downside is that the CCN removes the uniqueness of IS, thus the IS units connected to the CCN cannot evolve or bond with the pilot and are rarely used outside of actual warfare. The maximum number of IS units that can run on the CCN is 24, the total number for a military aviation unit "squadron". Academy City forces placed the number of enemy IS units at a total of 48, two squadrons worth of 48 hostile IS units in addition to PT's PMC invasion force consisting of air and ground forces. With PT and its PMC forces quickly gaining ground, Ichika had little choice but to greenlight the deployment of Academy City's IS Combat Company Corps to counter the two PT IS Squadrons and to help Academy City regain control of its airspace.

* * *

List of some of Academy City's Combat Company Corps Pilots:

Major Froleytia Capistrano (Callsign: Object lead) – Aegis Gundam

Milinda Brantini (Callsign: Object 1) – Duel Gundam

Excelsyla (Callsign: Object 2) – Buster Gundam

Catherine Blueangel (Callsign: Object 2) - Strike Gundam

"Oh ho ho" (Callsign: Object 3) – Blitz Gundam

Putana Highball (Callsign: Object 4) - Strike Rouge Gundam

Skuld Silent-Third (Callsign: Object 5) – Gundam Astray Red Frame

Urd Silent-Third (Callsign: Object 6) – Gundam Astray Blue Frame

Verdandi Silent-Third (Callsign: Object 7) – Gundam Astray Gold Frame

* * *

At some point Ichika had to launch in his own custom IS unit [Heroic Spirit] when it became clear that no other nation is going to come help Academy City. The USA and Japan who were supposed to send their IS pilots and military forces to aid Academy City had not send anyone. The JSDF was still trying to regroup and reorganize to retake the Tokyo region after being hit hard by PT's two IS Squadrons. However, on the US side of things the American forces stationed on Okinawa were ordered to briefly stand-down because of secret deals and conspiracies involving shadowy factions within the highest levels of the US gov't (e.g. the CIA) and Phantom Task with regards who gets a share of the pie from the stolen loot that is precious advance tech from Academy City. While the main To Aru characters assisted Anti-Skill, Judgement, and ACMCDF soldiers and the newly RAIL Soldier Sisters in dealing with PT's PMC ground forces, Ichika had to contend with a team of three Phantom Task IS units on his own.

While Ichika's Creation's Blueprint esper ability allowed him to psychometrically read the IS units his enemies were using, just knowing what they're full capabilities were was not enough for him to achieve quick victory as the PT IS pilots he fought were extremely skilled and tough opponents. In the fight Ichika's mask helmet was damaged, thus it cracked and his face was revealed. His main opponent, Madoka Orimura, then took that moment to reveal herself to him for psychological warfare. Madoka got the upper hand while Ichika was still rattled with the shocking revelation of his twin sister. Ichika had being losing the battle steadily as Madoka and the two other Phantom Task IS pilots ganged up on him. But with the arrival of Misaka Mikoto and Accelerator, the battle starts to turn favorably for Ichika as the two of the most powerful Level 5 Espers in Academy City took on the other two Phantom Task IS units, freeing Ichika up to fight Madoka unhindered as he receives encouragement from them to keep fighting. Using the [Archer mode] of his IS, Ichika was able to defeat Madoka by projecting multiple magically enhanced swords and hurdling them at her, followed by some archery attacks, and initiating [Saber mode] to finish off Madoka with a single sword blast from Excalibur. Although the Excaliblast slightly grazed Madoka as she moved out of the way, its beam of light reached PT's PMC carrier group occupying Tokyo Bay and obliterated most of the carrier fleet. Such a frightful sight forced PT leaders to realize the futility of continuing the attack as their two IS Squadrons had been taken out by Academy City's IS Combat Company Corps and resulting on one CCN captured while their PMC armies fled the battlefield eager to get the hell out of Academy City. Not only that but the JSDF had now fully reorganized and regroup to commence their counterattack. PT leaders finally issued the order to retreat. Seeing one of her fellow IS pilot defeated by Misaka Mikoto's Railgun power and the other one killed by Accelerator, Madoka promptly withdraws and joins the rest of the retreating PT invasion force.

After a hard-fought battle the Academy City side prevailed and won out against Phantom Task. But Academy City still remained in bad shape. Leadership was hit hard as some Board of Directors had been killed or incapacitated in such a way that they cannot resume their duties. Anti-Skill had been hit hard in the initial bombing run and assault of the invasion force that they suffered heavy casualties; close to 60% of Anti-Skill were either killed, mortally wounded, or in critical condition. While Judgement didn't fare as bad as Anti-Skill, they still had a lot of casualties of their own, though miraculously they had fewer deaths compared to the high death rate Anti-Skill suffered from the invasion. Since Anti-Skill had suffered heavy casualties while there were plenty of Judgement members who had survive the PT invasion and their group remained intact, Ichika used his authority to deputize all members of Judgement on as temporary members of Anti-Skill for the duration of the emergency, granting them the same power and authority as actual Anti-Skill personnel. ACMCDF soldiers and RAIL Soldier Sisters were mobilized to assist Multi Active Rescue (MAR) and Judgment in providing emergency assistance and rescue operations while mopping up any enemy force still stubbornly resisting. However, the situation was far from over.

Many of the PMCs captured by Academy City forces were "little green men" (i.e. alleged retired Russian Spetsnaz). One CCN captured during the battle was traced back to the Vladivostok, Russia, the port city and HQ of Russia's Pacific Fleet. Ichika accuses Russia of being in cohorts with Phantom Task to get revenge on Academy City for their humiliating loss on WW3, while Russia contends that the captured Russian CCN in Academy City hands had been stolen by PT. It didn't help that after PT's failed invasion of Academy City did Phantom Task attacked and seized a major Russian major submarine base located at Vilyuchinsk in in the Avacha Bay and launched submarine-launched ballistic missiles (SLBM) at Academy City the very same day Academy City made public its findings of Russia's alleged involvement in PT's attempt invasion of Academy City. SLAMS intercepted the SLBMs and Ichika pushed Aleister Crowley and the rest of the Board of Directors to authorize use of Satellite Space Laser Strikes from Etherion against Russia, more specifically against its Pacific Fleet and Russia's Pacific naval installations. Another World War almost happened again, however cooler heads prevailed and outside intervention from Tabane Shinonono herself helped to prevent further war against the wrong party. Tabane had leaked information and documents revealing the CIA and other shadowy groups and conspirators within the US gov't and military, their ties to PT and their involvement in PT's attempted invasion of Academy City, and their backup plan to set Russia up to take the blame to hide their actual involvement going as far as to hire PMCs from Russia and former Soviet bloc. The leak absolved Russia of the any blame for the PT incident and forced the US to commence a purge against those individuals inside its gov't and military who had any ties or connections whatsoever to PT. America's standing in the IS global community and international stage suffered greatly and it put a huge dent in the credibility and viability of the Alaska Treaty since the treaty itself had been pushed on Japan without its consent by the US gov't.

Both Academy City and Japan pressed the US for proper compensation to pay for the costs incurred from PT's latest attack such as reconstruction and to compensate the victims of the PT attack. At first America proved arrogantly stubborn and pigheaded, refuse to pay any compensation money whatsoever and continued to deny any connection or involvement with PT, even in the face of undeniable and overwhelming information and data leak from Tabane and further evidence collected by Academy City that cemented proof of America's involvement behind the PT attack on Japan and Academy City. When Ichika lead Academy City's IS forces to help the Russians retake the captured submarine base from Phantom Task, they were able to positive ID some American agents from the CIA and Defense Intelligence Agency among the enemy dead. Furthermore, America even had the galls to claim that Academy City violated the Alaska Treaty – which the City never signed and was never a signatory party to, as officially Academy City doesn't have IS Core(s) or IS unit(s) of their own. It was only when Japan threaten to pull out of the Alaska Treaty entirely, Ichika threatening retaliation against America with the full military might of Academy City (namely Space Laser Strikes from Etherion), along with rising international outrage and pressure from the global community finally forced the US gov't to admit its role in the PT invasion. The US had to make a sincere public apology to Japan and Academy City and pay a hefty sum of money in compensation to them worth in the trillions of US dollars. Realistically the US couldn't afford escalate further tensions as it would have led to a war too costly for them to wage and one they wouldn't win. SLAMS ensured that American nukes would never reach Academy City and Japan. Also, the rest of the world and their allies would not lift a finger or say a word if Ichika did initiated retaliatory Space Laser Strikes against the US if the Americans made any threatening moves against Academy City, as entire the world saw Academy City and Japan as victims and America as the reckless, negligent, irresponsible and unrepentant party who is equally guilty for their contribution in the PT attack against the victimized nations by furnishing support to PT to begin with.

It was possible that Russia and China would jump in and get involved if the US chose to escalate things militarily; it was highly likely with Russia as they had a justified cause to do so since the CIA had attempted to pin the blame of the PT invasion of Academy City on them. Even if war didn't happen, refusing to address the rising tensions and bitter feelings of Academy City and Japan in the aftermath of the PT invasion would also a bad move as it would have led to the rest of the world throwing the Alaska Treaty into a burning trash can. Since the treaty pushed onto Japan and the rest of the world by America, it would lose any credibility and standing if the US did not take proper action make correct their mistakes quickly, which in turn would destabilized world peace and stability as any and all IS Core, IS unit, and IS tech would then become fair game in a new IS arms race. America could not afford to have the Alaska Treaty be ignored and discarded and having the current status quo give way to a frightening future of a global IS arms race. Therefore, the US settled for Tabane's negotiated peace by agreeing to all the terms of the peace accords that would be largely favorable to Academy City and Japan. Part of the conditions of the new peace treaty stated that Japan would no longer be burden as the sole financier of IS Academy; every other nation had to pay in their fair share of funding ISA or they won't get any access to the pilots or IS data and information generated from ISA. Furthermore, US forces were evicted from Japan entirely, with Okinawa being under joint control of Academy City and Japan. In exchange, the US now owns numerous huge debts and favors to Tabane as Ichika had played hardball on peace negotiations. Ichika wanting to reap even harsher terms against the US and threatening to continue retaliatory IS and Space Laser Strikes against the US if the Americans refused. It was only with Aleister Crowley overriding Ichika and accepting Tabane's negotiated peace settlement, was peace quickly settled and achieved and the current status quo with regards to IS maintained.

Now after the negotiated peace treaty was signed and ratified, Academy City had other matters to attend to. Namely the huge sh**storm that was the world's reaction to the existence of a male IS pilot due to footage of Ichika's battle circulating worldwide on TV and internet despite the best efforts of Academy City's intelligence agencies to control and suppress all related data and information. The world had questions with regards to what Academy City plans to do with Ichika and what its role will be with regards to Infinite Stratos. Academy City's first response was to do nothing and just resume its sense of normalcy as much as possible while undergoing reconstruction to recover from the incident. Wrong answer as the IS global community insisted that Academy City sign onto the Alaska Treaty and have Ichika to be sent to IS Academy to prevent Academy City from hogging Ichika up. Ichika was strongly opposed to such international demands as he was considered a gov't official since he was the Defense and Intelligence Director of Academy City. In his mind, signing the Alaska Treaty would not benefit Academy City the slight bit, serving to only tie them down, and the benefits of ISA to Academy City was negligible. Academy City had gone on its own path with regards to the IS such as building and designing their own IS units and related tech and having their own IS related R&D and training facilities. Furthermore, thanks to his early involvement in their own IS R&D programs, Academy City could build their own IS Cores while the rest of the world had to cope with the limited number of 467 IS Cores out there, some of which that had fallen into Phantom Task hands. As far as Ichika was concerned, Academy City was doing just fine on its own with regards to the IS and was content with sending one of their Elite pilots to ISA just to shut everyone up in the IS global community for a while. Ichika had more important priorities to attend to, such as managing the ACMCDF and Academy City's intelligence agencies to come up with countermoves and countermeasures against future attacks from Phantom Task. And then there was his extensive search for Kamijou Touma and Index, both of whom were friends of his and Misaka Mikoto who disappeared after the Index/Railgun WW3 story arc.

However, Tabane got involved again as she had planned on using the negotiated peace to get Ichika into ISA so that Houki could see him again. Ichika was wrong if he thought he didn't have to deal with IS related issues for a while after the peace treaty was settled. Somehow Tabane worked out a deal with Aleister Crowley when he had been looking for to fill some seats on the Board of Directors. It turned out that Tabane had been an alumnus of Academy City, which got her some leverage to meet and talk with Aleister about Ichika and his future with the IS. Tabane got a seat on Academy City's Board of Directors and would work on various programs and projects for Academy City, in exchange Ichika would have to attend ISA. This resulted in Ichika's reassignment where he was made by Aleister to reluctantly resign his post as Defense and Intelligence Director, was made Academy City's IS Representative and sent to ISA to finish his "high school education". Ichika hated his reassignment as he basically have to repress his magical abilities for when he is attending ISA and wasn't allowed to use his custom [Heroic Spirit], one of the few IS units he that can work well with both his Esper and Magic abilities, out of concern it could leak the secrecy of Magic out to the world. Even though Tabane provided Ichika with the proto-4th Gen IS unit Byakushiki, upon looking at its specs and was dismayed at seeing one sword as its only weapon, Ichika decided to hand off Byakushiki to Academy City's IS R&D Program to examine it for its Fold-Out Armor, the one defining factor of a 4th Generation Infinite Stratos. Byakushiki's Fold-Out technology was used to develop Ichika eventual upgrade IS unit, the 4th Generation Unicorn Gundam ( **AN: It works really well since Ichika and Banagher Links share the same voice actor** ).

Instead Ichika opted to utilize a custom Strike Gundam IS unit of his own, the Build Strike Gundam. Ichika chose the Build Strike as it was the most advanced IS unit derived from the IS Strike Gundam - the other being Strike Noir Gundam. The Strike derived IS units were known for its versatility and reliability to adapt to any situation and the constant changing battlefield. The Strike Gundam series had an advantaged that other 3rd Generation IS models did not possess, the Instant Striker Pack Install System (ISPIS). It allowed the Strike Gundam IS unit to use and switch between the various Striker Packs which had already been installed into the Strike. Since each Striker Pack contains its own internal battery unit, a Strike Gundam can just simply switch out Striker Packs when the current one in use is running low on energy, allowing the Strike to remain and engage in a prolonged firefight with enemy IS units, who do not have the unique advantages the Strike has. Plus, this unique feature eliminates the need to reserve or contain numerous Equalizers for each weapon, since one Strike Pack contains numerous weapons and makes the time-consuming process of changing Equalizers outdated and inefficient. The ISPIS was Academy City's first attempt of overcoming the limitations of Equalizers before introduction of "Fold-out armor" technology invented by Tabane Shinonono.

Ichika would arrive at ISA the same day Laura Bodewig enrolls in. Since this is an IS x To Aru crossover, expect some involvement from the To Aru side for the IS story arcs.

* * *

AN: This is as far as I could come up with for my IS x To Aru plot bunny idea. Feel free to adapt and change it as you see fit and if you could improve upon it. I only ask that you make Ichika the main character or at least one of the main characters. Also don't forget to give me credit for the idea or for inspiring you to write this story.

Response to review from freeforall546:

I haven't really explored that far who Ichika should be paired with. In some story ideas I have, when I'm unsure who the official pairing of the story should be or what the romantic dynamic between characters would be like, I usually leave story idea open to many possible pairing routes as much as possible so that I don't accidentally limit my options and choices. I'm unsure which girl from To Aru I would pair Ichika up with, though I would not be lying if I say that Misaka Mikoto first comes to mind. She is my absolute favorite To Aru character and I enjoyed Railgun's story more than Index. Plus, Touma has Index so that is reasons enough though the story execution of pairing Ichika up with Mikoto would have to be done right that it doesn't feel forced. I just don't have that kind of skilled writing necessary to execute it well. In this story idea, I'm very much inclined to pair him up with a girl from To Aru because it would be a lot more original than pairing him up with an IS character just simply because there are already a lot of IS fanfic stories with possible canon pairing. Admittingly, my knowledge in To Aru is limited to Railgun manga, Index and Railgun anime, and whatever information I garnered off Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki. Tried to watch both Index and Railgun anime in chronological order but kinda stopped for a while due to seasonal anime sort of having higher priority and because life in general. At least I was able to finish the first season of Railgun.


	11. IS x DanMachi Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 11 : Infinite Stratos x DanMachi Challenge

I have been a fan of Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (or DanMachi for short) for a while and I am also watching the Sword Oratoria spin-off sidestory anime. I enjoyed the adventurer fantasy setting and the the story mechanics of the dynamics between adventurers and their connections to each familia of a god and goddess they are connected. I enjoyed the main DanMachi anime and for the moment of the Sword Oratoria anime I'm gonna enjoy Aiz's story and see how her story crosses with Bell's story. I was concerned for Sword Oratoria at the beginning when the seemingly minor character Lefiya Viridis was shone more prominently than Aiz whom I thought was the main focus character of the Sword Oratoria sidestory. I had thought that I had been bait-and-switched where J.C Staff used Aiz to pull me to watch the anime for some minor character with little impact on the main story. Sure while I would like to see how things are from the Loki Familia and Loki herself as Loki and Hestia are have relationship where they do not get along well with each other. I came for Aiz but was left with some weak elf support character who needs plot time and development to get stronger. I hate being bait-and-switch tactics used by authors and creators who lure people in with the promise of a great story, character, and so forth though a well scripted and amazingly edited trailer that really gets you all hyped up and excited only for it to be something disappointing and sometimes even outright deceive you in selling you a really crappy product in the end like the case of Muv Luv: Total Eclipse anime - stopped at third episode seeing how things are gonna go after watching so many harem anime, a great relatable and strong protagonist female character swapped out with a dislikeable douchebag moronic idiotic typical harem male character - and having been starved of actual real military battles after the amazing first episode), Code Geass: Akito of the Exiled anime movie series, and Halo 5: Guardians for me, or what No Man Sky game was for others; never bough No Man Sky because I never bought into the hype and I'm very selective in what kind of games I buy and play. But it looks like the Sword oratoria anime is starting to focus more on Aiz and specifically on her past. I have gotten around to accepting Lefiya as some sort of costar to Aiz for Sword Oratoria story. The moments where Sword Oratoria crosses with the main story especially with scenes involving Bell Cranel and his goddess Hestia really makes the spinoff anime more enjoyable.

* * *

I noticed that there is no IS x DanMachi crossover story and decided to pose a challenge out to anyone interested in write a crossover story between the two series. Unlike past crossover challenges, I really have no clear story outline thought up. Similar to Infinite Stratos, what I know about Dan Machi and its spinoff Sword Oratoria is from anime alone with DanMachi Wiki to help fill in gaps in my knowledge of the series. I never got around to reading the original LN or manga version so I can't claim that I am very knowledgeable in the series.

Basic premise is that Ichika - and some other IS characters of your own choice - somehow ended up the magical fantasy adventure themed world of DanMachi. It would be up to each individual author to come up with an explanation how Ichika and his chosen company ended up in the world of DanMachi. There's no limit to which IS character comes with him. If you wanted to, you could even have the whole ISA ended close to or inside the Labyrinth City Orario.

With the matter of goddesses and familias, you can decide which god/goddess's familia Ichika and company join up with. While you could have Ichika and his chosen company joined the story focused Hestia Familia or Loki Familia, you could also be original in having Ichika and IS cast join another guild such as Freya Familia or Hephaestus Familia. If IS characters end up joining Freya Familia, then the IS harem would have a major competition from someone on DanMachi side of things with the IS harem over Ichika. With Hephaestus Familia, Ichika and IS characters might be able to get access to weapons and armor, some of which maybe magical items. Joining the Hephaestus Familia would probably best suit and/or complement the IS tech, weapons, and armor as the Hephaestus Familia specialized in forging weapons and armor. I'm not sure of the Hephaestus Familia has their own group of adventurers and if they don't then Ichika and IS cast of characters can serve as adventuers for the Hephaestus Familia.

Part of the challenge is to tell us a story of Ichika and IS characters and their adventures in the dungeon and the Labyrinth City Orario and their interactions with the DanMachi cast and familias and other factions in the world of DanMachi as well as their effect and impact on DanMachi's story. If you guys wanted to, you could even evolve the Infinite Stratos units themselves for reasons such as leveling up, having their pilot's status adjusted and skills boosted by their god or goddess, or facing a great challenge or danger of sorts in the dungeons. Because God knows the Byakushiki needs some major improvements and evolved weapons and abilities set. Now get out there and have some fun in writing an IS x DanMachi crossover story with Ichika as protagonist or costar to Bell Cranel the protagonist of DanMachi.


	12. IS x Halo Crossover Challenge 1

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 12: Infinite Stratos x Halo Challenge 1

AN: I have been a fan of the Halo series for quite a long time - at least old school style Halo I grew up knowing and loved. I read many novels such as _**The Fall of Reach**_ , _**The Flood**_ , _**First Strike**_ , _**Ghosts of Onyx**_ , _**Contact Harvest**_ , _**The Cole Protocol**_ , and lastly _**Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe**_ Volumes 1 and 2. I played the hell out of the original Halo trilogy, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, Halo Wars, and recently Halo Wars 2. I have also played Halo 4 and Halo 5 Guardians and I own the Master Chief Collection. Halo 4 was okay, it was certainly the most emotional of all the games. I absolutely hate and despise Halo 5 and have refused to read some of the newer books as I didn't exactly like a lot of stuff 343 Industries did with the Halo story lore. In fact, I disliked and outright hated some of the stuff 343i did with the Halo story lore and franchise. I had been extremely worried for the future of Halo and weary of what 343i had in store given their lying, manipulative, deceptive bait-and-switch "Hunt the Truth" advertisement marketing campaign for the terrible Guardian storyline. I could go on forever but I will not. This is why I loved Halo Wars 2. The music, the tone, the characters, the original art designs. It felt like Halo again and it made me remember why I loved Halo and it has made me excited for Halo 6, knowing how Halo Wars 2 will surely be tied into Halo 6. I can honestly say that the one of the remote thing that 343i has positively done for Halo was financing _**Halo Legends**_ which enriched and further added to the Halo story and lore of events that occurred during the Insurrection and Great War. If Halo 5 was the game that nearly killed the franchise, it was Halo Wars 2 that revived the franchise, breathe some nostalgic life to it, and gave us fans hope that the next game will be done right. I am also glad to hear recent gaming news that 343i has finally come to terms with admitting their mistakes they made in with Halo 5 and apologizing for their decision for not focusing on Chief and furthermore WILL NOT BE INTRODUCING ANY NEW CHARACTERS in the sixth game as they will be focusing more on the Chief's POV. About damn time they admitted their mistake and this is a a couple good steps in the right direction. I don't wanna play as Locke again, or even any of the Spartan-IV characters from Fireteam Osiris, or any newly created character at all designed just for Halo 6.

Scrolling through the Halo x Infinite Stratos crossover section, I have seen that it really is mostly OC-centric and placing Ichika in the sidelines or excluding him entirely like every other crossover sections with IS. It reminds me of some of the stuff 343i did that I did not like. For example, introducing us to Spartan-IV Fireteams Crimson and Majestic and developing their shared story in Spartan Ops only to later pretend those two teams don't even exist in Halo 5 so they can introduce some new S-IV characters for Locke's Fireteam Osiris that no one gives a shit about. Not only was 343i guilty of not using or treating with respect the classic old Halo characters such as the Arbiter and Buck (the only S-IV on Osiris that I actually pay attention to and care about since I liked Halo 3: ODST) as much as they should to their full potential in Halo 5, they don't even make use of their own existing newly developed current characters like they already have like Fireteams Crimson and Majestic, or even that bitch Sarah Palmer for that matter _since she supposed to be the leader of the S-IV force on the UNSC Infinity_. I still damn hate her for shooting Catherine Halsey and she has done nothing in Halo 5 to redeem herself in any way or form that changes my opinion of her; if she dies before or during Halo 6 then good riddance, nothing lost there.

Anyhow I am posting a collection of Halo x IS plot bunnies to propose to anyone who is interested in writing a Halo x IS crossover story that has Ichika and the Orimura family as main characters, like for example a Halo story told from the perspectives of the Orimura and their involvement with the overall Halo-verse. I doubt the following story ideas I have conceived here now will be the last Halo x IS plot bunnies I'll be pitching. It is expected that the stories I'm proposing is heavily leaning towards the Halo side from their interactions and perspectives of Ichika and perhaps other IS characters and their overall perspectives, actions, and impacts on the Halo story as opposed to Halo characters crossing over into IS-verse since there are already many crossover fanfics that do just that. As such, it is recommended that you guys and gals might need prominent knowledge of the Halo-verse if any of you wish to use my concept ideas to write some decently good quality Halo x IS crossover stories. Halo Wiki and Halopedia will be reliable sources of information for all things related to Halo.

* * *

Story Concept #1 - The Hyper Lethal Vector Lone Wolf

The identity of Lieutenant Spartan-B312, the Lone Wolf, aka Noble Six, remains a mystery to this day and so is much of his early life and service record prior to being assigned to Noble Team at the beginning of Halo Reach. We know he is a Spartan-III candidate, thus he's one of those war orphans the Office of Naval Intelligence's Beta-5 Division recruited into the Spartan-III program whose main motivation is a chance at revenge against the Covenant. During training, B312 and a few other S-IIIs (designated "cat 2") outshone their teammates well enough that these select few were handpicked by Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN-051 Kurt Ambrose (the Spartan-II assigned to teach and train the S-III candidates) to be assigned to separate special force units outside the general population of Beta Company. Thus, he and these chosen "cat 2" S-IIIs did not participate in Operation: TORPEDO, a suicide mission that resulted in the deaths of almost all Spartan-III Beta Company. Because the concealed nature of his survival, his existence became classified and he was deployed as a black operator and assassin under ONI jurisdiction. Over the curse of his career, B312 gained a reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken terrorist organizations and made entire rebel groups disappear. Prior to his transfer to Noble Team, B312's former superior allegedly used him as "his own private grim reaper". For those of us who played Halo Reach, we knew what his fate would be and how important his role as Noble Six and his ultimate sacrifice would be to the UNSC and to Humanity in the long run.

This concept has Ichika assuming the identity and role of the Spartan-B312. He would be sent to the Halo-verse via an explosion caused as the Silver Gospel's sudden suicidal attack on Ichika and Byakushiki at the end of their second battle. His supposed death is mourned in IS-verse, but for Ichika his new life in the Halo-verse is just beginning. Ichika would be lost for a while in a whole new universe and not even on planet Earth, but one of human colony worlds that would eventually be hit hard and glassed by the Covenant. Ichika struggles to live and survive on a strange distant colony world, eventually able to make a meager humble living of sorts. When the Covenant arrived and attacked the colony world, Ichika would originally run and hide like any other rational human being valuing self-preservation would do. Plus, he wants to survive long enough to return to his own world and his own universe to see his friends and family again. But after seeing so many people dying including those who he managed to befriend, Ichika reluctantly but firmly with courage and defiant will decided to fight the Covenant. He manifests Byakushiki and was able to drive the Covenant back on several occasions, saving lives of civilians and UNSC soldiers on the battlefield; his face concealed by the Byakushiki's own helmet mask. However, like always even when humanity did win most of the battles on the ground, it meant little as the Covenant would always glass the planet from orbit in the end. Ichika was able to escape on one of the last evacuation ships hours before the Covenant began to glass the planet. Once more, Ichika is without a home or place to go back to, and once more he was concerned about his uncertain future. But seeing as to how many people had died and many more were grateful and joyful to be alive to because they were saved by the mysterious "White Knight", Ichika resolves to fight the Covenant and make them pay for all the lives lost in the war because of them.

Ichika would be recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence (the UNSC's premier military intelligence organization) along with other war orphans from glassed colonies who signed onto the Spartan-III program for a chance at getting revenge against the Covenant for killing their family and friends and destroying their homes and livelihoods. To avoid drawing any suspicions or attention to him, he kept the Byakushiki in closed form of a gauntlet well-hidden and secret from everyone else, making sure to keep it within his reach or on him always, the excuse he makes is that the gauntlet serves as memento and good luck charm. This is justified given the common paranoia and suspicions people have with ONI. To isolate himself from others and prevent anyone from learning that he had been the mysterious "White Knight" and the existence of IS, Ichika adopted a persona of the unsociable Lone Wolf. Ichika and some few others in Beta Company performed well beyond their peers that they were reassigned to separate special forces groups outside the general population of Beta Company, thus he and the few lucky chosen others had been spared of being sent off on the suicide mission that was OPERATION: TORPEDO. The many black ops missions he had been sent to have hardened his soul and at some point, he was had been certain that he lost the ability to use his IS, feeling repulsed and rejected by Byakushiki as on some missions he had killed or sacrificed a lot of lives including those innocent to ensure the success of his objectives and having not heard or sensed anything from Byakushiki for a very long time. Ichika would later be assigned to Noble Team and the events that occurred in Halo Reach would happen. However, after the UNSC Pillar of Autumn had left Reach, Ichika would survive and continue to fight the Covenant on Reach for as long as he could. For days Ichika stubbornly and defiantly fought on, salvaging whatever UNSC and Covenant weapons, armor pieces and equipment he could get his hands on to continue his guerilla warfare against the Covenant with help from Auntie Dot A.I. to guide him to the right places to obtain everything he needed, including safe places to sleep and rest for a while before he resumed killing. He had also been able to rally what few surviving Spartans and UNSC soldiers and Marines were left on Reach within his close proximity.

Ichika finally considered incorporating the Auntie Dot A.I. into the Byakushiki to hack its IS Core and forcefully activate Byakushiki, forcing the IS itself to make use of other weapons he had managed to get his hands on. The hacking seemingly proved successful, Byakushiki successfully merging with Ichika's MJOLNIR powered assault armor and able to incorporate other weapons (both Human and Covenant), MJOLNIR armor pieces and Spartan armor abilities, and equipment into the Byakushiki. Both Ichika and his newest senior commanding officer, the Spartan-III supersoldier Rosenda-A344 (aka Noble Seven), formed a desperately insane plan to board the CAS-class assault carrier in orbit that would soon commence a second glassing of Reach to finish off the UNSC's groundside resistance against the Covenant and hijack the ship. They had hoped that by successfully hijacking the ship, it would be their ticket to getting off Reach for them and their rallied forces. Ichika uses the Byakushiki for the first time in a long time and used it to help UNSC forces fight their way into the gravity well of the CAS-class assault carrier. Ichika used most of Byakushiki's power to bring the carrier's shield's down, allowing UNSC forces to board the ship via its gravity well soon after Byakushiki dematerialized. Heavy combat within the CAS-class assault carrier ship took place and although the UNSC boarders would win once Ichika and Rosenda led troops to take control of the bridge with the Auntie Dot A.I. seize control of the ship, the UNSC boarding forces had taken heavy casualties and other Covenant ships within vicinity took notice of their actions. Their mission having failed as the other Covenant ships responded by disabling the hijacked CAS-class assault carrier and sent boarding parties to retake the carrier. Ichika had the Auntie Dot A.I. take the ship into the center of the fleet in a slipspace jump ad to execute their plan B, a modified version OPERATION UPPERCUT using a HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon to take out the carrier and any Covenant ship within reach of a slipspace portal to eliminate as much of the Covenant fleet orbiting Reach as they could. Eventually Covenant troops forced their way into the bridge, killing the remaining UNSC troops and forcing Ichika and Rosenda to withdraw to the carrier's slipspace engine room. Rosenda would go down while Ichika retreated from the bridge to the carrier's slipspace engine room. In an incredible display of heroism, Ichika held off an entire army of Covenant single-handedly - including Hunters, Suicide Grunts, Jiralhanae Chieftains and Captains. But the Covenant were relentless, and Ichika was eventually injured by plasma fire. After triumphantly taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot-class Sangheili in hand-to-hand combat, Ichika was finally overwhelmed, disarmed and forced to the ground. Moments before a Sanghelli Zealot would proceed to stab Ichika with an Energy Dagger, Ichika activated the remote detonator for the HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon just as the CAS-class assault carrier was exiting slipspace in the middle of the Covenant fleet. It was that this time the Byakushiki's closed form gauntlet shone brightly moments before Ichika was stabbed by the Zealot.

* * *

 _"Twenty-eight years, let's see what kind of world I woke up to now."_ \- Ichika

When Ichika finally woke up and came to, he was on an island where he once fought the Silver Gospel. His mind gaining full consciousness, he looks around and sees that he is still clad in Mark V MJOLNIR armor and the Byakushiki's gauntlet closed form on his arm. He takes off his helmet to look back at his own reflection off the golden visor of his Spartan helmet. In many ways Ichika looked the same look as when he fought the Silver Gospel, but in many ways Ichika had the look of a person who has fought so many battles, bore so many burdens and losses, worn down with the passage of time despite his youth. Ichika had won, he was sure he blew up the Covenant ship with the nuke taking out the assault carrier and the surrounding ships. After so many long years he was finally back in his own world. But in a way, he had also lost too, lost more than he had won. He had lost time with his family and friends of his original world and universe. He had lost his precious Spartan comrades and family. The Humanity of the other world, the other universe he fought for so long has lost the last Noble Spartan and countless other heroes who fought and died on Reach, his innocence sacrificed for the greater good and to buy that Humanity precious time to live and fight another day in hopes of eventually winning the war against the alien genocidal war machine. His version of Humanity…has no need of people like him. No need of Spartans. No need of Champions, Saviors, Heroes, and Legends who would fight to protect and defend Humanity at and make great sacrifice no matter what the cost or burden, not when they can look up to IS pilots to do just that. His existence and its meaning is once more called into question, a crisis of self-meaningful existentialism bubbling up once more. In this world, he had been gone a mere twenty-eight weeks, whereas in that other world he had fought a war that lasted close to three decades long.

For some time Ichika would Lone Wolf around as a shadow mercenary under the alias if his UNSC callsign Noble Six while figuring out what to do. As much as he would like to see Chifuyu, Houki, and the others again, he couldn't do it. He couldn't put them through that kind of emotion pain and heartache after 28 weeks (7 months) have passed in his world since his supposed death. He didn't know what his return would do to them, as there really was no way he felt he could convey to them what had happened and what he had experienced during his departure from them. He was surprised that the Auntie Dot A.I. had survived and is now merged into a Triumvirate of AIs that reside in Byakushiki with Setsuna and the Shirokishi (White Knight) AI. Setsuna and Shirokishi would handle matters related to Byakushiki and IS related aspects while Auntie Dot dealt with matters related to his MJOLNIR armor and helping to organize his mercenary assignments. Like his old UNSC assigned missions, Ichika chose to take on mercenary assignments that involved breaking terrorist organizations and making entire criminal groups disappear. What is salvaged from the people he defeated and eliminated, he kept for himself as his prize to continue funding his own operations and online anonymous networks of informants for the kind of information he couldn't easily get online even from sites like subreddits forums, WikiLeaks, Anonymous, and 4chan. It was inevitable that he would encounter and wage a shadow war against Phantom Task, assassinating their agents and even going after some of their Board of Directors. Any IS Core he managed to seize, he kept for himself for further research. The Lone Wolf mercenary only became publicly known when some of the stolen IS Cores Ichika took back were sent to ISA. Really it was a honeypot to get Phantom Task out of hiding so he could attack them. Phantom Task members Autumn and Madoka would try to retrieve the IS Cores by infiltrating ISA (chronologically IS season 2 episodes 3 & 4 and LN Volume 5).

While Madoka was more than a match against the five IS Representative Candidates and their personal IS with the Silent Zephyr, dealing with Ichika in his Lone Wolf persona and a Byakushiki – revamped in appearance with HAYABUSA variant MJOLNIR-like aesthetics with some resemblance to the Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System (aka the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL suit from Halo Legends episode Prototype) – was an entirely different matter. Ichika attacked the Silent Zephyr without warning and proceeded to try to kill Madoka as quickly as he could. With UNSC and Covenant-derived weapons, Ichika was able to maintain the upper hand and advantage against the Silent Zephyr. His only screw up was when Ichika broke the face mask of the Silent Zephyr and upon seeing Madoka's face, instead of moving in to kill her with Yukihira Type 2 energy katana like he should, Ichika froze up in shock and uttered Chifuyu's name. This delay give Madoka a change to strike back and the two assassins were in a stalemate. Eventually Phantom Task retreated, but Ichika had a tough time trying to get away as the personal users had new orders to capture him. Ichika was able to evade capture through though Spartan abilities such as _**Evade**_ , _**Hologram,**_ and _**Active Camo**_ integrated into his MJOLNIR-like Infinite Stratos. Ichika cursed his hesitance to kill the person who resembled Chifuyu and having meet his old IS friends again. Chifuyu would figure out the mysterious mercenary known as the Lone Wolf using the IS to attack Silent Zephyrs bore some resemblance to Byakushiki and has Tabane investigate the matter.

Tabane tracked Ichika to his secret lair, but his helmet still on along with the voice scrambler prevented Tabane from seeing recognizing who he was. He warns her in a cold grave voice to leave which she doesn't and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat although Ichika made liberal use of UNSC firearms to try to suppress and immobilize Tabane by wounding her. Tabane got so good knighting strikes in, but Ichika's S-III augmentations allowed him to endure the hits and keep on fighting. He had been shocked that Tabane was able to keep up with him, assuming that she too must have been augmented human in some way or form to be able to land some powerful hits on him despite him wearing Mark V MJOLNIR armor. Tabane was impressed with the mystery Lone Wolf that she offered to make a deal with him that were beneficial to him. Ichika stopped fight to consider her offer, originally wishing to decline her offer but he had decided to make the best of the situation and negotiated hard to ensure he got what he wanted while retaining his secrets. Ichika traded back the Cores he recovered from Phantom Task to Tabane in exchange for more information on Phantom Task from Tabane such as their current operational plans, force deployment, names and locations of members, and overall assets for example. Tabane offers her own counter-deal where she would give him what he wanted in exchange for taking on some assignments from her. With Tabane offering logistics support in his campaign against Phantom Task, Ichika accepted her offer believing that he got one of his objectives accomplished while giving Tabane nothing in return that could really compromise him. When Tabane left, Ichika prepares to destroy his secret lair as it had been compromised and move to another hidden secure location. Unknowingly Tabane had hacked his secret base's computer systems and obtain some sensitive information. Tabane would eventually break the ONI grade encryptions on the stolen information and data and discovered the shocking identity of Noble Six the Lone Wolf mercenary.

Ichika would be hired twice by Tabane on two separate assignments. One was to aid the personal users and ISA staff when Phantom Task attacked them on their leisurely trip (IS season 2 episode 12). This time Ichika would fight Madoka who was using Kuroshiki (Black Knight) IS unit, instructing them to go help Tatenashi's own fight against Squall as his battle with the unknown Silent Zephyr pilot was personal. Dialogue was exchanged between the two unknowing Orimura twins as they fought each other, Ichika using this chance to try to figure out who this person resembling Chifuyu was. Having learned of Madoka's identity, Ichika harden himself to kill her. The fight proved tough even for him, so much so that he had considered driving her away from the city to some isolated place a good distance away so he could use a HAVOK nuke he had in his IS to kill her. However, with the personal users' help, Ichika had been able to defeat Madoka although the damage he sustained briefly damaged his voice scrambler and Madoka had a good guess who the Lone Wolf was now from hearing his voice. The voice scrambler was immediately fixed but it was too late. As Madoka and Squall left, Madoka said out of loud that she couldn't wait to meet him again next time alone together, calling him "Ichika her little lone wolf brother". Such words in turn shocked the personal users; now that they think about it the mysterious Lone Wolf mercenary's IS unit really bears some resemblance to Byakushiki if only the slightest little bit. Noble Six would deny any of their questions asking him if he truly was Ichika or knew him, stating that he got his IS through the black market and made modifications of his own, never knowing it had once belonged to Ichika the world's first male IS pilot. Furthermore Noble Six stated that he doesn't know what happened to Ichika, but that he was certain that Ichika is dead like the rest of the world believes him to be. He refused to answer any more of their questions and instead disappeared with _**Active Cameo**_ , leaving them with even more questions than answers.

The second assignment given to him by Tabane was during the World Purge-hen arc. Tabane deployed Noble Six as extra security for ISA for the duration of the crisis related to World Purge. Ichika got to work quickly neutralizing the active-camouflaged American spec-ops soldiers. At first he aimed to wound and capture them, but when Tatenashi was wounded by their gunshot Ichika proceeded to prove why he earned the covenanted UNSC designation as "Hyper Lethal Vector", killing every single last one of them. Ichika then moved to kill the American black op IS pilot who had been fighting Chifuyu, an overcharged shot from his Plasma Pistol followed by an Energy Sword to her back when she was engaging Chifuyu in a sword fight. The personal users have not been freed from the World Purge program, still stuck inside their own personal virtual reality dream worlds. Seizing this moment to sever ties with them and "prove" to them that he wasn't Ichika, Ichika/Noble Six connected the Byakushiki's gauntlet to ISA's computer terminals and had Auntie Dot A.I. download a special program into ISA's IS Core Network running the World Purge program to wake them up, that program that would turn their deepest desiring fantasies…into nightmares as the program was strongly modeled after some of the more traumatic and horrific scenes of the infamous Human-Covenant War. The girls would all see witness their own personal hell - the Covenant burning their precious dream world to ash, seeing people dying horrific deaths as their idolized dream versions of Ichika struggled to protect them as they were being hunted relentlessly by the Covenant. Their monitored heart rates and brain waves becoming even more erratic and unstable on the monitors, their bodies in the real world twisting and turning as Noble Six notes that his program was a success and that the nightmare program he added into ISA's IS Core Network would soon wake them up. However, the programing had been stalled, the virtual dream versions of Ichika were able to fight off the nightmare of the Covenant because of the girl's deep desire to be protected and saved by the boy whom they loved and one the world believed dead. Out of reluctance and to put an end to their dreams once and for all, Noble Six entered the World Purge himself and one by one killed all the dream Ichikas in the most murderously brutal and efficient manner as possible, not even giving any of the "Ichikas" a chance to fight back. The personal users could only look in horror watching the boy they loved die gruesome deaths at the hands of that Lone Wolf assassin. When Noble Six woke up still cladded in his MJOLNIR armor, he was greeted with the scene of angry personal users condemning his horrific actions against their mind to put them through such hell and for "killing Ichika". To hammer in the final nail in the coffin that was Ichika's former connections and ties to them, Ichika as Noble Six merely replied that he had orders from Tabane to protect ISA and free them at whatever the cost. His actions no matter how monstrous was justified. The last straw for the personal users came when Noble Six stated that Orimura Ichika himself was an overrated and overhyped as an IS pilot and that the real reason he died fighting the Silver Gospel was because he was truly weak and unwilling to do whatever it took to win, no matter the cost or sacrifice. Rin leapt up to try to kick Noble Six, but he swerved to the side and instead Rin's kick hit an impervious and unimpressed Chifuyu, which landed Rin and the personal users in trouble while Ichika quietly left ISA.

In the final scene of World Purge-hen arc just as Chifuyu wrapped up her own integration of Chloe Chronicle at an outdoor restaurant, Ichika/Noble Six then makes a surprise appearance to confront Chloe Chronicle and demanded to know what Tabane was up to as he had his suspicions that perhaps Tabane caused the World Purge crisis from the beginning. Chloe Chronicle replied that it wasn't all her master's (Tabane's) doing, but that they simply seized upon an opportunity of their own. He asks Chloe what Tabane was after, but Chloe then shifts the focus on him by claim that she knew who he was hinting that she knew his true name. While Tabane figured it out through hacking his encrypted data, Chloe was able to figure out who he truly was in the dream world during the World Purge event. Ichika got nervous but through his Lone Wolf persona and his stoic professional voice called Chloe's bluff. Chloe merely responded by saying that despite his namesake persona of a Lone Wolf, Noble Six was really a kind-hearted person. One who would all he could to save others, and one who would sacrifice his own happiness and humanity for the sake of others. When he killed all those dream Ichikas it was not out of malice, hate, or jealousy, but out of kindness. To help those move on with their lives after the supposed death of their beloved Ichika, as well as shake off any suspicions that he might possibly be Ichika. Chloe then notes that on that day when Ichika allegedly died, the person who would become the Lone Wolf, would become Noble Six, would be conceived and take his place. After all, why else would the Byakushiki then seemingly accepted Noble Six as her newest pilot? Was it because she never left Ichika's side to begin with? Chifuyu's eyes widen at such revelations, her mind starting to click things together as Ichika/Noble Six struggled to regain control of the situation. Noble Six insisted that the person known as Ichika died that day, that people need to get over it as that was the reality. Chloe amusingly noted that it was funny that Noble Six would say that when "Orimura Ichika stands right before us". In a last ditch moment of deflection, Noble Six then made the outrageous claim that he killed Ichika and claimed Byakushiki as his prize, leaving Chifuyu is disbelief. Chloe seizes upon his desperation further by elaborating that if his claim were true that he did killed Ichika, then Core 001 and its two AIs Setsura and Shirokishi would never accepted him as Byakushiki's pilot in the first place, given that the Shirokishi AI was modeled after Chifuyu herself and Byakushiki was an IS solely meant to be piloted by Orimura Ichika alone and wouldn't accept anyone else as its pilot. Chloe's last words in the verbal exchange was saying that "Ichika would never die. After all, 'Spartans never die, they are just simply missing in action', right?"

Those words strike a nerve with Ichika, memories of many Spartans falling in battle dead or dying including Noble Team flashing in his mind. Ichika/Noble Six suddenly lunges at Chloe to seize her in fit of anger, seeing as she had gone too far this time digging at a wound that never fully healed. However, he was intercepted by Chifuyu who asks this Noble Six person if he truly was Ichika. At his continued denials, Chifuyu then insists that he removes his helmet and let her see his face for herself. Ichika who is in struggling internally with the mixing of conflicted feelings tries to talk to Chifuyu to stand down and be rational, to not believe Chloe's words and that what she is saying is deception, deflection, misdirection, and utter falsehoods. But Chifuyu refuses to budge and loudly insists on letting her see his face for herself, materializing the original Yukihira sword pointed at him. Chifuyu stated that she wasn't going to let him slip away, that he would have to fight her if he wanted to escape. Ichika looks at where Chloe once stood only to see her gone as his focus had been on Chifuyu now confronting him. Ichika tries to sneak away via _**Active Cameo**_ but Chifuyu had a powerful six sense and strike forth where Ichika was headed. Ichika was forced to block Chifuyu's Yukihira sword with the Hayabusa katana that came with his Hayabusa-like Mark V MJOLNIR armor set, which dispersed his Active Cameo just as his katana broke under the weight of the IS grade sword. Ichika then pulls out an M45 Tactical Shotgun to fire off some warning shots and gain himself some distance. Ichika was only able to get a fourth shotgun blast fired off before Chifuyu sliced the shotgun with her sword, forcing him to switch to MA37 Assault Rifle and M6G Magnum and firing to force her back. Ichika tried to slip away again with _**Active Cameo**_ but with Chifuyu charging at him again, he quickly switched armor abilities to _**Evade**_ to dodge the attack. Ichika tried using _**Jet Pack**_ in a last ditch effort to get away but Chfiyu quickly jumped on top of him at a shocking quick speed even for his enhanced senses, disabling the _**Jet Pack**_ and sending him crashing into the tables of the restaurant. Chifuyu would slap away the M6G Magnum in his hand while he was down before pointing the sword at his head. Knowing that he wasn't going to leave without a fight, Ichika reluctant materializes his Yukihira Type 2 energy katana slap Chifuyu's sword out of his face and reposition himself, this time steeling himself for a fight even though he would rather not fight her. Chifuyu and Noble Six then paced themselves, sizing each other up in anticipation of their opponent's next move. Chifuyu then noticed something, Noble Six's unconscious clenching and unclenching of his left hand above a handle of sort, presumably a secret weapon and trump card of sort, a trait belonging only to her brother and only done so when he is about to make simple mistakes; unknown to Chifuyu, that handle Ichika keeps his left hand over around is the handle for the infamous Energy Sword used by Sanghelli aliens, him waiting at just the right moment to ignite the Energy Sword.

* * *

AN: This is as far as my muse is able to carry this story concept idea of Ichika as Spartan-B312 aka Noble Six aka the Lone Wolf. A few important points I would like to make.

Spartan-B312's Mark V MJOLNIR armor is customizable, allowing the player to take many liberties with Noble Six's appearance having limitless armor combinations. Furthermore, Spartan-B312 was never shown on Halo Reach's game cover or promotional art for Noble Team as this was done to avoid portraying Noble Six as outside the player's control, preventing them from building a definitive mental image for the character. For anyone adopting this story concept idea of Ichika being Spartan-B312 (aka Noble Six, aka the Lone Wolf), you are free to customize his Mark V MJOLNIR armor set in any form or combination you want as Spartan-B312 was meant to be customizable in the game. Though if you're trying to aim for the most permanent and seemingly canon image of Spartan-B312, you could use the default game appearance which is the default MJOLNIR Mark V armor with the Mark V[B] helmet and gray coloration. There is also a conceptual art image of Spartan-B312 with his armor consisting of the Mark V[B]Helmet w/ UA Attachment, Commando Left Shoulder, FJ/PARA Right Shoulder, Tactical/LRP Chest Piece, UA/Buckler Wrist Armor, FJ/PARA Knee Guards, Default or Gold Visor, and Silver as Primary color and Steel as Secondary color. If you're curious and want to know, my favorite Halo Reach armor permutations are CQC, Air Assault, ODST, and Recon.

You don't have to restrict him to just one set of MJOLNIR armor. Given how in this AU story after the Pillar of Autumn left Reach and how Ichika as Noble Six remain behind to fight the Covenant a brief while before he would end up back in IS-verse, he would have to scavenge new MJOLNIR armor parts to replace the ones damaged from constant heavy fighting with the Covenant. Ichika's MJOLNIR armor can automatically replace damaged parts since it had been merged with the Byakushiki and incorporated newer weapons, abilities, and equipment shortly before Ichika would end up back in IS-verse. This means the appearance of Ichika's MJOLNIR armor never remains the same and you can switch things up if you wish for variety if sticking to just one armor image gets boring and you want some change in its form and appearance. Or you can just keep the same armor appearance for the entire story of you want. Your choice.

As always feel free to adopt this story idea and make it your own. Feel free to change anything to fit how you would imagine or envision the story concept of Ichika being Spartan-B312 would look like. If I had any request to make to anyone wanting to adopt this story concept idea, this plot bunny, is that at the very least Ichika be an equal protagonist if he's sharing the spotlight with another major prominent character such as the Master Chief or the Rookie for example. That is the barest minimum for such a request for adopting this story. Please don't pull a similar move like what 343i did with Halo 5, rendering Ichika as a minor character in his own story while the majority of the focus is someone else who may not even be related to the story at all, like Locke for example. For the most part, nobody likes Locke and I have such similar sentiments regarding OCs being the main focus characters or being the "switch" to the jerkish bait-&-switch method of presenting a "false" protagonist that people like to lure people into the story and then switching out with the "real" protagonist who is unknown, obscure, and perhaps even hated and one whom people aren't invested in. It's how I felt with Muv-Luv anime in the first three episodes, the main character presented in the first episode is bait that is switched with a character I really did not like and the same with Halo 5 where we all thought Chief and Locke would have equal time when 12 of the 15 missions were focused on Locke. If Ichika isn't going to be the protagonist in your adoption of this story concept of Ichika as being Spartan-B312 and your story is mostly OCs, then you really need to ask yourself this serious question - Why bother doing this story concept at all in the first place if you're gonna make Ichika a minor character in his own story or make the story an OC wankfest? What's your point?


	13. IS x Halo Crossover Challenge 2

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 12: Infinite Stratos x Halo Challenge 2

Story Concept Idea #2 – Spartan Generations

AN: The story concept literally what it says on the tin can but for the Orimura. The Orimura siblings reflect each of the three Spartan generations except the Spartan-IVs as there are only three Orimuras that I am aware of, not four. Plus, I really don't have a positive view of the S-IVs. I just don't feel the same way with them as I do for a Spartan-II or Spartan-III. I am very much attached to the Spartan-IIs and I have a high degree of respect for the Spartan-IIIs. The Spartan-IVs on the other hand disappointed me greatly in Halo 4 and I have not looked kindly on them since.

Also want to let you all know that I have recently created a Forum here where we can all discuss some of the story concept ideas from Infinite Stratos PLot Bunnies Collection with each other. The Link is in my profile page. Looking forward to interesting conversion between us all.

* * *

Starting with Chifuyu, she would be a ORION Project supersoldier. For those who don't know, the ORION Project was the first human supersoldier project in the Halo-verse and is the predecessor to the well-known and legendary Spartan-II Program. Like the its successor the Spartan-II Program, the ORION Project was originally conceived to combat the threat posed to the UNSC military and UEG government by the Insurrection. Retroactively the ORION Project would be dubbed the Spartan-I Program and the children of the ORION Project soldiers were known as Spartan-1.1s. The ORION Project was an all-volunteer force composed of the best soldiers from the Marine Corps and other special forces branches of the UNSC. The ORION Project supersoldiers performed specialized, high-risk operations including: counter-insurgency operations, unconventional warfare, direct action and black operations. At its height, ORION Project had 300 active-duty personnel and was involved in five known major operations against the Insurrection before it was quietly deactivated. Project ORION had its shortcomings and limits; some of the older Orion conscripts started to suffer from side effects related to their augmentations and suffered from PTSD and a host of other severe mental and physical illnesses which were labeled Boren's Syndrome. Boren's Syndrome is not a real disease, it was a fictitious disease ONI invented to mask the side effects and physical and mental illnesses that caused by the ORION Project augmentations. While the Orion soldiers proved effective against the Insurrection in the beginning, over time insurgent attacks became more effective as insurgent personnel became more difficult to root out and over the ensuing decades became more organized and difficult to combat. Eventually the ORION Project would be deactivated and the surviving members reassigned to other special operations units. Many of them would retire or discharged because of mental illnesses diagnosed as Boren's Syndrome which were really caused by their ORION Project augmentations. Recruited from the UNSC Marine Corps's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODSTs), Chifuyu was the first of the initial 165 soldiers to undergo the ORION Project augmentation procedures and had been involved in all five known major operations the Orion soldiers took part in – Operation: CHARLEMAGNE, Operation: VERTAS, Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE, Operation: TREBUCHET, and Operation: TANGLEWOOD. After the ORION Project was deactivated Chifuyu was scheduled to be resigned back to the ODSTs, however she was instead diverted to ONI Section 3 to work at one of its various special projects involving Dr. Tabane Shinonono, a one of the top known scientists in the UNSC at the time after Dr. Catherine Halsey.

With the ORION Project deactivated, ONI proceeded with its Spartan-II Program (initially known as ORION Generation II). The Spartan-II Program differed greatly from the ORION Project in many ways. The first and most controversial was the subjects themselves, who were selected by a gene-candidate pool, and must fit into a certain age restriction protocol. They must also have possessed superior physical and mental attributes. The trainees must be instilled with military value, and the understanding of war; something that cannot be taught to enlisted soldiers. This narrowed the candidates down to children who would be raised and taught in the art of warfare and military values, from a young age. Using such controversial means of creating a soldier meant that the project would have to be carried out in the highest form of secrecy. second radical change involved integrating the subject with a new powered exoskeleton device, designed to help keep its user safe and provide a powerful means of combating enemy forces. The drawback of this new armor is its requirement for augmenting the subject, effectively turning the participants into human guinea pigs. Despite the tremendous risk and the unethical means of creating new soldiers, ORION Generation II was greenlit by the top brass within the Office of Naval Intelligence, who concluded that the lives that could be saved far outweighed the risks involved. The project was initially granted funding for 300 candidates, though funding was later reduced to half this number. By 2517, 150 suitable candidates had been identified through DNA gathered from the UNSC's Outer Colony vaccination program; however funding had been further reduced to support only half that number at 75. In the year 2517, seventy-five children, all six years old and of both sexes, were kidnapped by ONI agents. In order to preserve the program's secrecy, the children were replaced by flash clones, whom would die soon thereafter due to numerous medical complications associated with flash-cloning an entire human being. One of these 75 children kidnapped and replaced with a flash clone would be Ichika Orimura, who was abducted by ONI agents on his way home from school ( **AN: reminiscent to how he was kidnapped in IS canon** ). His flash clone's deteriorated health soon after was shock to his twin sister Madoka and to his childhood friends Houki Shinonono and Lingyin Huang (nicknamed Rin). As predicted Ichika's flash clone would soon die and the supposed death of her younger brother would devastate Chifuyu though it leaves some questions to be answered. Visiting her brother on his deathbed, she noticed right away that something just wasn't right with Ichika at all. That the person laying there on his final moments before dying wasn't truly her brother at all. Chifuyu couldn't point her finger on it, but by gut instinct she knew that the person dying in front of her wasting away wasn't Ichika at all, that something was very wrong with this scene. After the funeral many people including UNSC doctors and psychologists would attribute Chifuyu's seemingly denial of her brother's death as the case of her Boren's Syndrome seemingly worsening her mental state and stability after her brother's death. By ONI's official records, Ichika's flash clone was the very first one of the 75 flash clones of the abducted children to die.

Ichika was taken to the planet Reach, and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, along with the rest of the Spartan-II children. To marginalize the civilian lives they had once led, their names became a combination of their given names and a number, with family names being discarded; Ichika's name designation would be Ichika-033 ( **AN: A reference to the number of Spartan-II candidates out of the 75 who successfully survived and adapted to their augmentations** ). For eight years the children was schooled in history, military strategy and tactics, weapons, and was given extreme physical training. During this time he had grown close as friends to a few of the Spartan-II candidates like Daisy-023, Cal-141, Maria-062, Naomi-010, and Soren-66. Ichika would grow particularly close to Daisy-023, their relationship at first being like that of siblings only for their close relationship later evolve to something "beyond that of either deep friendship or closely bonded siblings", with Cal-141 being like a big sister figure to him. Ichika progressively proved himself to be one of the program's top candidates, being commended for his excellent teamwork skills and ability to be an invaluable team member to whichever team or unit he is assigned to . While both both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez identified the four emerging leaders within the Spartan-II group - John-117, Kurt-051, Jerome-092, and Fred-104 \- they noted that Ichika had the potential to be the fifth contender if only he would aggressively pursued a leader role among the Spartan-II group. While Ichika didn't specialized in any particular combat role like most of his Spartan comrades, he was a jack-of-all-trades type of Spartan which allows him to be flexible and versatile on the battlefield and adapt to any role his team needed him to fill. His only notable flaw seems to be that he seems comfortable with his current place in the Spartan-II Program. In 2525, Ichika and the other candidates underwent the Spartan-II augmentation procedures to improve their abilities. Ichika was among the ones who survived and not crippled or killed by the procedure. A few weeks after the Spartan-II augmentation procedures, Daisy-023 would confide to Ichika her wish to go home and see her family again. This touched off a nerve with Ichika as it had been so long since he had seen his family and he often wondered why none of his family or friends ever came looking for him. This set the stage for _**Halo Legends: Homecoming**_ where Ichika assisted Daisy-023 and three other Spartan-IIs in rebelling against their trainers, holding them at gunpoint in front of Dr. Catherine Halsey herself, in order to escape. Halsey granted them freedom, and they fled Reach as stowaways, hoping to return home to their parents. Ichika in particular would accompany Daisy to her home planet of Sargasso. The two evaded UNSC patrols that were on the lookout for Daisy and Ichika and found her home. There Daisy found a person nearly identical to herself, wheelchair-bound in her home's garden - her flash clone. Daisy and Ichika was then approached by a Hornet VTOL with Dr. Halsey onboard. Halsey explained via COM that all the Spartans had been replaced by  flash-clones when they were abducted, so as not to arouse suspicion of the missing children. Halsey urged Daisy and Ichika to return to her and the rest of the Spartans. Daisy, shocked, drew her pistol and approached her clone with Ichika following behind closely with his own sidearm as support. Her clone, confused and bewildered, stared at Daisy as she held her gun to her clone's face. After much hesitation, Daisy lowered her weapon, and began to leave. Her clone however, called after her, and offered her a small teddy bear on a chain, not knowing why she wanted to give it to Daisy, only thinking that she should do so. Daisy and Ichika returned to UNSC custody and were transported back to Reach. For Ichika the event proved traumatic in of itself as he now knew why his family and friends never noticed his disappearance and searched for him. Why would they look for him...when there was a flash clone of him in his place? And in turn they would be made to believe that he died when his flash clone would inevitably die just like Daisy's? When told by Halsey that flash clones did not live very long as they would all eventually die soon and after seeing Daisy's flash clone in such state and knowing she would soon die, wipe away with any illusions or chance Ichika thought he had of returning home to his family and friends.

Ichika along with the whole Spartan-II company would obtain their MJOLNIR Mk. IV Powered Assault Armor in the _ **Battle of Chi Ceti**_. Ichika was made the established leader of Green Team after Kurt-051 was transferred over to Blue Team. Green Team's established roster would include Ichika-033, Daisy-023, Cal-141, Maria-062, Naomi-010, and Randall-037. Soren-066 who was originally part of Green Team ended up running away ( **as explained in the short story "Pariah" from** _ **Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe**_ ). In early 2531, Ichika along with many other Spartan-IIs would participate in the Harvest Campaign. Daisy would survive thanks to Ichika shielding her from Needler fire with a Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet (also known as Jackal shield unit) he had acquired from a Jackal he killed. SInce then he had made sure that his team were equipped with salvaged Jackal shield units as they were their only real protection against Covenant energy weapons until the Spartan-IIs received their MJOLNIR Mk. V Powered Assault Armor which had energy shielding in November 2551. Green Team would participate in the _**Battle of Vodin**_ , the team's first casualty being Randall-037 who fell from one of the planet's skyhooks after the destruction of that planet's space elevator and was presumed lost. In truth, Randall had survived the fall, having landed in an ocean, and was eventually rescued by the surviving colonists; his final fate is shown in the _**Halo: Nightfall**_ webseries.

In 2535 Green Team participated in the _**Battle of Jericho VII**_. The team's mission was to prevent a Covenant ground force advance on the planet. Meanwhile, Blue Team were drawing out the Covenant rear guard, while Red Team slipped behind Covenant lines and planted a HAVOK tactical nuke, hoping to destroy the next Covenant ship that landed and dropped its shields. All of the Spartan teams accomplished their missions and returned safely to the remaining fleet in a Pelican dropship. In 2540, Green Team would participate in a joint-operation with the ODSTs to assassinate a Minor Prophet to stop the enemy supply chain and gather intel of unknown ruins on a Covenant-held planet,  Heian, the events of _**Halo Legends: The Babysitter**_. Cal-141 was given command of the ODST squad sent with Green Team. Remembering Kurt-051's "feelings", Ichika chose to accompany Cal-141 and the ODST squad while the rest of Green Team went a separate route to position themselves close to the village to assassinate the Prophet up close should the sniper team fail. Ichika intercepted the  Jiralhanae chieftain thought to have been killed by Cal the day before in the alien's attempted ambush of Cal and the ODST squad. Ichika struck first by impaling its side with an Energy Sword, but was batted aside by Jiralhanae chieftain's Gravity hammer to the chest sending him fly away from the group. Cal fought the Jiralhanae chieftain while the ODST backup sniper O'Brien took the sniper shot that successfully killed the Prophet. Ichika was near-dead when Cal and the ODSTs came to him and his worsening pale condition as Green Team and the ODST squad withdraw from Heian would have a profound affect on the ODSTs and their perceptions of the Spartans, showing them that despite their advanced training and powered armor exoskeleton they were just as human as any of them.

In 2336, fifteen years before the MJOLNIR Mark V entered production, _**Dr. Tabane Shinonono**_ completes her assigned ONI partnership tenure with the Earth-based think tank RKD Group based in Japan as the chief scientist behind the development of the Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor under Project HAYABUSA. It was presented to the UNSC Ordnance Committee as an answer to the self-contained powered armor problem. Tabane had grown bored with the Project HAYABUSA and declines to stay on as the project's chief scientist. She had originally signed on in hopes to creating a powered assault armor system that would rival and succeed the MJOLNIR Mk-IV Powered Assault Armor which was conceptually developed by her longtime rival, Dr. Catherine Halsey. However many delays and setbacks in the project early years on had dampened her mood regarding Project HAYABUSA, as her chosen test pilot of the prototype model designed to be easily used by non augmented humans, Chifuyu Orimura (who had since been fully transferred over to the UNSC Navy and given a naval officer's commission rank of _Lieutenant_ ) had not been able to perform as much performance, simulated combat simulations, and stress tests on the basic prototype model of the Hayabusa powered assault armor. The fully conceived Hayabusa Powered Assault Armor would be fully completed when Tabane's tenure with RKD ended. During the middle her tenure with RKD, as Tabane gave up on the prospects of Project HAYABUSA succeeding, she began to focus attention on the conceptual designs for her own unique kind of powered assault armor. When her tenure with RKD end, Tabane appealed to ONI Section 3 and ONI's Materials Group division for funding and support for her own powered armor assault system design, the Infinite Stratos. ONI eventually green-lighted Project INFINITE STRATOS for Tabane with Chifuyu as its primary test pilot. Tabane shown results later with the first generation Infinite Stratos unit Shirokishi ("White Knight"). With Chifuyu as its test-pilot, the Shirokishi performed some successful missions behind enemy lines against Insurrectionists and Covenant under the guidance and supervision of ONI Section 3 Beta-5 Division. The Shirokishi's successful combat performance in these top secret missions had awarded ONI's recognition, approval, and support of Project INFINITE STRATOS. Tabane begins development of the second generation of the Infinite Stratos. At the time ONI supported Project INFINITE STRATOS as a means to increase its options and choices in the small pool of powered exoskeleton and armored systems technology which consisted of MJOLNIR powered assault armor, the HAYABUSA powered assault armor, the HRUNTING and YGGDRASIL projects (whose fruits bore the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL suit aka the Prototype suit from Halo Legends episode "Prototype", Cyclops, and Mantis), and Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor (or SPI armor). ONI wanted to see what results the supposed rival of Catherine Halsey could deliver them.

Meanwhile in the same year 2536, the Orimura's home planet and colony is glassed by the Covenant ( **AN: As to which planet is glassed that is the home of the Orimura, that is up to you guys to decide for yourselves** ). Shortly thereafter, Madoka would be recruited into the Spartan-III Program Alpha Company. Compared to the other Spartan-III candidates, she was deem extremely valuable and was foreseen with great potential thanks to her siblings' connections to the previous Spartan supersoldier programs, Chifuyu from the ORION Project and her own twin brother Ichika-033 from the Spartan-II Program. She was given prefered status for the very first company of the Spartan-III Program that was initiated in 2531 and deployed in 2536. However Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose (also Kurt-051) refused to play favorites despite knowing her "prestigious line of having family members in prior similar programs" and was fair to her in the same way he treated and trained the Spartan-III Alpha Company candidates. Their aggression levels were extreme, and ONI had concerns that the children would kill each other during training. Despite this, Kurt and Mendez were able to train them into effective soldiers and Alpha Company was declared active in late 2536. Before Alpha Company's deployment, Kurt-051 and Mendez hand-picked a small number of Spartans that stood out from the rest and removed them from the company, assigning them to special duties such as elite fireteams and Headhunter pairs. These Spartans were also issued more advanced equipment such as MJOLNIR armor to make their battlefield prowess comparable to that of the Spartan-IIs. _Madoka-A201_ ( **AN: a reference to Madoka's anime debut, Infinite Stratos Season 2 Episode 01** ) was one of the Spartan-IIIs chosen to be assigned elsewhere from the general population of Alpha Company. Before her departure from the planet Onyx, Madoka had a conversation with Kurt regarding his past comments upon meeting her bearing some resemblance to someone he knows. Kurt had thought to conceal Ichika's existence as a Spartan-II but drop a few clues around for Madoka to figure out for herself. Kurt only stated that Madoka reminded him a bit of someone who served with him when Kurt was once the leader of the Spartan-II Green Team, but has since serve as the established leader of Green Team after Kurt had been transferred over to Blue Team. Kurt never referred to Ichika by name in Madoka's presence, instead referring to him as Spartan-033. When Madoka asked Kurt how did this Spartan-033 bear any resemblance to her, Kurt replied that the two of them had the very same set of eyes and near same facial features; her eyes widen at such revelation. Madoka would be assigned to a ONI Section 3 Beta-5 Division unit black operations team known as _**Phantom Task**_ , one of the first UNSC units to field-test the second generation of the Infinite Stratos.

During this vast period of time after 2536 to mid-2552, several moments and events take place that of great importance to the Infinite Stratos and the Spartan-II Program. After the graduation of the first class of Spartan-IIs in 2525, Dr. Halsey began planning for the next wave of Spartans; her efforts, however, ran into problems. There were too few candidates that were in sync with her age and genetic restriction protocols and a majority of her funding was going towards MJOLNIR maintenance and construction; this left little room for continued training efforts. By 2531, the majority of her funds had been diverted to other projects, most notably the top-secret, eyes-only SPARTAN-III program. Halsey eventually gave up on Class II and left the program, after she judged the candidates to be of an inferior standard. Around six years later 2531, however, enough candidates were within the right age range to begin a second class and one July 30 of the same year the second class of Spartan-IIs are conscripted by ONI. Of which are Nicole-458 and Chloe Chronicle who was designated as Chloe-212 ( **AN: The number 212 is a reference to Chloe Chronicle's anime debut, Season 2 Episode 12** ). On September 16, 2545, the Class-II Spartan-IIs undergo augmentations. Chloe Chronicle fails to adapt to the augmentation procedures which left her seemingly blind and washes out of the program as a result. Chloe was reassigned to ONI where her genius in computer information and data engineering science is put to use. Her eye sights remains in poor condition even with the surgical operation to replace her original eyes with flash cloned eyes, but that hasn't stopped her from being of great use to ONI with her skills as a cryptanalyst and hacker. At some point, Chloe Chronicle was placed under the apprenticeship of Dr. Tabane Shinonono to be her personal assistant for Project INFINITE STRATOS and as a liaison who would report directly to then Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky (Director and Commander-in-Chief of ONI) and Rear Admiral (likely rank at the time) Michael Stanforth (head of ONI Section Three) which was in charge of ONI's numerous secret projects and conducting black operations.

On the Infinite Stratos side of things, Project INFINITE STRATOS enters the second generation phase with the development and creation of the Uchigane developed by in-house by ONI Materials Group and the Rafale Revive Basic which as designed by Dunois Industry under agreement with the Materials Group. Despite ONI's offers to provide the information on the MJOLNIR Mk-IV powered assault armor developed by Halsey to incorporate them into Project INFINITE STRATOS, Tabane refused out of stubborn pride of not wanting to make use of anything conceived by her longtime rival and maintaining the unique aesthetic designs of her own creation. Thus Project INFINITE STRATOS would be free of any MJOLNIR-like influences for quite some time. The second generation IS units were given out to Phantom Task and Schwarzer Hase, an UNSC Army black operations unit that operates under limited autonomy control of **Special Warfare Command (SPECWARCOM)** but ultimately answered to the top brass of the UNSC Army. Schwarzer Hase was an independent supersoldier project of the Army with joint support from the UNSC Air Force. Thus it had none of influences or aspects of the Spartan supersoldier programs that had been overseen by ONI, though ONI does play a limited support and advisory role in the Army's own supersoldier program. For example, Chlore Chronicle's genetic material was donated to the Schwarzer Hase program by ONI, leading to the creation of Laura Bodewig. Unlike the ORION Project or the Spartan-II Program, Schwarzer Hase supersoldiers are developed as test-tube babies originally created to become the perfect combatants for Army. Such was the case of Laura Bodewig as she and others like her were educated with only what was needed to make them excellent soldiers; all the while being ignorant to things she would have learned as a normal child. She was educated with just enough social skills to be able to function as a elite special forces soldier, which was clearly nowhere near enough to become a normal girl. In addition to the normal training they received, Schwarzer Hase soldiers received both additional training from UNSC Army Ranger (Army counterpart to the Marines' elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) and Army Pathfinder courses, and lastly Orbital Drop Shock Trooper training and certification for orbital drops. While the Schwarzer Hase commandos outperformed even the most gifted and powerful of normal human soldiers and better than the ODSTs, they still pale in comparison to the Spartans overall even without the Spartans' MJOLNIR armor being a factor. As the SPI armor is the standard body armor equipment for Schwarzer Hase, their SPI armor appearance is modified to separate and distinguish them from the SPI armor worn by Spartan-IIIs. As the Human-Covenant War progressed, most of the Spartans are diverted to fight the Covenant while Schwarzer Hase was given the task of combating Insurrectionist groups that could still pose a credible threat to the UNSC and its overall war efforts against the Covenant. The task of handling Insurrectionist threats fitted Schwarzer Hase well as they were originally created by the Army to combat the Insurrectionists. However Schwarzer Hase would decline significantly in standing with the Army when ONI Beta-5 Division started assigning specialist Spartan-III teams to serve under operational command of the other branches outside the Navy such as the UNSC Marines, Army, and even Air Force under SPECWARCOM and **Unified Ground Command (UNICOM)** which has control of all UNSC ground-based operations

ONI's Beta-5 Division considered specialist Spartan-III teams useful bargaining chips in the internal politics of the UNSC Armed Defense Forces, using them to achieve ends relevant to their interests such as securing given branches' leadership support for the program. With the ONI's promise of assigning more specialist Spartan-III teams to the Army's operational command, the Army's support and funding for Schwarzer Hase declined significantly and its standing became less important as the Army produced lesser numbers of Schwarzer Hase soldiers. The Air Force still continued to support Schwarzer Hase, but the its meager funding and support for the program still wasn't enough to maintain Schwarzer Hase's optimal and operational capacity. Schwarzer Hase pride themselves in being the best soldiers in the UNSC, above that of their perceives rivals the ODSTs, and believed themselves to be the only supersoldier unit and program in the entire UNSC. However they had misgivings about the UNSC assigning them to hold down the Insurrectionist threat in the Outer and Inner Colonies while the defensive war against the Covenant only seem to grow worse over time. Schwarzer Hase questioned why for the long time they weren't being sent to the frontlines to fight the Covenant and the top UNSC brass refused to give them any answers at all. They strongly believed that had the UNSC chose to deploy them to the front theaters of the war to combat the Covenant menace, Schwarzer Hase would be able to turn the tide of the war itself in humanity's favor. It wasn't until May 21, 2547, when ONI Section Two publicly unveils the SPARTAN-II Program in order to boost morale during the Human-Covenant War did the Schwarzer Hase found out why they weren't deployed to fight the Covenant. Because each Spartan supersoldier is said to have killed thousands of Covenant troops, many consider the Spartans to be the stuff of legend, unless having encountered one. The public unveiling of the Spartan-II Program led Schwarzer Hase to blame the Spartans for them being sidelined in the most important war in the history of the UNSC. They could not understand why the UNSC prioritized the Spartans to fight the Covenant threat while assigning them to handle the Insurrectionists whom Schwarzer Hase now starts to see an as insignificant threat with the Human-Covenant War raging on. Schwarzer Hase wanted to be sent to the where fighting was thickest against the Covenant, but more importantly they wanted to a chance to compete against the Spartans and show the whole UNSC that they were unquestionably the best supersoldiers in the UNSC.

Wanting to remain relevant to the Army and to the UNSC overall, Schwarzer Hase eventually accepted Tabane's offer to become part of Project INFINITE STRATOS - fully knowing well that it might lead to the eventual patronage and support from ONI but at the cost of their own independence and autonomy - to even the odds in their everlasting competition and rivalry with the Spartans over who would be the best supersoldier group/program in the UNSC. Schwarzer Hase were given the second generation IS units roughly the same time as ONI given them to Phantom Task; their eager acceptance of the Infinite Stratos marked the end of their Army-centered autonomy and made them another group that would serve at beck and call of ONI. The Schwarzer Hase program was placed under the command of **then Commander Serin Osman** **(** _ **formerly known as Serin-019, a former Spartan-II candidate who washed out of the program after failing to adapt to her augmentations and adapted by**_ _ **Margaret Parangosky to be her protege**_ **)** to oversee the Schwarzer Hase program while _**Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) Chifuyu Orimura**_ , _**Navy Lieutenant Maya Yamada**_ , and _**Army Lieutenant**_ _ **Clarissa Harfouch**_ served as their new training instructor to oversee their newly revised training regime as well as teaching them how to use the Infinite Stratos. With the Infinite Stratos thrown into the equation, Schwarzer Hase faced a heavy obstacle since their soldiers like Laura was tuned for traditional conventional and unconventional "ground-pounder" warfare and the factor of IS was never calculated. The new ONI scientists brought in decided to re-tune Laura by replacing her left eye with an artificial one, a miniature (and heavily downgraded in order to fit into human body) version of the Hyper-sensor package. With it, she was supposed to have boost in her sensory system, even when not enhanced by the  IS. Coupled with the IS, this was to function as an additional conduit to enhance her response is IS piloting, resulting in a huge efficiency boost in IS operation. The experiment, however, ended in a partial failure as the new eye installed malfunctioned and couldn't be turned off when needed and as a result, Laura's performance not only as a IS pilot but as a soldier began to deteriorate. Being raised with the sole purpose of being an excellent soldier, she was devastated when she couldn't keep up with other IS pilots, who once saw as their exemplarily star champion of Schwarzer Hase began to treat Laura as a defect and not as a comrade.

Her inferiority complex and that of the rest of Schwarzer Hase only worsen when ONI sent them out to participate in a number of battles against the Covenant for the very first time to see how well they performed and measure up in comparison to the Spartans, without their Infinite Stratos. It was ONI's method of testing out their worthiness and as Serin stated well to Chifuyu's face, "to root out the week and defective Schwarzer Hase test-tube soldiers who would be a waste of ONI's time and resources". Schwarzer Hase engaged the Covenant on many human colony worlds such as the _**Battle for Alluvion**_ on the planet  Alluvion in the Bhaakto system in 2542 that resulted in the glassing of the planet, the _**Invasion of Draco III**_ in January 2545 and the _**Battle of Actium**_ in May 2545, the _**Battle of Sargasso**_ in 2546, and the _**Battle of Skopje**_ in 2547. Schwarzer Hase would suffer heavy casualties in the Battle for Alluvion as they were not used to fighting the Covenant who proved themselves a deadly foe to face against when Schwarzer Hase traditionally has excelled against human enemies. On Draco III, Schwarzer Hase failed their objective to secure and evacuate VIPs from Draco III before the Covenant invaded the planet and captured its human civilian population and allowed them to be massacred by starving starving  Unggoy and Kig-Yar. The planet was only partially glassed, as the Covenant chose to use the world as a hunting ground. Schwarzer Hase could only put up a brave but insignificantly minor resistance before being captured themselves. Laura herself witness some of her captured comrades being killed and then eaten by the Covenant aliens and for the first time in her life she was gripped with fear, helplessness, hopelessness, and despair that was present when she learned those Schwarzer Hase soldiers who managed to evade capture were killed off in horrific ways, which including glassing and being hunted for sport by various Covenant aliens including the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Several Spartan-IIs, including John-117 and Linda-058 and members of Blue Team and Green Team, witnessed the civilian massacre via satellite uplink and were then deployed to rescue any survivors However no civilian survivors remain remained and the only military survivor to be confirmed alive was Laura herself as the entire unit under her command were all dead. The enraged Spartans then defeated the invaders in a retaliatory action, resulting in a tactical victory for the UNSC. The civilian massacre psychologically scarred John-117 and some other Spartan-IIs including Ichika-033. With Laura however, she felt deep humiliation and shame at having to be rescued by the Schwarzer Hase's mosted hated rival supersoldier unit, the Spartan-IIs, and immense guilt over being the only survivor of her group and all other humans. Once the pride star and celebrated exemplar model of a supersoldier of the Schwarzer Hase program, in the eyes of her comrades Laura became the program's greatest disgrace and embarrassment, receiving a demotion in rank from Army Captain and openly declared a weak coward "who needed a Spartan green knight in shining armor to save her". Laura grew to resent if not outright hated the Spartans, wishing she would have died fighting back on Draco III over the pain and suffering she now endures now as the hard cold true fact was made clear. The Spartans were undisputedly the greatest supersolder unit the UNSC ever had and far more superior than her or anyone else in Schwarzer Hase.

This is when Laura first met Chifuyu who was Schwarzer Hase's new training regime and IS instructor. To Laura, Chifuyu appeared to be the ultimate goal that she should pursuit, and with Chifuyu's help, Laura was able to recover and regain her former top rank in Schwarzer Hase as Captain again. From that point on, Laura developed a fanatical admiration toward Chifuyu, to the point of almost being worship. However, once when she asked her how to become strong, Chifuyu answered that she once had brother and revealed a soft and tender expression which changed to sadness and soon afterwards suspicion. Schwarzer Hase. Laura who had been raised to believe in strength and toughness and that softness is for the weak could not condone Chifuyu showing such an expression towards anyone and resolved to punish Ichika wherever he may be, whom she viewed as the reason for Chifuyu's _"_ weakness _"_. Scwarzer Hase finally completed their IS training and received their second generation IS units. They succeeded their mission objectives in the the Battle of Actium, the Battle of Sargasso, and reinforcing the ODSTs units deployed in the Battle of Skopje. After these successful missions, Laura had regained some confidence and the morale for Schwarzer Hase was raised once more. However unknown to anyone else involved with Schwarzer Hase and Project INFINITE STRATOS, not even Chifuyu and Tabane, Admiral Margaret Parangosky and Commander Serin Osman had communicated with each other privately to discuss the fate of Schwarzer Hase and its future in UNSC's overall plans for them regarding the war.

They made some some negative assessment after extensive review and viability of continuing Schwarzer Hase program that would be detrimental. The two concluded that neither ONI or the rest of the UNSC could continue to support two rival separate supersoldier programs. Their own study and review found that in the long run the Spartans were the best investment for both ONI and the UNSC overall and that their related R&D programs and projects tied to the Spartans - such as the continued development of the MJOLNIR powered assault armor and the Spartan-III Program which was currently active - would be far more cheaper and with greater payoff than Schwarzer Hase, as an individual Schwarzer Hase soldier was inferior compared to even a Spartan-III who had less extensive augmentations than a Spartan-II. Overall UNSC support for Schwarzer Hase has been reduced significantly to a trickle as both the Army and Air Force had ceased allocating part of their budgets for the program, leaving ONI as the sole financier and supporter of Schwarzer Hase. Over the course of the experiment with the Infinite Stratos in all of the operations undertaken by Schwarzer Hase, critical flaws in Tabane's supposed perfect superweapon powered assault armor have been found. The energy shields of an IS couldn't recharged not like the initial versions of the MJOLNIR Mk-V powered assault armor that were issued to specialist Spartan-III teams - a single overcharged shot from a plasma pistol would disable and deactivate the IS, taking it out of the fight completely when their energy shields hit zero. The IS would deactivate and reverted back to closed form, leaving its pilot suddenly vulnerable to Covenant plasma fire. In fact such cases have caused Schwarzer Hase and ONI to waste precious resources and personnel in having to search and recover, or search and destroy missing IS tech left behind in previous operations to prevent the Covenant from discovering and accessing IS tech. Furthermore, while the Infinite Stratos were powerful weapons in terrestrial operations, space battles was a different issue as they had no significant difference in effecting the outcome of fleet battles except in few rare occasions. It was concluded that the Schwarzer Hase program would come to its final conclusion, ceasing the creation of more test-tube babies to raised as child soldiers. Furthermore the third generation IS would be the last IS generation ONI would fund and support before they would close down Project INFINITE STRATOS and allocate more resources to the development of the MJOLNIR armor system and other specialized equipment for the Spartans. _**UNSC Army Colonel James Ackerson**_ , who had been the overall commanding officer Schwarzer Hase had answered to prior to receiving backing from ONI, and had been their long time advocate to the Army brass, supported ONI's quiet moves to deactivate and eventually close down the program. Ackerson no longer needed Schwarzer Hase now that he is running his own Spartan program which was the Spartan-III Program.

Beginning in 2548, the _**Battle of Meridian**_ continued for three years as the Covenant attempted to diminish the UNSC's strong resistance on the world. Schwarzer Hase, equipped with their Infinite Stratos, put up a heavy fight and inflicted many casualties on the alien invaders, but ultimately Meridian was  glassed by the Covenant in 2551. In that same year the human colony on Algolis would come under attack by the Covenant, the events of _**Halo Legends: Prototype**_. In the early hours prior to the Covenant invasion of Algolis, Green Team was deployed to assist ONI personnel in recovering as many advanced prototype weapons as they could gather and haul away before Covenant's impending arrival. Green Team was also there to ensure the enforcement of the Cole Protocol. While Green Team was sent to secure and defend Weapons Research Facility T12A, which was the target of Covenant forces and where the HRUNTING and YGGDRASIL exoskeleton projects were, Green Team received a suddenly unannounced secondary objective from an unknown ONI Special Projects Division but this time from a separate weapons R &D facility. Ichika divided the team into two - Ichika-033, Maria-062, and Daisy-023 would remain at Weapons Research Facility T12A, while Naomi-010, Cal-141, and Green Team's newest member Nicole-458 (a Second Class Spartan-II) to the unknown research facility to recover any valuable tech they could. During the battle, Maria-062 was heavily injured and her Mk-IV MJOLNIR armor damaged beyond usability. Nevertheless she continued to fight, taking one of the **Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System** (aka the **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit, also shorten to **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I ADS** , the Prototype suit) as a replacement for her heavily damaged armor. Maria, Ichika, and Daisy would help the Marine Sergeant "Ghost" evacuate his men while he held the Covenant back in in a **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit he obtained himself. Ghost managed to destroy swathes of Covenant forces, allowing the Marines and civilians to escape. Using the suit's powerful armament, he savagely countered the Covenant assault and laid waste to most of their ground vehicles and aircraft. When the suit was damaged and Ghosts was cornered he gave a code-word activation: this activated a nuclear self-destruct in the armor, killing himself and all Covenant forces in the area. The weapons facility was consumed by the blast, depriving the Covenant of any classified data they had sought to obtain.

Meanwhile Ichika, Maria, and Daisy would rendezvous at the seperate weapons R&D facility, but whatever assistance they could lend was not needed as they witness a strange but powerful exoskeleton completely different from the the **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit flying in the skies so fast only "Spartan Time" sense could keep track of it as it single-handedly wiped out swarms of Covenant. Green Team evacuated Algolis with the weapons R &D facility's staff and the lead director, Dr. Tabane Shinonono, who was in charge of Project: INFINITE STRATOS. Because Green Team was extracted on another Pelican heading to an ONI prowler ship, Ichika missed out on a chance meeting with Tabane Shinonono and Chifuyu Orimura. Maria's injuries were severe enough that she would have to retire. Maria would heal enough at some point as she was the one who would test the MJOLNIR Mk-V armor that Master Chief John-117 would later wear in the Halo 2. Project: INFINITE STRATOS would be relocated to Reach, the military planet and stronghold of the UNSC. Maria's surviving **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit would be taken back to ONI Sword Base on Reach for R &D purposes as a high-value object of great importance to ONI. The **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit was a heavily scaled-down, design simplified, low-cost alternative to Tabane Shinonono's Infinite Stratos exoskeleton powered armor. While the IS were very powerful and had many advantages over the MJOLNIR armor - like not needing the user to be biochemically augmented - there were some flaws and restrictions that prevented the IS from being manufactured full scale. The IS Cores were extremely difficult to make and Tabane restricted the sharing of any IS technology with other ONI science divisions, like the Materials Group, outside of her IS Academy group greatly restricted and slowed any progress ONI could have made into the IS R &D program efforts. Furthermore it was revealed that only women could pilot the IS and all previous attempts to have men pilot the IS has fail considerably. In frustration to Tabane's slow lack of progress, the **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** armored suit was another exoskeleton powered armor weapons system that was designed as the practical cost-effective alternative to the IS that can be used by anyone. Data collected from the surviving **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** suit piloted by Maria-062 would be used to improve and hopefully manufacture more suits.

The 2552 would be the ultimate year of the Human-Covenant War ( **AN: The original Bungie games - Halo: Reach, Halo CE, Halo 2, Halo 3 ODST, and Halo 3 - as well as the novels The Cole Protocol, Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike, and Ghost of Onyx would all take place this very year** ). By July 2552, the majority of the Spartan-IIs are recalled back to Reach to be refitted in the MJOLNIR Mk-V armor and to be brief in preparation for _Operation: RED FLAG_ that was being discussed by the top brass of the UNSC HIGHCOM. Admiral Margaret Parangosky (Commander-in-Chief of ONI) secretly conspires with Admiral Michael Stanforth (head of ONI Section Three) to use Reach as bait to seize major Covenant vessels as part of the oncoming Operation: RED FLAG, the UNSC's desperate gambit plan to end the 27-year long war with the Covenant. The plan involved disabling and capturing a Covenant flagship carrier (either a CAS-class assault carrier or the CSO-class supercarrier) which would be boarded by the Spartan-IIs who would seize control of the ship. Then with the help of an A.I. (Cortana) cracking the Covenant ship's navigational database, the Spartan-IIs would then plot a course to Covenant capital world of High Charity. Afterwards, the Spartan-II force would then infiltrate High Charity and capture of one of the three Covenant  Prophet Hierarchs for negotiating purposes. The UNSC hoped that by capturing a Hierarch and holding him hostage, they could force the Covenant into agreeing to a truce, thereby ending a war that the UNSC would most certainly have lost. Killing the Hierarch was out of the question, as ONI's analysts predicted it would just incite the Covenant to vengeance, thereby escalating the war. There was a lot of debate back and forth between HIGHCOM leaders over the details of the missions. Many were reluctant to gamble almost all of the entire Spartan-II force on what was essentially a dangerous one-way suicide mission. The only other group recommended as alternative replacement or auxiliary support to the Spartan-II force was two premiere IS pilot forces, ONI Section 3 Beta-5 Division's Phantom Task unit and Special Warfare Group "Schwarzer Hase". Both groups had their share of successful missions against the Covenant despite being relatively newer units compared to the Spartan-IIs. Many HIGHCOM leaders expressed doubts with the viability of using IS groups for the operation, leading Tabane having to attend the meeting herself along with Chifuyu who had been recently promoted to the naval rank of Commander to try to convince HIGHCOM to expand the IS role further for RED FLAG. However Parangosky opposed them and reassigned Phantom Task working in secret, getting ready to move all IS and exoskeleton-based powered armor suit technology as well as any valuable Forerunner artifacts that can be moved to the Sol System on Mars and Earth. Only the IS training units from IS Academy which is also located on Reach were available on Reach; the ISA group remotely close to being combat ready are made up of the IS Representatives teachers, the Representative Cadets are the top ISA students and the majority of whom are only first-year students, and the third-year students. The fact that much of the IS group were "green rookies"led HIGHCOM to decline IS participation on the mission with the exception of Schwarzer Hase who were reluctantly approved for the operation and now being called back to Reach.

Ichika and Green Team arrived at the beginning of the month. For the first time in a long time, fate would have Ichika and those from his past connected to him meet each other on separate occasions for the first time in a long time. Ichika and Green Team were going to be assign as handling heavy weapons and equipments to support Blue Team and Red Team for Operation: RED FLAG that was held at ONI SWORD Base for them. Ichika and Green Team first met up with Halsey and were the first Spartan-IIs to be equipped with the MJOLNIR Mk-V powered assault armor. Halsey also assigned _**Deja**_ , the educational A.I. instructor for the Spartan-IIs during their boot camp years on Reach to be their own A.I support. After equipping the MJOLNIR Mk-V, they are sent to the testing grounds to test their new powered assault armor. As they were passing by the gym facility inside ONI SWORD Base, they witness a Schwarzer Hase platoon tried to bully a steel-gray colored Spartan - later identified as Spartan-B312 who had just been assigned to NOBLE Team as the new Noble Six - led by Laura who ordered five of them and the Spartan into a boxing ring. In the ensuing fight, Spartan-B312 knocked out cold two of the Schwarzer Has soldiers, leaving them seemingly dead, and left the others severely injured and crippled ( **AN: This scene is a homage to John-117 who after his augmentations got challenged into a fight by ODSTs where he brutally kicked their asses but inadvertently killed two of them** ). Laura ordered the rest of the Schwarzer Hase platoon to jump on the Spartan at once, prompting Ichika and Green Team to intervene in aid of their fellow Spartan, helping Spartan-B312. Not wanting to lose a fight to the Spartans, Laura violates protocol and materializes the latest third generation IS issued to her, _**Schwarzer Regen**_. Laura proceeded to trash the ONI SWORD Base facility as she chased after the Spartans, doing more damage around her trying to pursue after them as the Spartans had slip away, using their memorized layout of the SWORD Base to outmaneuver her. Ichika then chose to confront Laura with multiple EMP, sonic, and concussion grenades as distraction while Deja hacked Laura's IS. Laura had Ichika trapped in the Schwarzer Regen's Active Inertia Canceller (AIC) field, but he was able to break free thanks to quick thinking from Noble Six firing a Spartan Laser blast at Laura. Spartan-B312 and Green Team continued to engaged Laura and her Schwarzer Regen IS while Deja attempted to hack and shut down the IS. Deja was having little success as the AI of the IS Core proved too advanced for a dumb AI like her to override, but she was able to slow down the Schwarzer Regen. Laura was enraged that despite being given one of the most powerful IS developed that she was still unable to defeat her Spartan rival foes.

To break the stalemate, Ichika had the rest of Green Team go retrieve their newly assigned "heavy gear" for Operation: RED FLAG that Halsey prepared for them while he and Spartan-B312 held their own against Laura. Laura was able to get a few blows and and finally cornered and trapped the Spartans. However Laura's IS was undone when Halsey's personnel AI _**Kalmiya**_ personally intervened and helped Deja override the AI inside of Core of the Schwarzer Regen and forced it to deactivate into its closed form, revert to a garter belt on Laura's right leg. Spartan-B312 restrained Laura while Ichika removed the Schwarzer Regen's closed form from her. Schwarzer Hase reinforcements arrive with some of them in their second generations IS units, eager to continue the fight against Spartans. However Green Team arrived with their heavy gear - customized **HRUNTING** / **YGGDRASIL** exoskeleton powered armor suits - to back up Ichika and Spartan-B312 which was a huge shock to Schwarzer Hase as they didn't think the Spartans would have anything to counter the IS units. Hasley appeared before the two opposing sides to oversee her Spartans, curious to see her custom HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL units in action. She mocked Schwarzer Hase for picking a fight with Green Team and dismissed them as another of Colonel James Ackerson's failed pet projects that he had abandoned, that as supersoldiers they couldn't even hold a candle to the soldiers of the late ORION Project, and expressed her absolute confidence in her Spartan's abilities to win against impossible odds. Her words raised the Spartans' morale while riddling up the Schwarzer Hase supersoldiers. Before the battle of giant overpowered exoskeletons, the epic clash between Schwarzer Hase supersoldiers and the legendary Spartan-IIs could begin, a sniper shot was fired in front of the Schwarzer Hase group. The shot came from Madoka-A201 in the her third generation IS _**Silent Zephyrs**_ who ordered both groups to ceasefire at once, with Phantom Task operatives and their IS appearing behind her, with them _Phantom Task leaders CDR Squall Meusel and Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) Autumn_ , newly promoted Commander Chifuyu, LCDR Maya, Tabane, the newly promoted Captain (CPTN) Serin Osman, and Admiral Parangosky.

The involved parties were taken to IS Academy to be integrated by ONI as Sword Base had to be repaired from damages done by Laura's outburst. As expected of anyone with a brain, ONI finds Schwarzer Hase at fault for the incident. Spartan-B312 was made to file a report from his POV on the incident before being sent on his way in a UH-144 Falcon for his first mission with NOBLE Team. Serin Osman was furious about the incident and argued to have the entire Schwarzer Hase group to be jailed and court martialed for their reckless and irresponsible actions and behavior, especially in light of HIGHCOM's discussions of planning for RED FLAG. Hasley condemned her younger peer scientist Tabane for being irresponsible with her Infinite Stratos in giving them away to defective supersoldiers who could not be trusted not behave and act properly as expected from the UNSC regarding their status as supersoldiers. Halsey further notes that the Infinite Stratos should be taken away from them and made it clear to Tabane what her views were on Project INFINITE STRATOS. Tabane and Chifuyu would try their best to defend Laura and Schwarzer Hase, agreeing that what Laura and her cohorts did was beyond stupid, rash actions and behavior and conduct unbecoming a supersoldier whom the UNSC held to a higher standard, but urged that Chifuyu would should handle their discipline. Admiral Parangosky sided with Halsey and Serin on the matter with Schwarzer Hase and handed out strict and cold judgement. Laura and her cohorts who participated in the fiasco would be held in containment at IS Academy until their court martial could begin. The rest of the Schwarzer Hase group would placed on suspension for the time being until HIGHCOM determines whether to allow their participation in RED FLAG or not in light if the incident at SWORD Base, their IS units to be seized and held at ISA. _**UNSC Army Lieutenant Colonel (LTC) Iris Calling**_ (the top CO, instructor, and commandant of ISA) with assistant _**Army Major (MAJ) Natasha Fairs**_ and the ISA's chief scientists _**Warrant Officer Lei Lei Yang**_ agree to these new orders given to them by Parangosky to hold Schwarzer Hase at ISA. Green Team would not face any disciplinary action as ONI have found them to act accordingly in self defense of another Spartan though Parangosky left them off with a warning and repudiated Halsey for mincing words to agitate Schwarzer Hase into further into conflict. Parangosky took this opportunity to unveil to Tabane and Chifuyu of ONI formally in the process of deactivating the Schwarzer Hase program and the total cessation of funding and support for Project INFINITE STRATOS in R &D progress and efforts into the third generation IS. Parangosky and Osman expressed their annoyed grievances and misgivings regarding Project INFINITE STRATOS and Tabane herself to justify cutting off support to the Infinite Stratos. Chifuyu though had an inkling that ONI would have done something like this eventually and that they were just using this incident between Schwarzer Hase and the Spartans as an excuse to carry through with it.

In the aftermath of a series ONI interrogations and formal meetings, the Orimura siblings had their reunion on ISA campus grounds. After learning what really happened to Ichika and the origins of the Spartan-IIs, Chifuyu had some harsh words to say to Halsey for involving her brother and the amount of pain and suffering she and Madoka had to go through seeing Ichika's flash clone die and the uncertain that haunted them afterwards. However Ichika defended Halsey's action stating that Spartans are now all that stood between Humanity and extinction at the hands of the Covenant. Chifuyu would try to argue against that point, but as Ichika stated with Halsey's point Schwarzer Hase as the alternate supersoldier program and group stood no real chance against the Covenant. Schwarzer Hase had only made meaningful contributions to the war effort thanks to the use of Infinite Stratos, and that Infinite Stratos with their slow development process and certain flaws wouldn't amount to even one-fourth of the many successful operations the Spartans have undertaken. Ichika also pointed out that Chifuyu couldn't be one to talk about how he shouldn't have been made a Spartan as she was an ORION soldier (a Spartan-I) while Madoka was made a Spartan-III - one family, three different Spartan generations - that he ultimately grew to accept his fate, role, and duty as a Spartan long ago after meeting Daisy's flash clone with her . Ichika was unable to abate Chifuyu's wrath, anger, and hatred against Halsey. His attempt to allay here fears and concern by saying "Spartans never die" only worried Chifuyu more as she finished the sentence for him, "They are just missing in action", fully aware of ONI Directive 930 which banned the application of KIA status to Spartan-IIs and was extended to the Spartan-IIIs and thus the Spartans are usually classified as Missing In Action, or rarely Wounded In Action. Ichika would also meet his childhood friends Houki Shinonono and Lingyin Luang, also known as Rin, who attended ISA to be future Infinite Stratos pilots. Both childhood friends were shock to see Ichika again and actually alive, for the least time they saw him (actually his flash clone) was when in a coffin at his funeral before his coffin was nailed shut. Houki and Rin would later be paid a visit by ONI agents who warned them that Ichika's existence was classified at the highest level and that there would be consequences if they disclosed his status as a Spartan-II outside of approved people who have the proper ONI security clearance to know anything about the Spartan-IIs.

Halsey returned to her private office and lab facilities in ONI CASTLE Base discussing with Kalmiya the AI's successful hacking of Schwarzer Hase's IS units from the incident. Halsey obtained her true prize from the incident of Green Team's confrontation with Schwarzer Hase, the Schwarzer Regen's blueprint displayed on her tablet. Halsey entered her office, surprised but quickly turned angry to see Tabane hacking her computers looking through her files waiting for her. Tabane was unfazed with Halsey's unfriendliness with her, as this sort of meeting was a long time coming. Tabane noted it was an interesting read going through some of the files on the Spartan-II Program and the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, replying that her move was payback for Halsey having Kamilya hacking the Schwarzer Regen. A brief verbal exchange where the two ach outline the other's background history, their service account and records working under ONI, as well as their research fields and accomplishments - trying to show the other who was the better scientist. Tabane expressed her interest in the Spartan-II Program to the strong disapproval of Halsey given Ichika's involvement since Ichika was a dear childhood friend of her little sister Houk and the brother of her best friend Chifuyu. Tabane was also agitated hearing Halsey refer to Ichika as "Ichika-033" and insist that Halsey call him by his real name, Ichika Orimura. Halsey brushed off Tabane's condemnations of having Ichika kidnapped and abducted into the Spartan-II Program - as she has already accepted her guilt from her involvement of heading the program. However Halsey snip back at Tabane's assertion that somehow the IS would be a game changer technology and a suitable alternative if not a replacement to the Spartans. Halsey was quick to nail down the Infinite Stratos's flaws and limitations, as well as Tabane hampering R&D progress so that only she would be working on the Project INFINITE STRATOS, and ONI just now deciding to stop current research into the IS third generation phase and moving to deactivate Schwarzer Hase due to her unwillingness to cooperate and share more of her IS research with them and the UNSC. Halsey joking stated that maybe she should throw her hat into the IS R&D ring, that maybe ONI would be more accepting of Halsey leading the charge in making some actual progress into IS R&D efforts. Tabane's mood sour and she warns Halsey not to even think of encroaching on her territory, as IS R&D was her area of research and she won't allow for anyone else to challenge her in that specialty field. Halsey stated that she wasn't even remotely interested in developing and creating her own IS and only wanted certain IS-based tech to assess their usefulness in incorporating them into the MJOLNIR armor system. Halsey pointed to Green Team's successful recovery of one of the **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** units which allowed her to create customized **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suits for Green Team. Halsey had just completed Ichika's **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit, incorporating some of the hacked data and tech from Schwarzer Regen and she would have it sent to him immediately. Tabane commented that she would rather have Ichika use an Infinite Stratos instead of what she sees as an inferior derivative of her creations, but Halsey took a jab at Tabane pointing out that the IS only works with women and that all previous attempts to have men pilot them have failed. Besides Halsey wanted only the very best equipment for her Spartans and she wasn't going to give Ichika a piece of technology that has questionable reliability issues and wouldn't be compatible with him since it could only be operated by women. Tabane responded that she did not deliberately configure the IS to be a female-only platform, mentioning that it was a accidental side-effect, and since she didn't really care about that factor that the time she didn't see any reason to bother with it. But with Ichika being a Spartan-II and about to sent to participate in RED FLAG, the operation that may very well determine the outcome of the war, Tabane now had reason to do something to fix that side-effect to allow Ichika to pilot an IS. Halsey scoffs at Tabane's seeming lack of seriousness and understanding of what she was saying. RED FLAG would soon be formalized and launched very soon - most likely between two weeks to a month - which is not enough time for Tabane to provide Ichika with an IS on short notice and properly train him how to pilot one. Halsey tells Tabane to not even bother as it would never work out and that the customized **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit she made for him would be perform well to her expectations, but Tabane wasn't willing to abide by her rival's dismissal of the idea, seeing it as a challenge and set off to create an IS for Ichika and the best one she could make for him with what little time she had.

For the remainder of Reach's last peaceful moment, the calm before the storm, IS Academy's training grounds is used to help Green Team train and get accustomed to their **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suits. Then between July 23-25, 2552, the Covenant discovers and invades Reach, the UNSC fortress world and the planet that had trained the Spartan-IIs and now houses IS Academy which trains upcoming future IS pilots. The _**Battle of Reach**_ (also known as the _**Fall of Reach**_ ) has begun. UNSC fleets were recalled back to Reach and UNSC forces counterattacked on all fronts inflicting heavy damage to the Covenant armada and ground forces, but Reach would still suffer the same fate of all the other human planets that fell. Phantom Task was also deployed to conduct strategic operations against the Covenant in the early days of the invasion when Spartan NOBLE Team confirmed Covenant presence on Reach and protect key UNSC strategic installations and facilities. Ichika and Green Team would be deployed with the other Spartan-IIs in their **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suits to defend the orbital defense generators, but the other generators would be compromised, leading the Orbital Defense Platforms to be immobile and powerless to be destroyed by the Covenant invasion fleet and allowing the Covenant to begin glassing the planet. Green Team and surviving UNSC soldiers planned to link up with the surviving remnants of Spartan-II Red Team, but they receive a distress signal from the ISA campus facility. On the way Green Team encounters a long time former Spartan-II candidate and runaway, Soren-066, whom Green Team took with them. Green Team and accompanying UNSC forces assist ISA combined forces consisting ISA security forces, staff instructor, and the third-years in IS training units and the Personal users. The Schwarzer Hase soldiers including Laura had been let out of ISA's holding cells and their suspension revoked on emergency orders to defend ISA from swarms of Covenant. They beat back the heavy Covenant force of heavy assault infantry plus numerous aircraft and ground vehicles including multiple Scrabs and Locusts, but have taken heavy losses as well and a Covenant ship began to glass ISA. The ground-based heavy MAC guns close to ISA were able to damage the floating Covenant ship before they were taken out by the ship, allowing the IS units to attack the ship by breaching through a blasted hole in the ship with a portable nuke and destroying it from within. With incoming news of more Covenant ships on their way to ISA, it was decided that ISA was no longer a viable defensive position and thus the surviving combined forces decided to abandon ISA and head to Camp Independence and link up with Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. Thanks to Soren-066's familiarity and guidance in the woodlands, the surviving force - consisting of Green Team, the joint Schwarzer Hase and ISA combined force - was able to avoid detection from the Covenant and make their way to Camp Independence located in the Highland Mountains undetected. Ichika decides to give Soren his **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit, given that Soren-066's physical deteriorated condition would not allow him to keep up and the **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit would allow Soren to keep up with the group and actually fight. There is acceptance and a bit of joy in Soren-066 as he did not believe for a long time he would ever get the chance to fight alongside his Spartan brothers and sisters, that he would always be doomed to be "left behind". Now Soren was finally able to stand alongside his Spartan brethren and fight alongside them. Ichika welcomes Soren into Green Team, giving him a brief summary of how much has happened since Soren ran away from the Spartan-II Program. Chifuyu is concern about Ichika giving up his **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit to Soren, but Ichika contends that he would be fine without it and that Soren would need it more than he given Soren's physical disability. Tabane takes this opportunity to present Ichika his Infinite Stratos unit, the Byakushiki, once they reach Camp Independence.

The combined group makes it to Camp Independence and met Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and a sub-unit of Red Team, Team Gama, consisting of Li-008, Anton-044, and Grace-093. Ichika initially decline Tabane's offer of giving him the Byakushiki IS. He had read the reports on the IS and felt that it was pointless when previous attempt to have males pilot them were unsuccessful. Plus the Byakushiki's initial specs seemed dismal compared to his custom **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit that Ichika gave and to Soren and helped him put on; it only had one weapon which was a sword. However with Chifuyu's insistence to just try it once to quiet Tabane down, Ichika reluctantly puts on Byakushiki's closed form (in the shape of a gauntlet), with Tabane helping to incorporate the Byakushiki onto Ichika' MJOLNIR armor. To the shock and surprise of everyone, the Byakushiki reacted with Ichika and seemingly merged with Ichika's MJOLNIR armor and materializing its IS form. Ichika would pilot the Byakushiki when the surviving group would launch occasional guerilla attacks on Covenant to test its usefulness, its strength as well as potential weaknesses. The _Oly Oly Oxen Free_ signal broadcasted by the Spartan-IIs on UNSC E-Band radio in hopes that any surviving Spartans would help them would alert the Master Chief and surviving UNSC personnel from Installation 04 of their presence. From then on the story would follow much of the the novel _**Halo: Operation First Strike**_ with some differences. Halsey would give Ichika her personal A.I. Kalmiya to help him maintain some measure of control over the Byakushiki while giving him a separate secret assignment to get the Infinite Stratos basic blueprint (which include detailed instructions to build an IS Core) to the UNSC without Tabane knowing, while Ichika gave Chifuyu the dumb A.I. Deja to give the Schwazer Hase and ISA force proper AI support. Some of the Schwarzer Hase and IS Academy IS pilots would die during the group's escape from Reach on emergency repairs of the combined ships _**Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice**_ while being pursued by Covenant ships on in an anomalous slipspace field with unusual properties generated by the Forerunner crystal Halsey brought with them. During Operation: FIRST STRIKE, the Spartan-IIs of Blue Team (Fred-104's Red Team merged with Blue Team) and Green Team infiltrated the Covenant repair and refit station _**Unyielding Hierophant**_ to postpone the Covenant's assault on Earth. Spartan-II Grace-093 would be saved from death when Ichika shielded her from three shots fired from a Brute Shot with the Byakushiki's own energy shields. Soren (cladded in the **HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL** suit) would stay with Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Lieutenant Elias Haverson onboard the Ascendant Justice when it crashed into the Unyielding Hierophant, fighting off Covenant troops coming to take the assumed Forerunner crystal from them; in reality the crystal had been destroyed earlier. The three would perish when the station overloaded and exploded, killing all three of them and destroying most of the Covenant fleet, and saving Earth from impending invasion. Upon returning to Earth, Ichika handed over Halsey's Infinite Stratos basic blueprint over to the UNSC. The blueprint would be retrieved by Madoka to be handed over to ONI which was eager to finally obtain the data that would allow them to construct IS Cores on their own without needing Tabane's assistance or guidance. However upon accessing data, a dormant virus was triggered that deleted the data with a mocking message from Tabane to ONI as payback for deciding to cut funding to Project INFINITE STRATOS.

Prior to the start of Halo 2, the Spartan-IIs including Ichika and Green Team swapped out their MJOLNIR Mk-V armor for the Mk-VI armor. ONI was able to provide Madoka with her own MJOLNIR Mk-VI armor. The ISA survivors would be relocated to Japan which had a new ISA campus facility ready to receive staff and students to continue the IS training program. Schwarzer Hase would be officially reinstated and their court martial dropped. The ribbon medal ceremony saw the promotion of many people (mostly IS characters) and the graduation of the surviving third-year ISA students including Tatenashi Sarashiki (pilot of the IS unit _Mysterious Lady_ ). The supersoldier unit Schwarzer Hase, a unit which had been greatly depleted and losing people since their real participation in the Human-Covenant War, would be replenished and enlarged with new non-augmented humans by orders of UNSC NAVSPECWAR and SPECWARCOM to remain an effective fighting force, reorganized into one of more Infinite Stratos Special Warfare Groups. Iris Calling and Natasha Fairs would command one of their own IS-SWG under SPECWARCOM and stationed on Earth. While the newly promoted LTC Laura and CAPT Clarissa would command the "old guard" of Schwarzer Hase, the newer members consisting of graduated ISA third-year students like Tatenashi would answer to the newly promoted CDR Maya Yamada. The Personal users would also be added to the "new guard" of Schwarzer Hase as HIGHCOM decided that even though they have not graduated from ISA yet, they would be made to fight in the war as it would soon be Earth's finest hour. Schwarzer Hase would be assigned to the to Charon-class light frigate _**UNSC Aegis Fate**_ which would be captained by the newly promoted Navy Captain (CPTN) Chifuyu Orimura. Tabane would implement Anti-Flood countermeasures into the Infinite Stratos to prevent them from being used should the pilot becomes infected by the Flood. These countermeasures would prove largely unsuccessful ( **AN: read on more to the part of the story diea covering the events of Halo 3** ).

During the First Battle of Earth, Green Team (using **Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity** " **Booster Frames"** shown in **Halo Legends episode The Package** ) and Schwarzer Hase using their IS units to defended the ODPs from the initial fleet battle, although a few ODPs were destroyed allowing a single _CAS_ -class assault carrier _**Solemn Penance**_ carrying the Prophet of Regret to enter Earth's atmosphere. It hoovered above the island city of Mombasa deploying infantry and mechanized support. Phantom Task IS forces under promoted CPTN Squall Meusel and CDR Autumn along with Madoka were deployed to protect and defend key strategic areas of Mombasa as well as provide reconnaissance and other high-risk operations behind enemy lines in support of UNSC forces and achieving ONI objectives in Mombasa. Elements of Phantom Task deployed to support the ODST orbital drop on the _**Solemn Penance**_ attempted to trap and board the assault carrier when the ship initialed a slipspace jump inside the city; they were killed along with most of the contingent of ODSTs dropped to infiltrate the carrier in the blast radius of the slipspace portal opening up with the exception of the Alpha-Nine squad (Halo 3: ODST) whom CPTN Veronica Dare had their trajectory changed at the last minute. Two weeks after Green Team would be diverted along with Blue Team to Onyx to rescue Halsey. However Ichika would not go with the rest of his Team as there was some value in him to ONI for being the only male to pilot an IS. Instead he was reassigned to the _**UNSC Aegis Fate**_ as it received new orders from Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood to track down the _**UNSC In Amber Clad**_ to its last traced location when it chased after the Prophet of Regret and assist CDR Miranda Keyes in capturing the Prophet of Regret. The Aegis Fate set course to the last known location of _In Amber Clad_ ; they would arrive at Installation 05 (aka Delta Halo) and High Charity to assist UNSC forces in the area only to find none. They tracked the _In Amber Clad_ enroute to High Charity but their attempts to hail the _In Amber Clad_ were unanswered and Kalmiya registered no life signs on board; unknown to them the frigate had been captured by the Flood and it was they who were flying it into High Charity. The crew of the _Aegis Fate_ witness the In Amber Clad entered High Charity and crashed into a tower and from the wreckage merged the Flood. Kalmiya was able to contact Cortona who briefed the crew of _Aegis Fate_ an update on the situation. Chifuyu decides to pursue the new objective of stopping the Covenant from activating the Halo ring and if possible rescue CDR Miranda Keyes and other survivors of the _In Amber Clad_. Under Chifuyu's direction, the Aegis Fate deployed Schwarzer Hase and UNSC forces near the Control Room of the Delta Halo. After getting in contact with SGT MAJ Avery Johnson, the IS cast allied with the Arbiter and Sangheili to stop Tartarus and the  Jiralhanae from activating the Ring; they succeed..

In the lead up to Halo 3, Phantom Task under Squall, Autumn, and Madoka participated in the _Battle of Sector Six_ helping the  ODST pair Bravo-21 and Bravo-22, who were tasked with calculating the crash site of the Master Chief who was on his way to Earth having jumped out of the Forerunner Dreadnought, and Marines hold off waves of Covenant troops to allow the ODSTs in track the Master Chief's landing point with a laser designator, allowing the UNSC to quickly locate the him and use him to put a stop to the Prophet of Truth's plans ( **AN: The premise of the Halo live-action movie trailer by Peter Jackson before the film idea was canceled** ). For the rest of Halo 3, Ichika, Madoka, Chifuyu, and Laura would accompany the Master Chief in his battles, the three would prove greatly helpful as IS support to the Master Chief and Arbiter in dealing with Flood-infected IS pilots from when the Flood crashed landed on Earth during the _**Battle of Voi**_ (some IS pilots who participated in the battle had become infected by the Flood) and later on when the Flood crashed the infected High Charity onto the Ark during the Battle of Installation 00. Ichika would unlock 2nd Shift of Byakushiki when having to battle IS units piloted by Flood-infected pilots. In the Battle Voi, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC Aegis Fate, and an unnamed frigate would be ordered by Hood to fire on the Forerunner Dreadnought, which remain intact and able to activate the Portal to Installation 00 (aka the Ark). The Aegis Fate and Schwarzer Hase would provide to support to UNSC and Sangheili forces for the remainder of the _**Battle of Installation 00**_. At the end of the Battle, while the Arbiter, Ichika, Madoka, and Laura made it back to Earth on the front half of Forward Unto Dawn, the other half was split apart leaving the Master Chief and Cortana to drift in space for a long while. The IS cast would attend the _**Voi Memorial**_ held three weeks later after the war had come to an end. Chifuyu in particular mourned the death of SGT MAJ Johnson as he had a fellow ORION Project soldier (i.e. Spartan-I) just like her. WIth his death, Chifuyu remarks that she is now the last of her kind of her breed, the last ORION Project soldier still alive (in a metaphorical sense she lost contact with the ORION Project soldiers and doesn't know their individual status since the ORION Project ended). With the Human-Covenant War over, the Personal users were sent back to ISA in Japan to continue and finish their interrupted education and IS training. In the timespan between Halo 3 and Halo 4, Ichika to his surprise would be assigned by ONI to the ISA campus in Japan to further his IS training. Kurt-051 who survived the Battle of Onyx ( **AN: Thanks to butterfly effect of Green Team being sent with Blue Team to aid Halsey** ) would resume leadership of Green Team while Ichika is assigned to ISA for the time being. Deja as assigned to Green Team as AI support. However Naomi-010 would be assigned to the Kilo-Five team.

Fighting alongside the Master Chief and other Spartans like Ichika and Madoka, and later finding out about Chifuyu's status as a Spartan-I, had a profound effect on Laura and changed her mindset about the Spartans in many ways. Some time after returning home, ADM Margaret Parangosky alongside CPTN Serin Osman announced the official end of the Schwarzer Hase program and disbandment of Schwarzer Hase personnel as well as possible reassignment options, including being shifted to non-combatant roles. Instead to their surprise Laura asked the how she could join the Spartan program, a question which stunned both ONI leaders. Parangosky responded that while she recommend her to the recent Spartan-IV Program that was in the works, she warned Laura that she would have to prove herself worthy and that it is unknown how her biological and physical makeup as a Schwarzer Hase supersoldier would interact with Spartan-IV augmentation procedures. Laura replied that she would be willing to take that risk, that as a Schwarzer Hase soldier she has reached her limit and that she wanted to strong and powerful without relying in the Infinite Stratos all the time. The Spartan program seemed like the next big thing for her now and she wanted to grow and advance as a person. When asked if she acknowledged the superiority of the Spartans over Schwarzer Hase soldiers and if she felt any lingering regrets or jealousy, Laura replied that as a current Schwarzer Hase soldier how would she be able to stand alongside someone like the Orimura (one family that produced Spartans of different generations), or more importantly the Master Chief. She wanted to reach them, to get to their height and confidently and proudly stand at their side as their true equal. She can't do that as she is now, which was why she wanted to join the Spartan program. Hearing Laura's answer, the other Schwarzer Hase too expressed interest in entering the Spartan-IV Program. Parangosky would send the former Schwarzer Hase personnel over to the Spartan-IV Program which was under the newly established Spartan branch. Osman would warn them that prospective potential Spartans, the UNSC would demand more of them now than ever before when they were Schwarzer Hase soldiers, but Laura replied that she was up for the challenge and see how the other Spartan-IV candidates would measure up to her and her Schwarzer Hase comrades.

Tabane and Chifuyu would discuss Ichika's enrollment into ISA and the status of Byakushiki and his MJOLNIR armor. Tabane remarked that the version of the MJOLNIR Mk-VII armor she was designing for Ichika and Madoka would be fully integrated and compatible with the Infinite Stratos, allowing the Orimura twins to materialize the MJOLNIR whenever they wants at their own without the task of having to put it on themselves or assisted by a machine. Chifuyu asked why Tabane cared about the MJOLNIR armor after all this time when she didn't want to take any design influences from her rival Halsey who originally came up with the design and concept of the MJOLNIR armor. Tabane responded that since how Ichika and Madoka were both Spartans and given how the MJOLNIR was the signature piece and part of the Spartans, it would be best to develop an MJOLNIR that would be compatible with the Infinite Stratos and vice-versa. Tabane remarked how the MJOLNIR Mk-V and Mk-VI weren't completely compatible with the Infinite Stratos as both the Infinite Stratos and MJOLNIR were separate exoskeleton armor technology and were not originally designed around working in tandem together, especially if they share the same user. There were always some sort of compatibility issue that translate into system errors, as what worked for the Infinite Stratos may not work entirely well with the MJOLNIR and vice-versa. Given how Admiral Parangosky had recently imprisoned Halsey, ONI reluctantly restored partial funding to Project INFINITE STRATOS abet with conditions such as Tabane agreeing to work on other projects that are of great importance to ONI. The Orimura twin's custom MJOLNIR Mk-VII armor would not be the only thing Tabane would be working on, as she would have to make **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2]** at that compatible with Infinite Stratos for Phantom Task, and former Schwarzer Hase soldiers who are currently training in the Spartan-IV Program.

* * *

AN: This is as far as I could squeeze my imagination of the IS characters and the IS themselves and how they would develop and interact in the the Halo universe. It took a very time for me to conceive this plot idea - I swear three weeks to a month - as I was focused on developing the metaphorical Halo sandbox and making sure the IS stuff conformed to the Halo setting and lore. This required me to use Halopedia and Halo Wiki extensively as I wanted to stay within the confines of Halo canon as much as I could while changing things around a bit to include IS characters and the IS themselves while avoid derailing the Halo story setting and lore. The major story premise and attraction of Halo itself is that it is one of Humanity was fighting brave, valiant, but slowing losing war to survive and exist against a genocidal religious alien empire. In my opinion this was something that Infinite Stratos as a mostly lighthearted series couldn't change no matter what, not with Halo's story setting, lore, and tone. Even with the Spartans, Humanity was gradually losing the war and with each successive lost the UNSC was growing weaker. Each destroyed colony meant less resources and people that could be utilized for the war effort, fewer shipyards to build new and repair damaged ships. Humanity was losing the space battles which were the battles that really mattered the most. As the Covenant continued to glass colony after colony and gradually make its way into the Inner Colonies towards Reach and Earth, it meant the UNSC Navy was grow progressively weaker as the war went on. The few reasons Humanity survive and won was because of the Cole Protocol (which prolonged the war as it made it difficult to the Covenant to quickly locate major human colony settlements) and the Great Schism that occurred in Halo 2 between the Jiralhanae-led Covenant loyalist forces and the Sangheili-led Separatists, which started then the San'Shyuum (i.e. the Prophets) betrayed the Sangheili. In short Humanity lucked out, and with the Covenant splintered apart into many separate self-interested factions, the UNSC are now somewhat the dominant faction in the postwar era. At least for awhile until the returning Insurrectionist threat, emergence of the Prometheans and Didact threat in Halo 4 and later the Created in Halo 5 (of God 343i, what terrible story writing and planning).

For this particular crossover concept idea, it was difficult to incorporate Infinite Stratos as there isn't a lot of detailed information from Infinite Stratos Wiki that I could draw from. As such I had to take some creative liberties so that I could fit in elements of Infinite Stratos into the Halo universe and its vast extensive story setting and lore. Like there wasn't a lot of information I could gather on Schwarzer Hase whom I had conceived as a rival supersoldier program/group to the Spartans. Thus I filled in the blanks with my creative imagination to make it compatible with Halo canon and lore. It is the same thing with the idea of Infinite Stratos itself and how to explain how it came about. I had originally thought about an origin story for the Infinite Stratos powered exoskeleton armor system, that was the result of Tabane reverse-engineering Ancient Humanity's version of a powered exoskeleton armor system, sort of like the Forerunner's Combat Skin. But atlas I decided to leave that part out and used another explanation for the Infinite Stratos appearing in Halo.

This is as far as my muse will go and frankly I'm tired of flesh out anymore ideas for this story concept challenge I present to you and everyone else interested in adapting this story idea and writing it themselves. As always feel free to adopt this story idea and make it your own and filling the blank. Feel free to change anything to fit how you would imagine or envision the story concept idea. This story concept idea like my previous ones are open-ended meaning you can easily fill in stuff that I haven't covered or elaborated on much to fill in the blanks. The obvious requirements are that the adapted story is mostly focused on the Orimura and that of other IS characters in Halo. Having POV of canon Halo characters is okay to some extent, just remember that the story is largely about the Orimura siblings. While there are some OCs that are featured in other Halo fanfics because it is such an expanded and extensive storyworld, I do not want this story idea concept/challenge to be turned into an OC focused wankfest story. If you want that, there are already a lot of IS crossover stories and plenty of Halo x IS crossover stories that already do just that. You are looking in the wrong place and barking up the wrong tree if you want an OP OC-centric story. This story was meant for the Orimura siblings and their tales and experiences living in and interacting with the Halo universe. While I do not forbid or ban the use of OCs as sometimes they are necessary for minor things, just notice how as you read this story concept/challenge idea that I took painstaking effort to use and reference canon characters from both Halo and Infinite Stratos. Halo has an extensive story setting and lore and therefore it has a lot of characters one can use and same thing with named UNSC ships. Heck I even made sure the both Ichika, Madoka, and Chloe's numbers made sense and weren't numbers that were used already like Ichika-033, Madoka-A201, and Chloe-212. To anyone who wants to adapt this story concept idea, feel free to do so. I hope to find and read your story someday when you do upload it here on FFN. Also feel free to expand a bit more on the story of this story concept post Human-Covenant War including the events of Halo 4, Halo 5, and Halo Wars 2.


	14. IS x FGO Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 13: Infinite Stratos x Fate/Grand Order Crossover Challenge

AN: I have been meaning to get this story plot idea out be the time of Da Vinci Event. However, I have been busy with all sorts of stuff - school, anime, and FGO - that I didn't really finish this story idea until now which is the Accel Zero Order event. I have been a huge fan of the Nasuverse and Fate series for a long time now. In fact, I'm a hugely obsessive Fate fan where I'm looking on FFN everyday for new Fate fanfic stories. I also play FGO daily and I have a collected a lot of powerful Servants including those waifu Servants that I love most. My recent new Servants are NP 2 Iskandar, Assassin EMIYA Kiritsugu, and Jeanne d'Arc Alter. I was so happy when I pulled both JAlter because she is one of my most favorite Saberface Servants in the game and I have made it my goal to collect every Saberface Servant there is in FGO. I almost have every Saberface in NA version of FGO with the exceptions of Lancer Artoria Pendragon Alter and Mordred. I cried tears when I got Nikola Tesla instead of Lancer Artoria Alter in the London banners. I won't roll for Mordred because I can't forgive her for what all the things she has done to my #1 Saber and waifu in all of the Fate series, original Arthuria Pendragon. As for Assassin EMIYA, I'm glad I have him since I wish to reunite the Emiya family together. I have NP 5 Archer EMIYA and NP 5 Irisviel, now I must wait for Prisma Castaway event to roll for Illya and then once I have her and Chloe, the family will be complete. I am content with the Servants I have now and won't be rolling for any other Servant on future banners. I will instead wait for the summer event to arrive so I can roll Saint Quartz for swimsuit Arthuria. I even created a forum where others and I on FFN discuss all things FGO, Fate, and Nasuverse related.

That said, this idea of a Fate x IS crossover story has been in the works for a while. I checked the crossover section for FSN and IS and to no surprise every single one of them has Shirou taking Ichika's place at ISA and that's pretty much it. None of the authors bother to try to flesh out Ichika's character development or include him in their Fate x IS stories at all. Heck, none of them even think to consider developing Ichika's character in the contexts of the Nasuverse and have him be involved or part of the Moonlit World. This story seeks to be the opposite where Ichika is the main character of the crossover story and has a major part to play in the Moonlit World. It was only because of FGO did a Fate x IS crossover story idea finally took form and shape. I had struggled over which Servants I wanted to belong to Ichika as a I wrote this story, but it had been a challenging ordeal as I have canon and unofficial ships and harems that I respect a lot and don't want to have a Servant forced paired with Ichika compared to other crossover stories that just have Shirou grow his already large harem with girls from other series. As much as I love Arthuria and all her versions, she ultimately belongs to Shirou and I am an avid Avalon shipper. While I didn't really like Sieg from Fate/Apocrypha that much, even I wouldn't break Jeanne away from him nor JAlter whom I also view as belonging to Sieg too. Nero, Tamamo-no-mae, and Altera belong to Hakuno Kishinami the protagonist of Fate Extra/Extella. BTW I prefer female Hakunon over male Hakuno. When I was trying to craft up Ichika's Servant team I originally wanted a Quick-based team but unfortunately the game doesn't support that meta and there isn't a single Caster Servant with a Quick NP. At best I have designed Ichika's team to be made up of mostly Japanese Servants although he would have other non-Japanese Servants.

I have worked to flesh out this story idea until I couldn't expand my creative imagination on this story idea any further. Anyone interested in adapting this story and making adjustments to it is more than welcome to do so long as the main focus character is Ichika and not another one of countless infinite OC/SI trash stories I see flooding FFN.

* * *

Plot Premise

Ichika was introduced into the Moonlit World and taught magecraft by a young magus child named Olga Marie Animusphere who made him her apprentice. When Olga use a spell to find out exactly what was Ichka's Element and Origin, she made a discovery of Ichika's Dual Origin that seemed most absurd that she called Ichika "a living hax" - "Throne" and "Heroes"; put together they make "Throne of Heroes". At first no one knew what to make of Ichika's Dual Origins until it became clear to him in a dream shortly after his Dual Origins was revealed to him. It turns out that Ichika was a living conduit that connected the World itself with a place existing outside of both the world and the time axis known as the "Throne of Heroes". His existence is similar to how Shiki Ryougi and Manaka Sajyou are connected to the Root of Akasha except for Ichika it is the Throne of Heroes. Every night Ichika would dream of beings known as Heroic Spirits and learned of their myths and legends as well as talking to them. Ichika even had the privilege to learn some things from them if they were kind or interested enough to teach them their skills or craft. For reasons unknown, Olga was made to leave and thus ended Ichika's apprenticeship early.

Ichika originally first summoned Heroic Spirit when he had been kidnapped by Phantom Task (PT) and used as hostage to get Chifuyu to forfeit her final match in the 2nd Mondo Grosso. In desperation, Ichika activated his magic circuits and used a Servant Summoning Ritual to summon a team of Servants to save him. One of the kidnappers had her IS on and a battle between an IS-user and Servants caused the place to be destroyed. The battle ended once **Jack the Ripper** used _**Maria the Ripper**_ on the enemy IS user and ended her life. However, Ichika was close to dying from his injuries from being tortured by PT kidnappers. However, with quick treatment from **Nightingale** , Ichika was able to survive and recover enough. Ichika was taken to the 2nd Mondo Grosso tournament via horseback ride courtesy of **Ushiwakamaru** in the vain hope of preventing Chifuyu from forfeiting the match. However, it was too late as Chifuyu had forfeited the match and went off searching for him. Ichika would feel tremendous guilt from that event since then and suffered depression for a long time.

Olga appeared in his life again and recruited him to be a Master Candidate for Chaldea and finish Ichika's magus apprenticeship. Ichika disappeared from the Orimura home, leaving only a note telling Chifuyu "Good Bye". Olga's graduation gift to Ichika was grafting Runes onto his body that would allow Ichika to absorb mana and converted into prana, plus spiritual surgery to install artificial magic circuits inside him. The complications from the spiritual surgery supposedly left Ichika incapable of becoming a Master, which further worsened his depression. Olga was disappointed too as she saw Ichika as having the greatest potential out of all the other Master candidates and even planned on placing him on A-Team (aka the Ciphers). Ichika would be comforted by Mashu Kyrielite while he ponders his life's meaning and purpose that he was a burden to both Chifuyu and now Olga. The only use he had now was to serve as a connecting conduit to the Throne of Heroes to allow the other Master Candidates to summon their Servants, an important support role, but it was a role that made him feel useless since he would not be on the frontlines playing a proactive roll like the other Master Candidates. Further isolating Ichika from the rest of his Clocktower peers was the many versatile types of magecraft Ichika would use and practice, many of which taught to him from Heroic Spirits from the Age of Gods. Those who tried to get close to him only wanted to obtain the knowledge of magecraft from the Age of Gods, their fake smiles and pretend concerns led Ichika to shun and be suspicious of them, which in turn made him an outcast with the rest of Chaldea staff members and Master Candidates from the Clocktower. When Ichika was angered enough by some of the more immature, pretentious, snobbish, entitled Master Candidates and decided to make examples of them, Ichika lost control for a moment and became possessed by **Medea** , briefly becoming a Pseudo-Servant, and proceeded to attack them with Medea's powerful spells.

Olga rebuked Ichika's actions as the fight caused Chaldea some problems with some prominent and influential noble magi families, but none of it all mattered to Ichika as he continued to slowly heal himself from the complications of his spiritual surgery and study magecraft from Heroic Spirits in his own private room and workshop within Chaldea. From his development Ichika had formed two new abilities after that incident: the first ability being **Shared Bond** which working similar to "Install" with the Class Cards system from Prisma Illya where Ichika temporary materializes the weapons or NP conceptual power of a Heroic Spirit; the second ability being **Possessed Self** allows Ichika to be possessed by Heroic Spirit and become a temporary Pseudo-Servant. When the events of FGO began, Ichika was standing by as he was watching the Masters about to be Rayshifted when a bomb explored. Ichika rushed in to save somebody, anybody; despite his hard feelings for some of the Master Candidates, even he couldn't deny their vital importance to the goals of Chaldea. He got to Mashu and tried to save her when the duo was sent to Singularity F.

Major time skips, Ichika is back in Japan after having saved Humanity from the many extinction crises Chaldea faced, including Goetia and Lostbelts. Chaldea has become a fully-fledged independent organization after the Mage Association's schemes to return the World to the Age of Gods leading to the Lostbelt crises was thwarted. In a big show to prove its independence and stick it to the Mage Association, Chaldea moved its primary HQ from Europe to Japan. To the indignation of the Clocktower. The Holy Church and Atlas continued to maintain friendly relations to Chaldea due to the organization's goals of protecting humanity. Now Ichika who was made Chaldea's Vice Director was tasked with help Masters and Servants who chose to remain in the World settle down. The Emiya clan plus Shirou and his harem of Arthuria Pendragons settled down in Fuyuki City. Female Hakuno Kishinami's Servant team (made up of Extra/Extella Servants) was on vacation and currently on a idol tour across Japan, leaving Ichika in charge of Chaldea for the time being. Hakuno would be made the Director of Chaldea due to her vast experiences fighting HGWs in the Moon Cell and possessing Master-Servant compatibility that nearly rivaled that of Ichika. Sieg and his team remain in Europe operating a regional HQ in Trifas, Romania (location of the Great Holy Grail War in Fate/Apocrypha), while Ayaka Sajyou and her team would have settled in Chaldea's regional Western Hemisphere HQ in Snowfield, Nevada, USA (location of the fake HGW in Fate/Strange Fake).

Ichika returned to his hometown under the alias **Ritsuka Fujimaru** with the plan to take his high school exams and complete his high school education, though that was just merely one reason for returning. Ichika wanted to reward Mashu for everything she had done for him. His reward was giving Mashu a chance to live and experience what it was like to live a "normal" everyday mundane life. While Ichika and Mashu were on their way to take their high school exams, things followed the IS storyline and the two ends up in a room where there was a training IS. Mashu was pretty excited to see an IS for the first time but Ichika remained uninterested and unimpressed. After one has witnessed the power and miracles of Heroic Spirits, Demon Gods, Beasts, and countless other powerful entities in the Moonlit World - how could the power of an IS hope to compare to that? While Ichika place the IS in the closed form of a gauntlet on Mashu's arm, his curiosity led him to use Projection magecraft to scan the IS. When he scanned the Infinite Stratos's closed form in the shape of a gauntlet, when Core 001 sensed his presence, the IS activated and moved itself onto Ichika and materialized on him instead of Mashu. Ichika and Mashu tried to get the IS off of him, but too late three Infinite Stratos Academy staffers walked into the room and spotted him in the IS while he and Mashu were desperately trying to get the IS off of him.

Thus, Ichika would end up at ISA. Ichika would have to deal with the awkwardness of meeting Chifuyu again after his long disappearance and harem hijinks from the original IS harem. However, Ichika's heart could never be with them for he is always thinking about the Servants and his kouhai Mashu whom he holds dearly. The greatest challenge he shall face at ISA is adapting to a new means of fighting. All of his experiences in Singularities and Lostbelts have cemented his combat style around being a proper supporting Master such as healing and boosting his Servants. That is not to say that he would be defenseless if left on his own. On the contrary, Ichika could defend himself well thanks to his magecraft skills and combat skills taught to him by Servants. While Ichika could fight most cannon folder type enemies - Humans, Deceased, Fundamentals (aka Hands and Doors), some Artificial (Dolls, Homunculi, Books) - but he would only be able to handle a few handful of Demi-Humans. He would not be able to contend against Dragonkind Magical Beasts, and certain types of Artificial enemies unless he invokes **Shared Bond** or **Possessed Self**. With regards to Shadow Servants, it would completely vary as with some Shadow Servants Ichika could hold his own; with other powerful Shadow Servants he would need the help of Servants to win.

For all of Ichika's strength and power as a mage who is on the level of a Magician due to magecraft ability being tied to the concept of the Throne of Heroes, it wouldn't do him any good entering ISA as a student and IS pilot. Ichika never got any training or preparation to pilot an IS prior to entering ISA like all the other ISA students. Furthermore, he though a man would never be able to pilot an IS and since IS were completely irrelevant to his education as a magus in the Moonlit World, Ichika never felt the need concern himself with the IS. As such, Ichika would not only struggle in ISA from being behind every single ISA student, but he would completely be out of his element and natural environment as a prominently powerful figure in the Moonlit World as Chaldea's Vice Director and a Master with Servants. He wouldn't have the freedom to be able to perform magecraft as much as he wants at ISA due to the implicit rule of maintaining the secrecy of the Moonlit World from the mundane world. One would think that Byakushiki would be compatible with Ichika due to it possessing Core 001 that was once used by the Shiroshiki IS that was piloted by Chifuyu Orimura. However, such assumption would be further from the truth. Ichika's magecraft and his inner world that is the Throne of Heroes would serve as points of tension and conflict between Ichika and Byakushiki's A.I.'s Setsuna (and later the A.I. of Shiroshiki herself) over control in IS battles. Having fought alongside Servants in almost every battle Ichika had ever participated in, Ichika was mentally and emotionally dependent on the power of Heroic Spirits. It was a mindset that was forged from being Chaldea's first and primary Master during crises with Singularities and Lostbelts; it wasn't something that could be changed so easily for Ichika. The major differences Ichika had with Core 001 would lower his IS compatibility rating with Byakushiki and make it difficult for him to pilot his IS. The problem from Ichika's strained relationship with Byakushiki is further exacerbated when Ichika tried to initiate **Shared Bond** to use the power of Heroic Spirits while in an IS battle equipped in the Byakushiki

In his debut battle against Cecilia and her Blue Tears IS, Ichika had used Shared Bond to channel **Oda Nobunaga** 's NP to materialize powerful flying musket rifles to even the odds against Blue Tears' Bits and turn the tide of battle against Cecilia. Victory was assured until Byakushiki canceled out Ichika's Shared Bond; Ichika was shocked to find out that his IS could negate his magical abilities and he once more was at disadvantaged against Cecilia. Ichika was vivid, having lost to Cecilia due to his own IS negating his own magecraft abilities. He was only able to salvage the situation by make it a close battle instead of suffering a complete defeat. Byakushiki would interfere many times in Ichika's battles against other IS whenever he attempted to use magecraft to give himself an edge in many battles with Rin's Shenlong, the autonomous Golem IS units, and Laura's Schwarzer Regen. Chaldea bought out Byakushiki's manufacturer company, Kuromochi Machinery Development (KMD), after Ichika had become an ISA student to better assist Ichika and his situation with Byakushiki and IS related affairs. Everyone thought that having Heroic Spirits who were genius inventors - **Nikola Tesla** , **Thomas Edison** , **Charles Babbage** , **Leonardo Da Vinci** , etc. - would be able to modify and bend the Byakushiki more towards Ichika's will. However, to Ichika's dismay Byakushiki rejected all forceful modifications from the genius inventors to install other weapons and equipment. Ichika was distressed that Byakushiki had only one weapon, a sword, and nothing else. It turned out IS tech was a lot more complicated and IS Cores possessed a strong will of their own. It would take a great deal of time, but the genius inventors assured Ichika that given time they will eventually crack the secrets of the IS and force the Byakushiki IS to comply to his will. In the worst case scenario, they could just try to create their own IS Core from some of Chaldea's collections of Holy Grails. Under Ichika's suggestion, Chaldea bought out majority share of Dunois Industry, thus controlling the company and placing it under the control of Chaldea's European branch that is led by Sieg and his Servant team. It was through this acquisition that Chaldea obtains more data and info on IS tech. Plans are being made to have one of Sieg's Servants be made the French IS Representative.

The seemingly last straw came when Ichika was injured and rendered unconscious by the Silver Gospel. Chaldea determined that perhaps direct intervention would be required after all; they commence an operation to disable or destroy the Silver Gospel. Mashu and the rest of Ichika's Servant team, Solomon (i.e. Roman Archaman), and the genius inventors arrive at ISA's beach resort under the guise of being KMD personnel arriving to check on the status of Ichika and Byakushiki. Kiyohime stares at the IS canon harem and automatically showed her displeasure, sheer jealousy, and deep hatred at them - both for spending time with her "Anchin" and for letting him get hurt under their watch. Kiyohime was especially harsh towards Houki, wanting to hurt Houki for allowing Ichika to get hurt by not properly supporting him. Kiyohime had to be restrained, least she goes on a rampage and kills his ISA harem. An **Interlude** for Byakushiki occurs where Ichika wakes up in a dreamscape to Setsuna and Shirokishi. When asked why he wanted their power, Ichika responded that he doesn't need their power, only their compliance...to not hinder or burden him. The two A.I.'s note the enormous difference between the way Ichika treated them and how he treated his Servants. Perhaps it was because of the Servants' nature as Heroic Spirits that leads Ichika to respect them more as people. Ichika confirmed their assertions that he sees his Servants as partners and he have a strong bond and trust with them. However, the same cannot be said for Setsuna and Shirokishi. Ichika refuse to treat them as his partners nor trust them, but merely sees IS as equipment, thus the impasse between them and why his IS compatibility with Byakushiki and Core 001 was lower than it was expected. Furthermore, Setsuna and Shirokishi have a problem with Ichika being too highly dependent on his magecraft power and ability to tap into the power of Servants, to use their NP weapons and abilities, and rely heavily on his Servants to fight most of his battles. They wanted Ichika to rely more on his physical power or martial abilities instead just using magecraft or Servants to fight his battles, but Ichika contends that his ability to fight is heavily reliant on magecraft and his connected power to the Throne of Heroes.

A battle erupts in the Ichika's dreamscape when Ichika's Servant team including Mashu appear and Ichika commands them to attack the two rebellious IS avatars. Shirokishi is under attack by Ichika's Servant team while Mashu stayed by Ichika's side to guard and protect him. The battle was intense and would continue on until it was interrupted when one of Ichika's Servant and teacher, **Scathach** , invoked a ceasefire after she made eye contact with Shirokishi and the two came to an understanding of sorts. Scathach finally made Ichika face his real reasons for why he had such negative feelings and emotions for his own IS. His IS reminded Ichika of the time when he was at his weakest, when he was powerless and helpless, how he cost Chifuyu her deserved victory and glory. It was his biggest failure, shame, and embarrassment. Scathach told Ichika that taking out his negative emotion and hatred of past events towards his IS was wrong, but at the same time he should not blame himself for what happened that day. He was never at fault for what happened that fateful day. He couldn't change what happened in the past, the only thing he could do was move onto the present and hopefully make a better future. Ichika finally reconciled his differences with his IS and the darkness of his past. It would have been easy to just rage quit, discard Byakushiki and leave ISA and the whole IS related affairs behind him, but he would only be running away from his past. By facing his past, Ichika was finally able to forgive himself and move on from that traumatic event from his childhood.

Ichika finally woke up from his dream to Solomon and a sleepy Mashu by his side. Solomon explained to Ichika that he had Mashu and his Servant team dived into Ichika's dream to revive him and find out what was happening inside him. Hakuno also informs Ichika that the Representative Candidates went to face the Silver Gospel to avenge him, but they were losing badly. Ichika wants the IS team to withdraw so that Tesla, Edison, and Babbage can deal with the powerful enemy IS. Ichika persuaded his canon harem through radio to withdraw, he congratulated them on their efforts despite not being able to complete their original objectives. With his canon harem having withdrawn from battle, Tesla, Edison, and Babbage along with Ichika's Servant team were free to unleash their full power against Silver Gospel as there was no human lives at risk and Chaldea had intel that the enemy IS was autonomous and not piloted by anyone. They EMP-ed the battlespace to prevent anyone from remotely witnessing the battle between the Silver Gospel IS and Heroic Spirits. ISA sensor systems that had been tracking the Silver Gospel movements were taken down by the EMP, leaving ISA completely blind and unable to track the Silber Gospel. The tide completely turns as the seeming invincible Silver Gospel was beaten badly the power of Heroic Spirits, struck down from the skies down onto an island, it's wings damaged enough it can't fly and must fight a ground battle. Scathach ended the Silver Gospel's futile struggle by pinning it down with multiple projected copies of her spear and unleashed her NP attack _**Gae Borg Alternative**_. Her spear strikes true alright...except instead of hitting the IS Core (the heart of an IS) as everyone expected, it hits a human heart. It turned out that info about the Silver Gospel being an autonomous IS unit was completely false as there was a human pilot inside, the US Representative Candidate Natasha Fairs. **(AN: What happens next is up to anyone wanting to adapt this story plot)**

During "A Sextet Yearns to Be in Love" OVA the IS canon harem goes to visit Ichika's house. They find Ichika and several different other women at his house (Mashu and his Servant team). This is a chance for Ichika's Servant team to get to know the Representative Candidates and figure out how capable fighters they are as Ichika's cohort at ISA. In the second half of the OVA, Ichika is accompanied by Mashu and Kiyohime to the Shinonono shrine as Houki and her aunt prepare for the summer festival. While Ichika is alone with Houki at the festival, he was secretly being stalked by Kiyohime, whose hatred for Houki grows even bigger than before during the Silver Gospel incident. The festival happens to be attended by all Japanese Servants and the Emiya clan. Afterwards, all the Chaldea Masters attend a briefing where Ichika updates them on his situation at ISA. In the briefing, the Masters discussed their attempts to infiltrate ISA to better support Ichika as well as debating the merits and demerits of the Representative Candidates that romantically gather near Ichika to assess their usability as allies for Ichika going forward. Kiyohime was highly critical of the IS canon harem, but the rest of Ichika's Servant time were more fair and neutral in their personal assessments of the Representative Candidates. Ichika shoots down any suggestions of introducing them to Chaldea, Servants, and the Moonlit World. Ichika was insistent that his IS career would be brief; once he finishes his 3rd year high school at ISA, he would retire from the IS world completely and go back to being a full-time Master and resuming his role as Chaldea's Vice Director. He did not want to drag this IS friends into the Moonlit World especially Houki. Ichika also was opposed to Chaldea being involved in the IS world, viewing Chaldea buying out all of KMD and majority controlling shares and stocks of Dunois Industry as a temporary measure to support Ichika during his tenure as an ISA student. He wanted to leave ISA, but the other Masters had convinced him to just stick through his tenure as an ISA student for three years. Ichika decides that when he returns to ISA, he would have an Assassin Servant come with him to help watch his back and support him behind the scenes.

Ichika left the Masters' meeting to prepare for his return to ISA, but the meeting continued on and it would be revealed that the other Masters had their concerns for Ichika. Ichika was distorted at his core in his own way like few of the other Masters. The difference being that Ichika doesn't perceive himself as being able to live normally in the peaceful mundane world that he helped fight to preserve. If anything, Ichika was more comfortable living under apocalyptic settings where the world or humanity was in dire threat of annihilation or extinction. Ichika seemed to have felt truly alive during Goetia and Lostbelts than he ever did during his time at ISA when he was leading Servants into battle and commanding them as a Master. It is apparent that he can't function normally in a peaceful mundane world after being send to life-&-death battles and being cooped up inside Chaldea. This psychological mindset of Ichika's was just not healthy. Mashu who had been attending normal high school in a city that is a train ride away from ISA is worried about Ichika for his sake. It was noticeable to her that Ichika was actually wary of interacting with the mundane humans, putting up a warm face but one that is very bland and subtly lifeless around them. In stark contrast, Ichika was only ever lively and comfortable interacting with Servants and other Masters of Chaldea. The Masters realize that Ichika only ever truly care about Heroic Spirits and their Masters seeing them as friends and family, thus he is unable to sympathize or empathize with normal humans. A walking contradiction: he had fought for the sake of humanity, yet he does not value the lives of the faceless masses. Mashu noted this change in Ichika's perspective when he told her during the summer festival, he jokingly stated that after all he been through he would gladly forsake the lives of the many faceless ISA students he knows little about, the billions of faceless masses that mean little to him, and let them suffer and die in some world-ending cataclysmic disaster - such as a Singularity, Lostbelt, Gaia unleashing her human-killing beasts, or the arrival of the prophesied _Promised Time_ when the Aristoteles (aka the Types from a Nasuverse story, _Notes_ ) shall arrive to end humanity - if it meant that Mashu, his Servant team, and everyone else at Chaldea would be alive, safe, and happy. While Mashu was flattered that Ichika would do anything for her, it was really scary how Ichika stated that he would let all normal humans die and that their lives mattered little to him. The Masters and some of their Servants are now concerned that Ichika is slowly losing his grip on the real world and is slowly becoming insane.

IS Season 2 starts off differently with the introduction of another ISA student from France. She introduces herself to the _**Jeanne d'Arc Alter**_ , shocking Ichika at the sudden arrival of a Servant. JAlter's first official act as an ISA student...was punching Charlotte in the face, shocking the Representative Candidates and the entire school. Why did she do it? **(AN: Because she's JAlter that's why)** No seriously, it was because Charlotte reminded JAlter too much of Jeanne, her pure holy maiden Ruler counterpart, and that annoyed her. When Ichika asked her how she got into ISA as a student, JAlter sat Ichika to give him and explanation things that occurred behind the scenes. After Chaldea bought majority share of Dunois Industry, Sieg and friends kept Charlotte's father on as it's CEO merely as a puppet while they were the true rulers of the company. Marie Antoinette who was working inside the French gov't and through her connections got JAlter chosen to be the second French IS Representative Candidate. However, Marie did this in exchange for a favor with her allies inside the French gov't to run for office, for the French presidency to be exact. No one knew what happened, but Marie instantly became a popular candidate in the French presidential elections, leaving her rivals in the dust and if things are left to their own then Marie would soon become France's next president. Ichika could imagine the bodies of dead French Revolutionaries rolling in their grave at the thought of Marie becoming the next president of French Republic. Of the irony of fate itself, given how Marie's death lead meant the end of the French monarchy rule and led to the creation of French democratic governments. Another prominent change from IS canon is Kanzashi who actually has her Personal IS ready to go, as KMD is under new management and her Personal IS was worked on by the genius inventors to her specifications. Phantom Task's two attempts on Ichika's life and steal his IS would be foiled by Ichika's Assassin Servant hidden in the shadows striking when they least expected it, **Jack the Ripper**. Once Madoka reveals herself to Ichika and shows him her face, Jack would follow Madoka when she retreated from Laura's intervention at saving Ichika. Jack fought Madoka but was under Ichika's orders to not kill her. After wounding Madoka, Jack faded away and Madoka is unable to recall her attacker's face and any information she had on her due to the effects of Jack's _**Information Erasure**_ Skill. Madoka makes her way back to PT, but unknowingly she was being tracked by an **Hassan-i-Sabbah** Servant tasked with gathering intel on Phantom Task. Ichika had Chaldea investigate her background when Chifuyu lied to him about him being his only relative. The case goes to Sherlock Homes to investigate the mystery of the Orimura's unknown past.

At some point, Phantom Task will receive support from the segments of the Clocktower consisting of blue-blooded noble magus families who are steamed that Chaldea chose to defy them and refuse to bend to their will. This is after the many times PT's schemes foiled and their forces defeated by the intervention of Heroic Spirits. An indication that something is wrong is when Ichika senses a number of Heroic Spirit copies leaving the Throne of Heroes not aligned with Chaldea being summoned into his World living in the era of the Age of Infinite Stratos. During the ratcheted shadow proxy war fought between Chaldea and the Clocktower through PT and ISA and other IS groups as proxies, Ichika would encounter a Heroic Spirit made to fight on the side of PT whose existence shouldn't be possible. In a battle between Ichika and his Servant team against Shadow Servants and corrupted Heroic Spirits on PT's side, one of the enemy Heroic Spirits he encounters an enemy Saber he recognizes as **Shiroshiki** , it's pilot in her IS unit and whose face was masked. Ichika refused to believe that Shiroshiki could ever be a Heroic Spirits and it stems from two reasons.

The first reason being that it's impossible for modern humans to become Heroic Spirits unless they were a Demi-Servant like Mashu or a Pseudo-Servant like Waver, Rin, Sakura, Taiga, and Shirou. The only other way a modern human could become a Heroic Spirit was to become one of Alaya's Counter Guardians like the two different versions of Archer EMIYA (OG and Alter) and Assassin EMIYA Kiritsugu had done. The second reason, one that Ichika is unaware of himself, is that Ichika was subconsciously barring potential human souls from entering the Throne of Heroes whom he feels are not worthy of being recognized or acknowledged as Heroic Spirits. The only people he cannot bar from the Throne of Heroes are Counter Guardians as they became Heroic Spirits through their contract with Alaya. Because Alaya is a higher being concept of existence compared to Ichika who is only human, despite his intimate connection to the Throne of Heroes, the Counter Guardians do not need Ichika's acknowledgement or approval to their status as Heroic Spirits to enter the Throne of Heroes. This stems from the first reason Ichika had to rationalize his belief that a Heroic Spirit version of Shiroshiki should be impossible unless its pilot became a Counter Guardian. After all, by the logic of Assassin EMIYA Kiritsugu, the IS wasn't anything special - similar to a firearm, any human woman could potentially and competently pilot an IS given enough time, training, and experience. Thus, the supposed miracle of the White Knight Incident could have been pulled off by anyone else who possessed an IS during the time of the White Knight Incident and not necessarily Shirokishi. Ichika firmly believed that there was nothing uniquely special about Shirokishi's pilot; that IS pilot just happened to be lucky enough to be chosen to pilot it and perform that miracle on that fateful day of the White Knight Incident. However, to his shock and horror, once Shirokishi's mask came off from being broken in a fight with his Servants, Ichika could not believe his eyes. Shirokishi's face looked exactly like Chifuyu and what's worse for Ichika was seeing her name displayed as he looked at her to determine her true identity that was confirmed by Chaldea's Ruler-class Servants present, _**Shadow Saber Servant: ORIMURA Chifuyu**_. In complete utter shock, Ichika was in denial and suffered a Puella Magi Madoka Magica styled despairing mental breakdown at this big reveal. It shouldn't have been possible; he would have sense her presence and entry into the Throne of Heroes if she was a legit Heroic Spirit. The problem is he wouldn't have been able to see her record in the Throne of Heroes when he is subconsciously rejecting modern humans like her from the Throne of Heroes.

Ichika for a brief moment lost the will to fight, suffering from due to his breakdown and denial of the cruel twisted reality in front of him. Madoka has ORIMURA attack Ichika while Madoka in her Black Knight IS was keeping Mashu tied up fighting her, but arrival of reinforcements in the form of additional Japanese Servants intervened to stop the Shadow Saber's attack. The conceptually impossible being that is Heroic Spirit ORIMURA now faces off against some of best Heroic Spirits Japan has produced and on Ichika's Servant team: **Okita Shouji** (the main Saber of Ichika's team), **Oda Nobunaga** (Ichika's second main Archer after **Atalanta** ), **Miyamoto Musashi** (second main Saber in Ichika's team), and **Tomoe Gozen** (Ichika's third Archer). While ORIMURA and Madoka were being pushed back by the powerful Japanese Servants with home field advantage, Mashu rushes over to Ichika's side to snap him out of despair as she desperately tries to bring him back to his sense. Nightingale (Chaldea's #1 nurse and combat medic) comes up to the two and tells Mashu to withdraw with Kiyohime and take Ichika to safety as he could not properly command them given his current state of mind. They are informed by Solomon from Chaldea HQ that they detected additional IS heat signatures inbounded on their position. Kiyohime has a change of plans as she tells Shiki to take Ichika away to safety, that she and the additional Servants from Ichika's team would back her up to help her deal with the incoming interlopers. Nightingale had Ichika dematerialize his IS and then with Mashu took him away to safety from the battlefield. Behind Kiyohime are the additional Japanese Servants from Ichika's team: **Ryougi Shiki** , **Asagami Fujino** , **Suzuka Gozen** (third main Saber), **Ibaraki Douji** , **Chacha** , **Minamoto no Yorimitsu** (claims herself to be Ichika's "mother"). Unknown to Chaldea side however, the incoming IS belonged to the Representative Candidates who were deployed by ISA to investigate the circumstances of Ichika's unauthorized deployment of his IS and his battle against unknown enemies. Pity Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi, and Kanzaski…unknown to them and the rest of ISA staff including Chifuyu and Maya, the Representative Candidates have been deployed on mission that would surely cost them their lives. It was a death trap plotted by PT with help from agents within ISA. When the Representative Candidates run into Ichika's Servants who perceive them as incoming hostiles, a bloodbath is surely to take place. The questions that remains are...whose blood shall be shed? Can an IS really stand up to the power of a Heroic Spirit? And lastly, whose bonds with Ichika is stronger?


	15. IS x Strike Witches Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 14: Infinite Stratos x Strike Witches Crossover Challenge

AN: I have been a fan of the Strike Witches series for a while back, watching all the anime seasons including the Brave Witches anime, plus the movie and Operation Victory Arrowhead OVA episodes. I even read some Strike Witches manga like Strike Witches Zero:1937 Fuso Sea Incident, Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora (The Sky Which is Connected to You) which often referred to as "Strike Witches 1.5", the semi-canon Africa doujinshi which is centered on the Storm Witches and Tank Witches, Katayoku no Majotachi (One-Winged Witches), Strike Witches - Aurora no Majo, and Strike Witches - Kurenai no Majotachi. I loved the series so much that I even made a Youtube playlist dedicated to OST, character songs, and other music from Strike Witches franchise. I haven't updated the playlist in a long time. Strike Witches is my most favorite among WWII-themed anime, followed by Girls und Panzer and Kantai Collection. I don't have an absolute favorite Witch character, but I generally like the Fuso Witches most compared to other nation's Witches. My favorite Witches from the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing "Brave Witches" are Nikka Edvardine Katajainen and Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin. It's hard to pick which Witch in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing "Strike Witches" is my favorite Strike Witch because I really like the cast a lot and the anime gives me a lot time to see them develop as individual characters. I grew fond of them so much so that I can't really pick a definitive favorite among the Strike Witches. Most people would dismiss this franchise based on fan service alone, but they are missing out on a delightful story plot and interesting character interactions and relationships. The relationships and bonds between the Witches is one of the franchise's greatest points.

I have read and enjoyed some of the Strike Witches fanfics stories that are here on FFN including some crossover fanfics. However, there are hardly any IS x Strike Witches crossover stories. There's only three of them and they are all AUs and been dead fics for a long time. So, I thought I would put off some ideas out and hopefully inspire some authors who are a fan of Infinite Stratos and Strike Witches franchise to write a crossover story. I don't lay claim to anything since I haven't fleshed out any extensive detailed story ideas like I have for previous IS crossover story ideas. Of course, only requirement is the strict "No OCs" rule since I hope whatever IS x Strike Witches crossover stories that will be inspired by this story challenge would be focused on the IS and Witches cast and not some bunch of Gary Stu/Mary Sue Author Self-Insert OC that throw story and canon out the window. We get enough of that garbage in both series fanfiction.

* * *

Story Challenge 1 - Ichika in Strike Witches-verse

Plot Premise: Ichika ends up in the world of Strike Witches after his second battle with the Silver Gospel, ending up in the Empire of Fuso (analogue of the Empire of Japan). While originally lost and looking for a way to get home to his own universe, Ichika would be swept up in the events of this alternate WWII that he is unfamiliar with and fighting alongside the Witches who wage a desperate war against the Neuroi for the sake of humanity. Enlisted in the Fuso military as the one and only male "male Witch" in the world and the Byakushiki IS by his side, watch as Ichika slowly bond with these Witches and the more he bonds with them, the more they became like his friends, family, and perhaps eventually lovers. As Ichika becomes adjusted to this new world and forge these new bonds and ties with many Witches, will he still want to go back home, a mediocre IS pilot whose only novelty is merely being the only male IS pilot in existence? Or is this world truly the place where he feels most at home, where he can make the most difference in this world, and be the hero and champion he always wanted to be? Where in which world is he needed most and who needs Ichika the most?

Ichika being shipped with a Witch is highly encouraged since it would be a lot more interesting to see how Ichika's relationship with a Witch develop and deepen over the course of the story. It doesn't matter if it's one pairing or if Ichika is in a harem relationship with multiple Witches, go right on head with your creative imagination to create and develop such ships. Other IS characters can optionally be brought into the world of Strike Witches if any author wishes to bring them into the Strike Witches world. It would be make for an interesting story exploration as the IS characters compare how the events of real-life WWII unfolded back in their world's history versus how things happened in Strike Witches world with a unified humanity as well as how countries name is different and how IS characters interact with their alternate compatriots. Like Houki and the Sarashiki sisters meeting with Fuso Witches, Laura talking with Karlsland Witches, Cecilia having tea with Britannian Witches, and so forth.

* * *

Story Challenge 2 - Witches in the IS-verse

Plot Premise: Characters from Strike Witches franchise exist in the IS-verse. Story is a chronicle, a collection of stories, from the Witches and their lives and involvement with the IS whether it be as National Representatives, Representative Cadets, R&D scientists and engineers, as students, teachers and staff at ISA, and so on. Either Tabane made more than the 467 IS Cores that is in canon, or a Strike Witches character such as Ichiro Miyafuji created something similar or on par with a genuine IS Core, like a the Neuroi Core, and Erica Hartman working to advance R&D efforts into the Neuroi Core tech and its integration with the Infinite Stratos as a viable alternative to the IS Cores created by Tabane after Ichiro Miyafuji died mysteriously. The IS units that used the Neuroi Core instead of an IS Core would be designated as "Striker Units". With the advent introduction of the Neuroi Core, IS tech development would progress far beyond than original IS canon in that there are many more different designs, types, and even variations of IS models. The Warlock mecha from Strike Witches would be the an autonomous IS like the Silver Gospel that was developed by the UK under supervision of Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney of the British RAF. The widespread availability of the Neuroi Core would also have implications for Phantom Task it would make them a more active and present threat than in canon.

To combat the rising menace of Phantom Task and the specter of IS related terrorism, the UN-led Witches were formed to deal with these threats to world peace and stability from dangers posed by the Infinite Stratos. Like in the Strike Witches series, the Witches would be divided into different Joint Fighter Wings, Joint Fighter Squadrons, and other miscellaneous units.


	16. IS x Cells at Work Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 15: Infinite Stratos x Hataraku Saibou (Cells at Work!) Crossover Challenge

AN: Hataraku Saibou (Cells at Work!) is certainly one of the best anime of Summer 2018 and the most unique anime I have seen in awhile. It's a cute slice-of-life anime that explores the daily life of the cells in the human body from the POVs of two protagonist cells, Red Blood Cell AE3803 and White Blood Cell Neutrophil U1146. Not only do we see how the human body works from the perspective of the cells themselves and how they react to constant dangers and stresses the human body faces and endures, but series also have a unique memorable cast of characters for cells. The Platelets were so adorable and cute; Platelet-chan is this year's Kanna Kamui. Don't you dare lewd the Platelets! And most of the female cells are worthy waifu material including Macrophage onee-sama. The pairing with RBC and WBC triggered my shipping sense; they have great chemistry when they are together and they are so adorable together that I can't help but ship the two cells together. Lastly, it's got best ending song "CheerS" sung by ClariS. I really hope this anime gets a second season.

* * *

Story Premise

No one knows why Orimura Ichika is the only male in existence to pilot an IS and very few people can explain how it is so. Even the author of Infinite Stratos, Izuru Yumizuru, has yet to reveal how and why Ichika is the only male capable of piloting an IS. In this crossover story, the "human" who exists as the world for the cells in Hataraku Saibou is none other than Ichika himself. That means every crises that occurs in Hataraku Saibou - from bacterial and virus invasions, to injuries and wounds, and even spread of cancer cells - is somehow directly or indirectly linked to Ichika. The Cells notice a sudden shift in their world (Ichika's body) around the time Ichika first touched and interacted with an IS. They don't know what just happen, but they sense a sudden change and shift in their world, an energy jolt throughout the body (Ichika's first contact with an IS and world's discovery of the world's first male IS pilot). Suddenly, the Cells in themselves busier than ever when Ichika is sent to ISA and the IS story starts. The Cells struggle to do their jobs and adapt to the new pace of their world (ichika's body) that suffers repeated assaults and injuries throughout the events if Infinite Stratos. This story will explore the mystery of how Ichika can pilot an IS but other males can't. Is it possible that there is something special and unique about Ichika's Cells that allows him to pilot an IS? What is the Byakushiki effects on Ichika's human body, and in turn how is Byakushiki affecting the Cells that live inside Ichika's body? An important point given Ichika's seemingly miraculous recovery after being put in a near-death coma from his first battle with the Silver Gospel IS. Just what is the Byakushiki doing to Ichika's body? And more importantly, how does it all affect the Cells and their daily lives working to keep Ichika's body healthy, functioning, alive even as Ichika faces many dangers and crises? What kind of secret do the Cells have that may unlock the answer to the question of how Ichika is able to pilot an IS?

Now here is an interesting story idea for any interested IS fanfic author to pick up on and explore, especially how you would explain Ichika being the only male human able to pilot an IS and how the Cells of Hataraku Saibou tie into it all.


	17. IS x Beatless Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 16: IS x Beatless

AN: Just recently finished the Beatless anime with its four Final Stage OVA episodes. It is an intriguing anime with its concepts of advanced robotics and ultra-intelligent A.I. technology in the form of **hIE** (humanoid Interface Element) and how their presence affects Humanity. It is a future where humans have become heavily reliant on hIEs and super-intelligent A.I. to run human society and the fact that super-intelligent A.I. have surpassed human intelligence, humanity's future does seem quite uncertain and so is its relationship with the super-intelligence A.I. An anime with great premise with its setting and concepts explored that is weighed down with mediocre romance between an hIE named Lacia and the series' main protagonist, Endou Arato, who unlike all of human society treats hIEs as equal. In a typical boy-meets-girl fashion, Arato would develops a romantic relationship with Lacia (one of five Lacia-class hIE model Red Boxes whose existence is something humanity has yet to comprehend) and strives to be with her even as much of human society would not understand or accept the feelings and emotions he has for Lacia. There is also the phenomenon of Analog Hacking - wherein hIEs can manipulate human perceptions and action due to the human-like appearance of hIEs - with Arato being a premier example of Analog Hacking since he treats hIEs as equal and seemingly unable to distinguish between hIEs and humans.

My ability to flesh out story concepts between the two series is severely hampered by the lack of available informational material concerning Beatless. The Beatless Wikia website is woefully inadequate beyond bare basic information. Information on Beatess character cast and faction is limited only to Arato and his two friends and their little sisters and the series main five Red Box hIEs. There is no information on MemeFrame (the world's leading hIE behaviour management cloud platform company that created the five Red Boxes), the PMC group "XYZ" that acts as the security arm of MemeFrame, AASC (a global organization that regulates A.I. and hIEs), the Hazard (a disaster incident involving a super-intelligent A.I.), or the 39 something smart-intelligent A.I. mentioned in Beatless like Astraia, Ariake (the super-intelligent A.I. involved in the "Hazard"), and Higgins. The problem is further compounded by the fact that Beatless was considered mediocre by most anime viewers, took a long time to get to the exciting parts, and the frequent use of Intermission episodes dragged the anime out long then most viewers were willing to tolerate. A shame too since an anime with a good potential in story premise, setting, concepts, and even sometimes certain character can shoot itself in the foot with poor execution with how the story develops and how long it takes to progress the story, thus disappointing many.

Nevertheless, I tried my best to flesh out this story idea despite lack of available information from Beatless. The one constant with my IS x Beatless crossover is that existence and presence of super-intelligent A.I. working to keep human society stable and safe is why the introduction of the IS doesn't completely places males in second-class status in the era of the Infinite Stratos. Furthermore, the Lacia class hIEs seem to be designed based on certain vague ideas and the purpose of their creation would be to advance those goals.

Type 01 Kouka - aiding humanity in defeating their "opposition"

Type 02 Snowdrop - a tool for Outsourcers

Type 03 Saturnus (nicknamed "Mariage") - possesses the "potential" to change the world

Type04 Methode - advance human evolution or expand humanity

Type 05 Lacia - work to bring forth an "ideal world" for owner

* * *

Story Challenge -

The one constant with my IS x Beatless crossover is that existence and presence of super-intelligent A.I. working to keep human society stable and safe is why the introduction of the IS doesn't completely places males in second-class status in the era of the Infinite Stratos. Ichika had once worked as a MemeFrame Corporation employee as one of the company's leading researcher/developer technician in A.I. and hIE. Ichika left MemeFrame Corporation to become a "Ghost Hacker" after MemeFrame shut down his controversial research on using human brains as a template means for creating A.I. that are more human. A "Ghost Hacker" is a special kind of hacker that can hack through electronic and data systems that are heavily protected by A.I. and has the skills and intelligence to outwit an super-intelligence A.I. to a certain extent but not indefinitely; they are the cyber version of Star Wars' bounty hunters. Ichika's first "ghost hack" was infiltrating the sealed area of the disaster zone of the Hazard and "liberated" the A.I. Ariake there through the use of a powerful quantum entanglement A.I. chip he invented. Ariake would become his personal super-intelligent A.I. as result of Ichika granting the A.I freedom after being forcefully shutdown by the Japanese gov't during the "Hazard". Through Ichika's hack jobs and Ariake stealing fortune and resources from shaddy companies and organizations, Ichika was able to build up his own secret private lab and restart his own tech research, this time using an outdated blueprint for an IS Core (lacking an A.I. component) that Tabane gave to him for safekeeping. His goal is to render the "human element" of the IS obsolete through the use of super-intelligent A.I., which would eliminate the need of a female human pilot for an IS which he believes would restore the balance between male and females that had been disrupted with the introduction of the IS.

As a mercenary hacker, Ichika was hired through third-parties to use his hacking skills, with his most recent client being the Antibody Network - an anarchist anti-hIE terrorist organization - to assist their anti-hIE operations during the events of Beatless. It was through the Antibody Network that he met the sassy wild Kouka (Type 01 of the Lacia series, also known as the "Crimson Fog"). At some point Ichika cut ties with the Antibody Network as their anti-hIE attacks have placed human lives in danger. He exposes the Antibody Network's hidden leaders and members at the end of _Beatless: Final Stage_ and the terrorist organization is dissolved as result. During Beatless, he had acquired Kouka's Red Box after her hIE form had been destroyed by the PMC "XYZ". He would use Kouka's Rex Box to advance his research on an A.I.-piloted IS unit. When Kouka asked Ichika who or what his competition was, Ichika replied "the Infinite Stratos itself". Ichika explained that the current stagnant state of the world and the troubles caused by the IS. While the world seems peaceful on the surface, there is a Cold Way styled conflicts fought in the shadows over possession of IS Cores - and in turn control of the world - with the potential threat posed by the terrorist organization Phantom Task. The current IS world order is ill equipped to effectively combat Phantom Task's subterfuge and operations to obtain IS Cores. Hence, Ichika would use the power of A.I. to eliminate Phantom Task and remove IS tech from the world. He is also competing against the IS itself, as he sees the world's obsession over the IS and pouring endless resources to advance the IS tech as wasteful and causing humanity's stagnation. But lastly, his final motivation is the guilt he has for Chifuyu's forfeiting the 2nd Mondo Grosso tournament and the regrets he has regarding his kidnapping incident.

With that answer, Kouka agrees to have Ichika become her Owner. With Ariake's assistance, Ichika would hack into MemeFrame and obtain blueprints and data specs on the Lacia-class hIEs; methodology is up to author whether Ichika infiltrated the place as invited guest or broke into the MemeFrame's HQ to do so. Ichika would then seize a plurality of stockholder shares for MemeFrame whose prices in the stock market had plummeted after the events of _Beatless_ and _Beatless: Final Stage_ , making him the second largest shareholder of MemeFrame after the Kaidai family. Using all the current information and data on the Lacia-class hIEs and MemeFrame company resources, Ichika was able to reconstruct Kouka's hIE body and her original "Bloody Prayers" weapon with some customized advancements of his own to help enhance Kouka's capabilities. Ichika also completes the 3rd gen IS prototype "LACIA Type 01" (abbreviated for "Logistical Advanced Combat Intelligence Artificial"), supposed to be the first ever A.I.-piloted IS unit; Ichika is unaware of the Silver Gospel's development at this point. The LACIA-class series IS models are basically an upscale IS with the capabilities of the five Lacia-class hIE models, with LACIA Type 01 being the first of its kind. He also designed the first ever transformable IS unit (i.e. an IS that can transform from humanoid mode to jet fighter mode and back) that would house the Ariake A.I. Before he could have Kouka test the LACIA, the beginning of IS series starts with him being discovered as the first ever male IS pilot. To avoid drawing a huge amount of attention he would get if he resisted and tried to go into hiding, Ichika reluctantly goes to ISA, but not before commanding Kouka and Ariake to work on eliminating Phantom Task and advancing his research on A.I.-piloted IS.

As a result of IS crossover with Beatless, the battle with the Silver Gospel would turn out differently. When the Representative Cadets and Ichika were defeated by the Silver Gospel, it was realized by few people that the only way to defeat an A.I. piloted IS like the Silver Gospel was another IS that operated by a superior super-intelligent A.I. While Ariake subtly hacked ISA and military satellites and sensors covering the battlespace where the Silver Gospel was residing, Kouka attacks Silver Gospel with the LACIA Type 01 in its basic form. The battle between the two IS was more intense and high-speed both of them were controlled by A.I. that video imaging and recording technology could barely keep up with the battle and for human eyes it was impossible to watch and discern what was going on. Ariake eventually started blocking Silver Gospel's access to the Cloud network which negatively affected the Gospel's computing and processing capability. But the Silver Gospel continues to put up stubborn resistance and Kouka was on a time crunch as the five ISA Representative Candidates were getting decimated by the Silver Gospel. After Kouka and the LACIA Type 01 appeared on the battlefield, the world would once more be changed again. The Higgins Incident was easy to keep under wraps as the event was complex in nature, had subtle impact was quickly swept aside from humanity's consciousness by the next latest news event. But a battle between two powerful IS units that need no human pilot to function and perform to their fullest potential without human errors or flaws holding them back, that surely frighten the current world order concerning the status of the IS. Once more, Kouka would cement her image onto humanity's conscious mind as she once more turns the another world order upside down. Female IS pilots are now truly on notice, for they no longer hold a monopoly on the power of IS. First came Ichika, the first ever male IS pilot; now comes another being that left a huge crack on the glass that is women's near monopoly on the IS. A super-intelligent A.I. that has essentially renders women female humans obsolete in piloting the IS.

* * *

AN: Like always feel free to adapt this story. Feel free to even include Arato and Lacia in the story if any author here wises to do so. Like always, just please don't make the protagonist an OC if you're gonna adapt this story idea.


	18. IS x Potterverse Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 17: IS x Potterverse

AN: Happy Thanksgiving to all. Had watched Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald and later checked FFN only to find few dead fanfics for IS x Harry Potter crossover section. A shame since I would like to read a IS crossover with Harry Potter that is more than five chapters. I had been a fan of Harry Potter during childhood and still like today to some extent. Most Harry Potter fanfics I read happens to be crossover fanfics. I have a few story concepts of IS x Potterverse that I came up with. Feel free to adapt any of these story concepts to write an IS x Potterverse fanfic.

* * *

Challenge Concept 1 - Mahoutokoro School of Magic

While Hogwarts is the most prominently recognized and well known wizarding school, for those of us who aren't well versed with the Potterverse we aren't familiar with any lore that goes on outside of the Harry Potter books/movies and the Fantastic Beasts. First challenge is to explore what other wizarding schools are like that aren't mentioned in the books or movies. This challenge story has Ichika attend the Japanese wizarding school, the Mahoutokoro School of Magic, with Chifuyu being either the Headmaster or one of the senior professors at Mahoutokoro, teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts courses specifically tailored for Japanese wizards and witches with her classes incorporating Japanese martial arts and prominently Japanese swordsmanship. Shinonono Tabane would be a professor teaching the Onmyōji Arts classes while Tatenashi Sarashiki being the Student Council President. Concerning Phantom Task, they can be either be an underground organization made up of dark wizards and witches, the antagonist group like canon IS. Or they can be an elite branch within the Japanese Aurors, specifically acting as spec-ops/black-ops or agents working Intelligence and Counterintelligence on Domestic and Foreign fronts.

* * *

Challenge Concept 2 - Phantom Task as the Anti-Auorors

Phantom Task is an international underground wizarding guild that is known to employ dark wizards and witches. Phantom Tasks provides its wizarding clients with bounty hunter, intelligence-gathering, collecting and selling information, private security and mercenary services. A magical working under the auspices of Phantom Task will take on any wizarding job no matter how dangerous or illegal for the right price. Phantom Task even take on assignments from various nation's Ministry of Magic to do jobs that are extremely high-risk that they wouldn't send their Aurors to do such jobs like capturing or killing dark wizards and witches too dangerous for Aurors to handle, or tor taking down a wizarding criminal organization that is too powerful for a single Ministry of Magic to defeat. They even do dark and dirty work for wizarding governmental bodies wanting to keep their hands clean.

Scenario 1 - Hired by the International Confederation of Wizards, Phantom Task deploys it forces to enforce a containment zone around Britain during the First Wizarding War to prevent the war from escalating beyond Britain's borders. Phantom Task's have two clear objectives: 1) enforce strict containment zone around Magical Britain - nothing gets in or out without approval of the Confederation or Phantom Task; 2) assist the Confederation in enforcing the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy since the British Ministry of Magic is unable to enforce the Statue in its territory as it fights a desperate struggling war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters; and 3) eliminate Voldemort, the source of the conflict, if the opportunity arises - otherwise uphold the first two objectives at whatever the cost. Scenario 1 follows the stories of the Orimura siblings as they enter Magical Britain as part of the first wave of Phantom Task forces deployed to enforce containment and the Statue whatever the cost - whether it be battling Death Eaters for foiling refugees' escape plans. They are no friend of either side of the First Wizarding War, in certain cases they are an enemy to both sides.

Scenario 2 - Similar to Scenario 1 but takes place during events of Harry Potter books/movies. Some nations' Ministries of Magic is concerned about the supposed rise and return of Voldemort. Behind the back of the British Ministry of Magic and after Albus Dumbledore was dismissed from his position of Supreme Mugwump (the head of the International Confederation of Wizards) following the British Ministry's denunciation of Voldemort's return, the Confederation secretly hired Phantom Task investigate the activities of all previous and current Death Eater members and possible return of Voldemort. Follow the IS cast in the Magical Britain as they conduct their espionage operations from the streets of Muggle London, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, to the corridors of the British Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet's main office against anyone suspected to be a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort.


	19. IS x Killing Bites Crossover Challenge

Infinite Stratos Plot Bunnies Collection

Chapter 18: IS x Killing Bites

AN: Killing Bites was one of the best Winter 2018 anime that I watched. I'm surprised that Killing Bites haven't had their own section in FFN when it was a pretty popular winter anime series. The premise of Killing Bites is interesting. People called "Brutes" who are superpowered human-animal hybrids created through advanced gene therapy are made to fight in a secret a secret proxy war between four large Japanese business conglomerates, with the winner taking control of the economy. Really like the fights between the Brutes especially with the honey badger, Uzaki Hitomi, and her interactions with her sole investor who unwitting got roped into Killing Bites, Nomoto Yuuya. Last episode was a shocker and let a lot of hints of a second season. I hope this series get a second season with Yuuya now made a Brute himself, but which animal hybrid he is anyone's guess. Putting out this loose idea to see of anyone is willing to take this crossover challenge. Feel free to modify the story concept idea anyway you want so long as the protagonist isn't a damn OC.

* * *

Story Concept

Ichika ends up getting involved in the Killing Bites following the botched rescue attempt on him that resulted in a massive explosion and him being presumed dead when no one can find his body. Ichika would be saved by Uzaki Hitomi who briefly wandered off a bit from her guardian Reiichi Shidou, who uses the Killing Bites death matches as a testing ground for his own hybrid experiments. Ichika is made a proxy investor for Hitomi in the Killing Bites and slowly he pulls together a capable Brute team. Similar to the end of Killing Bites the animal hybrid gene therapy technology becomes public, with Ichika also becoming an anime hybrid - though how that happens is up to author's discretion. Unlike Killing Bites anime, Ichika would not suffer a betrayal. Though when Ichika and his Brute team get publicity when Killing Bites goes public, it would be a huge shock to those who had thought he died - Chifuyu, Tabane and Houki, and Rin.

How the rest of the Killing Bites story will merge with the backdrop of Infinite Stratos will be left to author's discretion who they are gonna mesh the two series together in coexistence.


End file.
